The Dementor King
by kevin1984
Summary: Re-write. Takes place In Harry's fifth year. Harry is found guilty at his underage magic trial and is sent to Azkaban. While in Azkaban the prison is attacked and Voldemort releases all of those who followed him in the first war. During the raid Voldemort kills Harry. What happens when Harry is not really dead. Dark Dumbledore, Pairing Harry/Daphne/Hermione/Astoria.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Anything else to do with the Franchise.**

**A/N: Okay after careful consideration I have decided to bring this little gem back onto the site. However I warn you now that changes will be made as I felt the last attempt was a huge failure on my part.  
**

**Azkaban**

Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived, the chosen one, laid curled up in his small cell. He placed his hands over his ears. The ear pitch screams of prisoners being tortured echoed throughout corridors. He shivered in his small cot. There was no heating in his cell, just a small old tatty camp bed, with moth bitten blankets, and a small hole in the corner of the cell, to relieve himself. Harry had no idea how long he had been in here, to him it seemed like an eternity. He stood up and wrapped the blanket around himself, due to Azkaban being located on a small rocky island, the cold sea air swept through the tower, leaving a chilling and freezing sensation in its wake. Harry looked out of his barred windows. He could see the sharp rocks formed from the waves of the crashing sea below him. They lit up as thunder and lightning illuminated the dark grey sky. Harry assumed that the sky around Azkaban must have been charmed too stay dark and clouded. Suddenly Harry froze, he looked around his cell and saw the water on the walls slowly freezing, he held his head and fell to the floor. The screams of his mother flooding his memory, there was only one thing in the world that could make him feel like this. He turned to face his cell door, that slowly creaked open. A bone hand could be seen gripping the door frame as it pulled the cell door open. Through the door a black hooded wrath glided into the cell, it felt like all the happiness or warmth that was left within the cell was being sucked out and replaced by misery and coldness. Harry shivered as the Dementor glided towards him. He closed his eyes and thought back to the memory of his parents. Raising his hand in front of the advancing Dementor. He cried out.

"Expecto Patronum!"

From his hand he formed a medium size shield of white vapour. No where near as strong, if he had been using a wand, but the small shield seemed to do the trick. The Dementor, brought his bony hands up to shield itself, it then slowly glided back out of the cell.

Once his cell door had been closed he fell down against one of the walls sliding down, to the ground. Using wand-less magic took a lot out of him. He took deep breath and crawled over to his small bed before laying down on it. He closed his eyes. his dreams were plagued with the same images over and over again.

_Flash back_

_Courtroom 10 Ministry of Magic_

_Harry sat chained in the middle of the courtroom, he knew what the verdict was going to be, even before he walked into the room. There was no way Fudge would miss the chance to send the boy who was causing his Ministry a great deal of trouble, to rot in Azkaban. The case had been short and to the point. Harry was left to try defend himself. He had hoped that professor Dumbledore would have tried and defend him on his behalf, but that seemed too good to be true. The headmaster hadn't even turned up. He looked to the bench. The whole Wizengamot were in the middle of a heated discussion. Finally Harry watched Fudge stand up._

"_Harry James Potter, we the esteem body of the Wizengamot find you guilty of using the Patronus Charm, and performing magic in front of a muggle. It is this court decision that you will go to Azkaban for a year. Six months for performing magic under-age and six month for performing magic in front of a muggle. Auror escort the accused to Azkaban, and my the higher powers that be, have mercy on your soul."_

_End Of Flash back_

"BOOM!"

Harry woke up, and fell out of bed. He felt the tower shaking, he quickly made his way to the window. He could see several robed figures on brooms outside the prison. He then looked down, he couldn't see much due to his cell being around the other side to the entrance of Azkaban. But he could see the flashing colour of spell fire being exchanged. He backed away from the window and listened. He heard cell doors being blasted open, the sound of feet running and laughter filled the corridors. Harry assumed that Voldemort was breaking his most loyal followers out of prison so that he could assemble his army. He heard his cell door blasted open. He backed himself against the far wall. Two robed skull mask figures had walked into his cell. He shielded his eyes as one of the death eater wand tip lit up. He tried to cover his lightning bolt scar, but found it was no good. Harry knew he was good as dead soon as the words had left the death eaters mouth.

"Potter! Send for the Dark Lord immediately!" Harry looked to see one of the figures pulling up his right arm sleeve, exposing the sickly black tattoo. He looked as the death eater place the tip of his wand to the mark and screamed in pain as it slowly started to glow. Harry looked around to see if he could see any way out. He had been working on his wand-less magic, but knew his stunner's were nowhere near strong enough to stun a person yet. He had practiced on a few rats that had strayed into his cell, and found he could stun them for around 10 seconds, but no longer. Lowering his head he heard the sound of someone apparating into his cell. He heard the cruel laughter of the one person he did not want to see again. He looked up into the chilling red eyes of the snake face Dark Lord.

"Harry Potter! Well I must say this is a pleasant surprise. Who would have thought killing you would be so simple, as this. Severus you were right to call me. After all I want some pay back for how you embarassed me in front of my followers in the graveyard."

Harry eyes widened the one who had summoned Voldemort was none other then his Potion master Professor Snape. Harry knew that Snape was a double agent, and if exposed it would be the end of the order. Harry thought, why should he care, they had done nothing to help him. If anything they had allowed him to rot here in this god forsaken place, His green eyes flashed as he glared at his once potion Professor.

"You will have your wish soon Snape. You have always thought of me as my father's child, but you never took a step back and saw me for my mother's as well. Soon I will be a memory and you can have the gratification of knowing you helped end the name Potter!"

Severus looked at Harry, for the first time in his life, he didn't see the pompous attention seeking brat and spawn of James Potter, but a scared child preparing for his death. Severus turned and left the cell, he didn't want to watch Harry killed. He stood outside and heard the killing curse leave his masters lips. He saw the sickly green glow and then the sound of a body thumping to the floor. Severus lowered his head, Albus would have to be informed of this. Looking around he apparated out of Azkaban dreading the reaction of the order once he told them that their only chance of defeating the Dark Lord was dead.

**Underworld**

Harry stood on a small dock, he noticed a boat was filling up with ghostly figures. He assumed he was dead and that this was the after-life, however he had never pictured it like this. Harry attempted to follow all the other spirits however he felt something latch onto his leg. Harry turned and his eyes widened at what look like a deformed body was trying to prevent him from boarding the boat.

"Help me!" Harry wasn't sure what he should do, however he suddenly had flash back of the graveyard. It was then he realised where he had seen this thing before, it was the same deformed body Pettigrew had dropped into the cauldron, the body of Voldemort. Harry growled and shook his leg free of the deformed body. He was about to board the boat, when he noticed his path was barred by a light. Harry shielded his eyes, the light was blinding him, however slowly it dimmed. When Harry opened his eyes once more, he nearly fell back with fright. There towering over him was a man dressed in a black suit, two huge wings extended from his back, one was the shape of an Angels wing, the other was in the dame of a demon wing. he noticed the man was now looking right at him. In his hand he had a small device that he looking at.

"Forgive the entrance Mr Potter, but I didn't want you getting on that boat. You see those on that boat are being taken before the three judges of the underworld. They will then be sorted into their final resting place. Although you are dead, it is not your time to be judged. I also thank you for bringing me that thing, I have waited a long time for a piece of him."

Harry wasn't sure who this person was, or what he meant by thing and pieces. He slowly stood up, his eyes never leaving the figure in front of him. Harry slowly gulped. "So That's it then? I am dead, and this is place is the underworld." Harry noticed the man place the small device back into his suit pocket, before looking at him.

"I thought we already agreed on that, after all I did say that those in the last boat were being judged, Yes you are dead, and yes this is the underworld. However It is not your time yet to make your final Journey. You still have a long journey in front of you Harry."

Harry was confused, what did this man mean he had a huge long journey in front of him? he was dead, end of, so he should have been allowed to board that boat. "What do you mean it is not my time yet? I was killed with the killing curse, that is as dead as it gets from where I come from."

The man shook his head, He conjured two chairs and then sat down on one and gestured Harry to sit on the other. "You had better sit down Mr Potter, this is will be a long conversation."

Harry took a seat, the whole thing seemed to surreal, here they both were, sitting on two chairs, on a dock with a ghostly river behind them both, and boats travelling up and down it. "Okay why don't you explain to me, why it is not my time yet, as I thought once I was dead, then that was it."

The man leaned back in his chair. "Tell me Mr Potter, do you know who I am?"

Harry stared at the man blankly. he had no clue who this man was. "No sir, I have never heard of you or seen you before, are you the reason that I am here?"

The man groaned. "All in good time Mr Potter. I am the entity known as Death, yes I know you are used to seeing me in black robes and carrying a Scythe, however I have grown tired of that look, and have decided to take on the appearance of something more modern. You're here because you failed to reach your full potential, although you are entirely not to blame for the outcome, you must take some responsibility, especially for your naive nature. For example, tell me, what headmaster in their right mind would allow you to return to your relatives, every summer knowing they abuse you and treat you like garbage?"

Harry blinked, Death did have a point, what person in there right mind would allow him to suffer with what he went through. it wasn't like the headmaster wasn't aware of his treatment, anyone in their right mind could see he was underfed and not looked after by his appearance. However Harry wasn't sure why death had used Dumbledore has an example.

Death could see the cogs turning in the boy's head. Maybe there was still hope for him after all. "Let me use another example, why would a mother who has had two children graduate from Hogwarts, need to shout out in the middle of a busy train station, wanting to know directions to a platform that does not exist in the mortal world? She already knew where the platform was after all her eldest children had already attended the school. "

Harry knew Death was now talking about Molly Weasley. She was the only who he had heard in the train station that day. However what Death had said afterwards had him puzzled, if she didn't know where the platform was then how could have Charlie and Bill and attended Hogwarts.

"Okay I understand all that, however what I don't understand is why you have called me naive?"

Death frowned. "The reason you are naive Harry, is because you don't think, you just do. You will do anything someone ask you to do without thinking about it. I used the example of your headmaster, because any other child who has been through what you have, wouldn't want to be anywhere near the man, this great wizard who was responsible as your magical guardian, to protect you and keep you safe. Yet he allowed a you to suffer at the hand of your relatives, being abused starved and beaten. Yet you see the man as a complete saint. In fact he is the main reason why you're now. Had you question some of his earlier motives and ideas, you may very well still be alive."

Harry shook his head, he wanted to speak out and defend Dumbledore, however what Death was saying made perfect sense. Where was Dumbledore when he really needed him? Why had he not defended him in front of the entire Wizengamot? Harry didn't like to admit it, but Death was painting a pretty good picture of Dumbledore, a side of the headmaster that Harry had not even thought about. Harry then heard Death continue.

"You Harry have been a puppet, your entire life has been manipulated for other peoples needs and not your own, and the main puppet master has been none other then your dear headmaster Professor Dumbledore. The man you look up too as being the leader of the light, when he is nothing but a Dark Lord himself. I ask that you allow me to finish first, then you may have your say. Tell me Harry have you ever wondered what it was that made Voldemort come after you and your parents in the first place? It was due to a bogus Prophecy that Dumbledore had created, and using a seer under his control had made the prophecy seem genuine. The prophecy stated that a child would be born and he alone would be the down fall of the current Dark Lord, in this case Lord Voldemort. It then went on to explain that neither the Dark Lord nor the child could live at the same time, one would kill the other. This is why Voldemort came after your parents Harry and you. he believed the prophecy and wanted to stop it coming true. he thought he would kill the child has a baby preventing the child from growing up and gaining the knowledge that would lead to his ultimate downfall.

Harry just sat there, a vacant expression on his face, he didn't know what to thing, his parents had died because of a bogus prophecy, but why though, what did Dumbledore have to gain from making it up in the first place? "I don't understand why would Dumbledore make up the prophecy in the first place, what did he have to gain?"

Death carried lounging back in his chair. "Status Harry, Dumbledore had always thought he was destined for great things. He had already defeated one Dark Lord, however a wizard more famous then him had already defeated a great evil and he thought he could do one better. So he decided to manipulate another young boy, a child much like yourself, who had no family and was easy to control and led down a path of no return. Dumbledore thought he could take this child and create a new Dark Lord, one that he could take care of when the time was right, however this boy had proven to be more resourceful then Dumbledore. He had began to divulge into a branch of dark magic. How to be immortal. With Dumbledore now unable to kill the Dark Lord he needed a new plan. he needed to know just how the boy had done the impossible. So he decided to set up an experiment to see if he could discover just how he was surviving. he formed a plan involving a fake prophecy and a family he had much control over. Dumbledore was certain that Voldemort would not allow some child to stand in his way of ultimate power and maybe he would reveal his secret, the hidden information that made him immortal."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Do you know how Voldemort was able to do this. To become immortal?"

Death just smiled. "Oh yes Harry. he created a Horcruxes. An item that holds a piece of the creators being. A soul anchor if you will. As long as this soul anchor existed then the one who had created it would be immortal. However to make one you must kill in pure hate, and creator soul is then split into two, and a piece his placed inside a various object. This is how Voldemort has survived Dumbledore all these years, he has created several of these things and one of these things is behind you right."

Harry turned in his chair, hoping to see some weird object, however all that was there was the deformed form of Voldemort. Harry turned back to death, confusion written all over his face. "I see nothing but Voldemort deformed form."

Death smiled once more. "Tell me Harry how is your scar today?"

Harry blinked, what type of question was that? "Well it isn't hurting like it use too, I fail to see how that..." Harry suddenly stopped in mid sentence. he thought about his scar, for the first time it wasn't hurting and now the deformed Voldemort was laid out before him, pleading for anyone to help him. "That's it isn't. My scar was Horcruxes, the thing behind me is a piece of Voldemort soul."

Death clapped his hands together. "Bravo Harry, it seems you do have some of your mothers brain power. Yes Harry your scar was a horcruxes created the night your parent died, however not even Voldemort knew he had created this one, as it was your mother's sacrifice that caused the killing curse to rebound onto himself. it was then a piece of his soul left his body and latched on to the only living thing in the room, you Harry, or more importantly your scar. he had unknowingly created an accidental Horcrux"

Harry paused, "Did Dumbledore know what my Scar was?"

Death nodded. "He did, that is why he has tried to manipulate your entire life. he knows long as you live then Voldemort could not be killed. He wants you to be a Martyr for the Wizarding world, he wanted you to sacrifice yourself and die at the hands of Voldemort. Unknowingly Voldemort would have destroyed the soul piece in your scar and rendered him mortal. As we speak now the headmaster is trying to find the remaining horcruxes so he can render Voldemort mortal and accomplish his goal, by being the only wizard in history to stop two Dark Lords. Snape has already informed him of your death and so he knows that the soul piece in your scar has been destroyed, now only the others remain."

Harry lounged back in his own chair. "Well good, that means my part in his little game is over, I have died, he can now defeat Voldemort, big whoop a do. I don't see what unfinished business is left, I would rather go on my last journey, then go back to world where I am nothing but a pawn, let Dumbledore have his spot light, i don't care."

Death sighed. "Dumbledore was not meant to kill Voldemort Harry, in fact in a strange twist of events that is your task in life, although the prophecy is bogus, you were born to stop the Dark lord. Dumbledore will die at the end of your sixth year, after discovering one of Voldemorts souls anchors, which had a nasty curse placed on it, a curse that will eventually lead to his death."

Harry crossed his arms against his chest and frowned at Death. "I still fail to see how that has anything to do with me, why should i risk my life to try defeat a Dark Lord, and save a world that has turned their back on me, Far as the Wizarding world is concerned I am a crazy, troubled attention seeking little boy. Let Voldemort take over the wizarding world, its what they all deserve. I am through playing the hero. Now I wish to board the next boat, and go on my final journey." Harry stood from the chair however Death stopped him.

"Harry there is no changing fate? You walk away from this now, and there is nothing but torment and suffering awaiting for you. Those who disobey the fates Harry, end up in the fields of punishment, you will never see your mother or father, they are already in the Elysium fields, you would not be joining them if you decided to walk away from the destiny the fates have designed for you."

Harry stopped in mid track and then turned and glared at Death. "So it doesn't matter which way i turn someone is controlling my life. I don't exactly have much choice do I.

Death stood from his own chair. "Harry Voldemort has cheated me out of what I am due, so I am allowed to assist you, indirectly of course, however you will have my support in this. Tell me Harry do you know what a Dementor is?"

Harry froze at the name of the foul things that had made his last few months a nightmare. "I know they are considered dark creatures, and that they suck all the happiness and joy out of someone. They also suck the souls out of living things by performing what we wizard call a Dementor kiss."

Death frowned. "That is what they have become Harry, however they were not always like that. Their original purpose was to aid me in my duties. You see Harry I created them, not to be what they are now, but to be servants who would help me release the souls of those who were about to die, so that they may find their way to the underworld. However centuries ago a witch discovered a way to enslave them and from that day forward they became what they are today. However has there original creator they still obey me, and so Intend to use them for what witch and wizards have corrupted them to be, an unstoppable army, with you has their general and leader."

Harry blinked in surprise, surely Death wasn't being serious? He lead an army of Dementors, he couldn't handle one of the foul things being near him, how the hell would he manage with an entire army of the things. "That is not a very good idea. Dementor effect me more than most, it would be impossible to lead them, even if a army of soul sucking monsters does sound cool, I would have to pass.

Death looked at Harry. "What if you had the power of a Dementor? You would seen has kin and their power would not affect you. You see if its one thing mortals can't stand it is fear Harry. Voldemort fears me, and that is why he has created Horcruxes. I want you to embrace that fear, and I want you to use it to make Voldemort fear you and my army. However you will not be alone others will be there to help a long the way, however I am forbidden from telling you anything further. Now I am transporting you back to your world. You will find a letter telling you everything you will need to know. Good Luck Harry Potter, King Of Dementors."

Harry wanted to speak up, but found himself being pulled back, by some invisible force. Suddenly his eyes opened he sat up and found himself in some sort of study. He guessed he was no longer in the underworld as he was dressed in the stripped jump suit he had worn in Azkaban. He looked up and around the room. On the wall were a number of portraits that he had no clue about. He turned to see hanging up, a dark robe, and weird looking helmet, made of some sort of black metal. It reminded him of a head piece he had read about in one of the Hogwarts Library fiction books, called Lord of the rings. The helmet was worn by one of the nine kings known as the Witch king. He then looked to the table and saw black spiked gauntlets , with a note. Harry stood up and walked to the table. He picked the note up before looking down at it.

_Dear Harry James Potter_

_You now reside in your family ancestral home known as Potter manor. My army is now under your might be wondering what's with the fancy dress costume I have left you. Well every super hero needs a costume consider this yours. The robes themselves are unique where they are resistant to all spells, including the three unforgivable. The helmet will protect your mind from being read and defend you against other mental attacks. The gauntlets will act like a wand allowing you to channel your magic through them taking your enemies by surprise. The boots are also enchanted to give you the power to glide just like a Dementor can. As you know Dementors are weak against the Patronus charm, and it is your job as their king to make sure this simple charms doesn't affect them anymore._

_Death_

Harry placed the note back on the table. He then reached up and removed the black robe hanging up. Along with the robe he found a black shirt and black trousers. He quickly removed the jump suit he was now wearing and got dressed in what death had left to him. Once he had placed the robe, gauntlets and boots on, he glided toward the black metal helmet. Taking it in both hands he faced the mirror before placing it over his head. His eyes widened as the rest of his face vanished just leaving a hollow black hole between the mouth piece of the helmet. He turned around and raised his hands. He pointed his hand towards one of the walls. He decided to test out his new powers.

"Stupefy"

Harry's eyes widened. Three red streaks of light shot out of his hands marking the wall with black scorch marks. He grinned to himself, before gliding out of the study. He looked around and saw dozens of Dementors just floating around the house. Death had been right when he had told him that he wouldn't feel the effects of the Dementors. Harry glided amongst them. As he passed each one bowed towards him. He looked to the middle of the room and saw a black throne. He glided towards it, before taking a seat. He looked to see all the Dementors turn and bow. One of the Dementor floated up beside him, He felt a weird sensation in his head, before a voice spoke.

"_Greeting my Liege. I am glad you are awake. I have assembled every brethren I could find. We are all now under your command and await our orders."_

Harry grinned he stood from his throne, before raising both hands in the air. "My fellow Kin, we have work to be done, and not much time to complete it."

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Severus appeared outside the door, before it slowly opened. He hurried inside and down the small staircase to the kitchen. He looked around at all the faces of the order. He then took his seat. How was he going to tell them that there suppose saviour had been killed by the Dark Lord? He sat quietly while Albus began the meeting.

"Now that we are all here, what news do you bring Severus?"

Severus stood up, before taking a deep breath. "The Dark Lord, raided Azkaban earlier this evening. He freed several of his inner circle. These include Bellatrix Lastrange and both Lastrange brothers, along with several others. However that is not the most disturbing news. I regret to inform everyone that the Dark Lord discovered Potter while he was freeing the rest of his followers. He wasted no time is killing him. Harry Potter is no more."

The reaction from the whole order was what he expected. Several burst into tears, while others looked completely bewildered. Sirius stood up and stormed from the room closely followed by Remus. Severus took his seat and lowered his head.

Albus sighed. He knew this might have happened, but hoped that Voldemort would have left him alone in fear of what had happened last time he had tried to kill the boy. Obviously Voldemort had taken the chance and killed Harry. However something was puzzling Albus greatly, he knew that Harry was a Horcrux so in theory when Voldemort would try to kill the boy, then he in fact would be killing the soul fragment residing in the boy. Leaving young Harry fairly unharmed. This needed further investigating. Albus then turned to his spy once again.

"Anything else that you found out?"

Severus nodded. "A number of raids are planned in the Christmas break. The Dark Lord wishes to make an example of those who refuse to join his side. So far three targets have been confirmed. The Zabini family, the Davis family and finally the Greengrass family. All three of these family decided to remain neutral, however the Dark Lord does not see this and has decided you're either with him or against him."

Albus lowered his head. "I see, well there is nothing to be done for now except wait to see what Voldemort's next move will be. We will continue to guard the prophecy just like before, just in case Voldemort is still after it. I will go to Gringotts tomorrow and find out what will happen to the Potter estate, as his Magical guardian I have more chance of being informed then anyone else."

The meeting quickly adjourned and everyone flooed away. Leaving just Sirius and Remus to weep over the loss of their best friends son.

**Riddle Manor (Christmas Break)**

Voldemort sat in his throne like chair, with Nagini wrapped around his feet. His loyal followers stood in front of him. Many were new recruits. He had learnt a lot of his old group had died once he had fallen all those years ago. He tapped the tip of his wand against his throne. Something was troubling him. Yes he had killed Harry Potter last month, but when he had sent one of his followers to retrieve the body he had come back empty handed. Voldemort had spent a good five minutes showing his displeasure at the news. He had used the torture curse for so long that the minion had completely lost his mind. Voldemort could see he was going to be no good to him, so decided to put him out of his misery. He had then left the Body for his Anaconda familiar to dine upon.

Voldemort had wondered what had happened, his spy in Gringotts had confirmed that the Potter vaults were still active, which could mean only one thing. The brat was still alive. This did not fare well with him. It would be twice now that the brat had taken the killing curse at point blank range, and lived to tell the tale. Voldemort had hoped after he had killed the boy, then that would be the end of the matter, but now he knew that the brat was still alive, he needed the item being held in the Department of Mysteries, to see just what it was that made it impossible to kill the brat.

He put Potter out of his mind for now, tonight he was going to bring three families to their knees for denying him their loyalty. He himself would not lead the attacks as he felt that the families were not worth his time. He and his more loyal followers had a bigger mission to complete. DMLE had been a real thorn in his side for too long, and he was planning to send a message to the department by killing Their head of department Amelia Bones. Voldemort knew the Bones were a Noble Ancient house, and had no doubt that the wards on the ancestral home would be immense, and need his expert skill to bring down. He looked at his followers as they had assembled into four teams. Voldemort stood up and addressed his follower.

"My minions, tonight we will show those who wish to remain neutral, that there is no such ground. You are either with us or against us. Nott, you will lead your team in targeting the Davis family. Lucius you will lead the attack on the Greengrass family, Parkinson you will lead the assault on the Zabini's. Remember this is a message to the wizarding world. There are to be no survivors. Slaughter all those who oppose you. Along with your groups, I will be assigning you each two Dementors to assist you. Now go and make me proud."

Every death eater bowed and started to apparate from the manor. Little did they know that none of them would be returning back alive.

A/N: I am looking for the original chapters, so if anyone has downloaded them, could they please email them to me. It would be very much appreciated. My email can be found in my profile, just ignore the spaces between each letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Or anything to do with the Franchise**

**A/N: Firstly thank you to everyone who helped me bring this story back. I had tons of emails with people passing onto me the various missing chapters. So In no Particular order I would like to thank Personally.**

**El Pirato, Kenpachi91, anotherboarduser, Zamia, and Mark Haider. **

**I also want to make sure this story is readable and so request the services of a proven beta, to help with editing and fixing little things that could help improve the quality of the story. **

**Potter Manor**

Harry paced back and forth in his study. He was waiting for one of the Dementors to come back with news. Learning from what Voldemort had done in the last war, and use of Dementors, Harry thought that maybe he could sneak a couple into his ranks, and they could then spy and report back everything that was happening. This last month had been very tiring for Harry, he had spent a good deal of it getting himself back into shape. Not only that but he had spent a lot of his time training his new army, in resisting the Patronus Charm. The first week of training had been a complete waste, the moment they all saw his stag, they all glided for the door. Harry had to admit he found it quite funny seeing 30 or so Dementors trying to get out of the room, when there was only one door they could use. The second week had been much more productive. His stag now had no effect on his army. Harry had also learnt that Voldemort had requested a few of his followers to go convince the Dementors to join his cause. This had given Harry the perfect opportunity, and now five or so of his army were considered part of Voldemorts ranks. Harry noticed the door slowly opened and two Dementors glided in.

"Report" Harry watched as one of the Dementor bowed, Harry head suddenly filled with a ghostly voice.

_"The Dark Lord has planned several raids for tonight my Liege. He has decided to target three families that have remained neutral in the war. The Dark Lord believes there is no middle ground and you are either with him or against him. The families being targeted are The Zabini's, The Davis and finally the Greengrass family."_

Harry went to his private vault and opened it to reveal his armour hanging up. He pulled it down and then began to change into it. He slipped both Gauntlets on his hands, and then removed the Helmet that sat just above the rest of his armour. He placed it onto his head and again watched has his face vanished, just leaving his two glowing green eyes visible.

"Come we have work to be done!"

**Greengrass Manor**

Clyde Greengrass sat in his arm chair, sipping on a glass of Fire whisky with his wife and two daughters around him. Due to his immense wealth, Clyde spent most of his time at home, and in the Wizengamot. He had been one of the few who were disgusted at how the ministry had treated Harry Potter, and was all for finding him not guilty at his trial. However he had found himself out numbered in the votes and had to watch Harry be dragged off in chains. No One in the Wizengamot knew of the Greengrass/Potter alliance, like no one knew that there were not four marauders, but five.

Clyde had been James informant within the Slytherin ranks and had passed on valuable information regarding prank targets and those who deserved to be humiliated. Where he had been friends with James, his wife Iris had been best friends with Lily Potter. It was through Lily's encouragement that he had asked Iris out. He and his wife were devastated when they had heard the Potter's had been killed. They had known they were listed as one of Harry's guardians and was ready to accept him into there family. However Albus Dumbledore had seen that Harry was sent elsewhere, why Clyde could never understand, but the feedback he was getting from his eldest Daughter Daphne, was making his blood boil. No Lord deserved to be dressed in rags and hand me downs, especially not a Lord of an Most Noble and Ancient house. He had spent hours in the ministry records trying to find out who had custody of the young Lord, only to find every record had been sealed by the Chief warlock Albus Dumbledore. Clyde looked to the clock and saw it was nearly eight, he stood from his chair only to hear a loud "BOOM!" Clyde withdrew his wand as he felt his wards crash. He turned to his wife and two daughters.

"Get down to the safety room. Go now!"

He watched as his wife and two daughters ran out of the room, only to be knocked over by the force of his front doors being blown in. Clyde quickly ran in front of his family who were slowly getting to their feet. He looked to the smoke and saw several robed figures, all wearing skull masks. Clyde braced himself as several cutting curse headed towards him. He quickly dived out the away, avoiding them by mere inches. He tried getting up only to hear the killing curse leave one of the death eaters lips. The last thing Clyde saw was the green flash before darkness.

Iris screamed as her husband laid dead in front of them, she turned to her two daughters. "Run, go now. Whatever you do, don't look back." Just as she had finished she heard the killing curse muttered again, and she joined her husband in the list of the dead.

Daphne didn't know what to do, she tried to run only to find herself frozen as she was hit by a body binding curse. She fell forward only able to move her head, and saw her sister had been bound by the same spell. Suddenly she felt herself levitated and floating in front of the mask figure who had bound her. She gasped as the figure used his wand to vanish his mask, revealing the sickly smile of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Greengrass, fancy finding you here. The Dark Lord wants you dead, but I think a little fun is in order first. After all none of your little hexes can save you now. Once I have had my way with you, I think I will do the same to your sister."

Draco was interrupted by his father shouting. "For fuck sake Draco, the Dark Lord told us to kill them, then return to him at once. There is no time for you to have your way with the blood traitors. Kill them and be done with it…"

Lucius was interrupted from finishing his sentence as a brisk chill washed over him. He slowly breathed and realised his breath was as clear as day. Panicking he looked around the floor to see several water droplets freezing.

"Impossible, they were to remain outside, unless we called for them."

Lucius froze again as a chilling voice shouted. "Their with me Malfoy!"

Lucius slowly turned around with the rest of his group. What he saw made him drop his wand immediately. There standing in front of him was a figure, dressed from head to toe in black armour. gliding a few feet behind him was at least 30 Dementors. Lucius could only recall having bought three Dementors so where had all the others come from, and who the hell was leading them. coming back to his senses, he went to summon his wand, only to find the mystery figure had summoned it already. What shocked Lucius more was the figure did it without a wand. Lucius now knew he was dealing with a wizard, however he wasn't going to be intimidated by a wizard in fancy dress.

"Who are you?"

Harry grinned, although no one could see his face, thanks to the enchanted helmet. They could still see his glowing green eyes, which made him seem inhuman. Harry smirked again as he turned on his Fear power, and watched as Lucius fell to his knees. He looked at the other death eaters and could see they were on their knees also. He then saw Draco still had both Greengrass sisters bounded. He concentrated and sent a wave of fear direct at the Draco, causing him to cower like the rest. Once all of the death eaters were petrified with fear, he glided forward.

" I am a servant of Death. To my faithful followers I am known as the Dementor King, and you Lucius Malfoy have been judged and found guilty, your punishment to have your soul devoured, along with the rest of your masters followers."

Harry raised his arms and watched as Lucius floated helplessly towards him. When he was in grabbing distance Harry pulled him closer, He was now face to face with Lucius, and what he saw on the man face made him grin, Pure fear. He then opened his mouth piece and leaned his hollow head forward, before pursing his lips, and sucking Lucius's soul right out of him. Harry coughed a little having never done this before, in fact he felt sick however he didn't want to blow his disguise so just put up with it, however soon has he got back to the Manor, then he would be washing his mouth out with a bottle of mouth wash. Harry threw the soul-less carcass to the side, and replaced his mouth piece. He heard the ear pitching scream of Draco shouting.

"Father!"

Draco had watched his father's soul-less body drop to the floor. He was filled with absolute rage and pointed his wand at the armoured figure. "Avada Kadavra!"

The sickly green streak left his wand and flew towards the armoured figure. However his eyes widened again as the armour figure extended his hand before absorbing the killing curse. Draco was scared now, this figure had absorbed the most deadly killing curse as if it was nothing. He almost soiled himself as the figure glided towards him. He raised his wand again, only to find it pulled from his very grasp. He watched the figure crush his wand within his armoured hands. He froze as the figure spoke.

"You will die next just as your father did. The Name Malfoy dies tonight." Harry really didn't want to suck another soul out, one had been enough for him tonight, so he grabbed Draco and threw him into the crowd of his army.

"Devour his soul!" Harry turned his head as he heard the ear pitch scream as several Dementors sucked Draco soul from him. He then turned his attention back to the other Death eaters who were now frozen in fear and were cowering and huddled together.

Harry waved his hands releasing Daphne and her sister from the body binding curse. He surveyed the destruction around him and saw the two bodies of the Greengrass parents lifeless on the floor. His eyes glowed with absolute rage, as he turned to his minions.

"Devour them! Every last one."

He then walked towards Daphne and Astoria who were cowering in front of him. Sensing they were affected by his Dementor power, he closed his eyes and shut it off. He then extended his hand to Daphne and Astoria to help them up. He heard the ear pitching scream of the death eaters in the back ground as their souls were sucked out of them by his minions. He then looked at the two girls in front of him.

"You two will be coming with me. There is nothing left here for you now."

He watched as Daphne withdrew her wand and pointed at him. It seemed this was going to be more difficult then he thought. He stood there as he stared into the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. Harry was surprised that he had not noticed Daphne sooner. She was gorgeous. He raised both his hands in surrender and waited for the dressing down he was going to receive.

"Look I don't know who you are, don't get me wrong I am extremely grateful for you showing up and rescuing me and my sister, but we don't even know you and you are ordering us to go with you."

Harry suddenly paused as he looked at the blonde now in front of him wand ready, why did this girl seems so familiar to him. Granted they both attended Hogwarts together, however there was something else, something much deeper then just being school peers.

Harry nodded. "I can see how that would be a problem, if I reveal who I am you promise not to mention it to anyone."

Daphne and Astoria looked at each other before nodding. They both watched as the figure removed his helm, revealing black messy hair, and a faint lightning bolt scar visible on his forehead. It was then that they stared into dazzling green eyes before both screaming.

"Potter!"

Harry held his helm in his arms and bowed to the two Greengrass sisters. "At your service My Ladies." Harry could see both girls were surprised by his identity however now was not the time to be idle.

"Lady Greengrass it might be best if you and your sister accompanies back to Potter Manor, as you cannot stay here."

Daphne ignored what Harry was saying and pushed past him to kneel down at the side of her parents. She took her mother's hand and bought it too her cheek. She cried a few tears as her mother's hand was as cold as ice. "Mum I vow that the Dark Lord will pay for taking both of you away from me and Astoria."

She felt a hand on her left shoulder, quickly she withdrew her wand and twisted so that the tip was pointing at the place where Harry's heart was. She glared at him through tear stained eyes.

"Never touch me again Potter! Or you might experience a world of pain. Do you know what happened to the last boy who tried to touch me?"

Harry raised his arms in surrender, in fact he had heard, the boy was in the hospital wing for a month as Madame Pomfrey had tried to grow back his genitals.

"Easy Lady Greengrass, I apologise for my actions. Now will you please lower your wand, so that we might discuss what we are going to do like adults."

Daphne carried on glaring, before she lowered her wand and turned back to her dead parents. "We are going nowhere, without my parents. I refused to leave them here."

Harry sighed, he then concentrated and looked to his left as two of his Dementors glided towards him. They both bowed. _"You called Mi Liege."_

Harry nodded. "Please take both Greengrass parents back to Potter Manor, and lay them in one of the family bedrooms. We will be joining shortly. Also any news of the other raids?"

One of the Dementors looked up. _"According to my brethren they other families all escaped. All that was found were the Dark Lord bewildered Followers. However I am told they were taken care of rather quickly.  
_

Harry was pleased the other families had managed to escape unharmed. " Dumped their bodies with the rest we have stopped tonight. Remember their left sleeve must be rolled up so that their mark is visible."

The two Dementor nodded, before picking up the two Greengrass parents and gliding away with them. Once they had been left alone, Harry turned around to see Daphne comforting her younger sister. Harry suddenly heard two pops and new someone had apparated. Not wanting to be found he brought his invisibility cloak out and covered himself and the two girls.

Daphne suddenly felt herself pulled into an embrace, still holding on to her sister. Her eyes were flashing at being touched again, when she looked around her and saw that she was under some sort of cloak. She looked up to see Harry gesturing for her to stay silent. She turned and surveyed the area. She was shocked to see several witches and wizards moving around her home. One of the wizards was none other than their headmaster Albus Dumbledore. She stayed silent as she listened to the conversation.

"No sign of them Albus, do you think they escaped?"

Albus ran a hand through his long white beard. "Hard to say Minerva, by the looks of things, they were taken by surprise, and the two dry patches here indicate that someone was laying here, however I can't say who it was."

Minerva nodded. "Yes funny there seems to be no bodies, but clearly something happened here. Would Voldemort had taken them as hostages?"

Albus shook his head. "It's very unlikely. Severus told us that Voldemort wanted the Greengrass family dead, so he would have no use to take them hostage. Unless he was planning to whore out the two daughters to his follower's, that is the only viable explanation I can come up with."

Daphne felt sick, for the first time that night, she was grateful to Harry for saving her and Astoria. Thinking that she had nearly become Draco play thing, and the possibility that she might be taken away to service the others was making her turn green. Daphne noticed a small lynx made of smoke appeared before their headmaster. Daphne then heard the lynx speak.

_"Madame Bones has been killed, her niece was found unharmed but rather shaken by the whole ordeal."_

Albus shook his head. "Another Most Ancient Noble house head killed. Come Minerva we better leave here and see what has actually happened tonight."

Minerva nodded, before both apparated out, leaving just the three children hidden under Harry's cloak. Once the coast was clear Harry pulled his cloak off Daphne and Astoria, and let go of Daphne. He then turned to see a really confused looking Daphne.

"Potter what exactly was our headmaster and professor McGonagall doing here?"

Harry sighed. "I will explain once were back at Potter Manor. Now are we ready to leave?"

Daphne nodded before holding out her hand and grasping Harry's. She felt an odd tingling feeling, however that feeling soon vanished as she felt the familiar sensation of travelling by port key. She and her sister landed on their feet in what she could only guess was the Potter's study. She looked to the floor and covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing as she saw Harry spewed out across the floor. She watched him slowly stand then shout

"I hate Bloody port-keys!"

**Ministry Of magic**

Arnold Richards, one of the security personnel responsible for guarding the entrance to the Ministry. It was his job to make sure all wands were checked and weighed before entering the main Ministry lobby. However tonight he found himself faced with a problem. Gliding towards him, was a swarm of Dementors, each carrying a body. He removed his wand, and was about to cast the partronus charm, when he noticed the Dementors just glided past him and ignored him. Arnold knew this behaviour was very strange, and quickly sent a message to the Minister, before pressing a button setting off the security alarm. He carried on watching the Dementor's as they dumped the bodies by the fountain. He was relieved to see a wall of aurors appear, with their wands drawn, and the Minister following slowly behind. He was shocked to see the Dementors just glide back out of the Ministry, without trying to harm a single soul. He approached the pile of bodies now mounted by the fountain. He could see all the faces were covered by mask, bar two. However it wasn't the mask that grabbed his attention, but the sickly black tattoo now exposed on each of their right arms.

"Impossible. This must be some type of Hoax. They were all captured."

Arnold watched as the minister carried on ranting about the suppose bodies now mounted in front of him, it was then he noticed a note poking out of one of the robes. Carefully he pulled it out.

"Minister I found a note in one of their pockets. It's addressed to you."

Fudge looked at the piece of parchment now being given to him, by one of his security personnel. He took the letter and slowly opened it. He face turned white as a sheet as he read the few words on it.

_Compliments of the Dementor King_**.**

**Riddle Manor**

Voldemort sat quietly in his throne, with Nagini curled up around his feet. His mission to assassinate the head of the DMLE had gone like clockwork. However he had still not heard anything from the other raids. He pointed the tip of his wand to his arm, and watched his mark glow black. He waited a few minutes. His eyes glowed bright red, as none of those he had called appeared. He stood from his throne and stalked around the rest of his followers who were now cowering around him. Voldemort swished his wand through the air, before muttering the killing curse. Several bodies dropped life-less on the floor.

"Nagini clean up. It looks like you will be having a feast tonight."

The rest of the followers steeped back away from their fallen comrades as the huge snake approached one of the dead bodies. Several turned away refusing to see their masters familiar swallow their fellow death eaters whole. Those who did watch was the insane Bellatrix, who laughed and giggled as she watched Nagini coil around the body, before dislocating her jaws and swallowing the dead figure whole.

"There's a good girl Nagini."

Voldemort sneered at his most loyal follower, he admired her work, but sometimes he himself felt she went to far in torturing her victims. One of her favourite types of torture was skinning someone alive, an activity that Voldemort detested. He turned his attention to his followers once again before shouting.

"Dawlish come here now!"

A fairly tall masked figure walked out from the crowd before bowing in front of his master. "How can I serve my master"

Voldemort sneered. "Go to the Ministry. See if you can gather any information on what has happened tonight. If you find anything out report straight back here. Is that understood?"

Dawlish nodded before apparating out. Voldemort turned and fell forward as he tripped up over his familiar. He heard a snigger amongst his followers. His eyes glowed as he turned to face them.

"Who Dare laughed at me. Step forward now!"

One of the followers stepped out from the crowd, however before he had even said a word, he saw the green flash then darkness.

Voldemort kicked the life-less body, before his feet. He then surveyed the rest of his followers. "Let that be warning to all of you, now get out of my sight before I decided to increase the body count."

Everyone soon made for the exits and apparated away only leaving him and his inner circle, to discuss their success at silencing the Late head of the DMLE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from writing this story.**

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. Much of the beginning has been changed. Also note I am still looking for a Beta reader. Experience with other stories would be appreciated. **

**Potter Manor**

Harry was in his study. he had sent Daphne and Astoria off with one of his house elves. He was trying to work out why Dumbledore had shown up at Greengrass Manor, and if he knew about the attacks then why was he not there sooner. After all that was the whole point of having his stupid little order, to combat Voldemort. Harry sighed, just then he noticed the study door slammed shut and locked itself. Harry noticed the room got rather cold and then from one of the shadow, Death walked out, still with PDA in his hand, and dressed in a black suit.

"You're doing well Harry. It's nice to see someone taking the fight to Voldemort, instead of sitting on their backsides and waiting till after the attacks to do something about it. I have just spoken a few of the Dementors and they all agree that you are a good leader, and they thank you for giving them a purpose once more." Death noticed that Harry had not heard a single word he had said. the boy face was blank as if he was in his own little world. Death snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face, causing the teen to take notice.

"You didn't hear a single word I said did you? What were you thinking about that was important that caused you to ignore me?"

Harry locked eyes with Death, that was a silly question, at the minute, Harry's mind was in turmoil, he was still wondering why he had been forced to come back to this world, and why he couldn't have just been left to be judged and then reunited with his parents. It seems which ever way he turned someone was pulling his strings, and this time it was the Fates.

"I am just wondering why I had to be dragged back to this world. After all what do I owe anyone in this world. The only reason I am here is because the Fates are forcing me to. To be honest, I couldn't give to flying fucks about Voldemort and Dumbledore power struggle, the whole world can go to hell as far as I am concerned."

Death stayed silent for a few minutes, allowing Harry to calm down a little. "Harry you have every right to be upset, heck, if i was in your shoes, i would be feeling the same. However this is your destiny, to destroy Voldemort and stop Dumbledore from completing his main goal. Besides think what would have happened to the two witches you had saved. Do you really think Draco would have listened to his father and just killed them?" Of course there was another reason why these girl had been saved, but Harry would find that out for himself.

Harry lounged back in his chair, he lowered his head. "I may have saved them, but I was too late to save their parents. I don't know what I am going to do with them both, they can't stay here for their whole life, and yet they can leave this manor as both their lives could be danger. Plus I don't know what it is about the eldest, but I can't shake the feeling that we have had a past together, when I see her face, I get vivid images pop in my head."

Death stayed quiet. he perfectly knew why Harry had these thoughts about the eldest Greengrass daughter, they both had dated each other. However due to a marriage contract written up between House Weasley and House Potter, then Dumbledore saw it fit to obliviate both teens of their memories together. Death knew Harry would find out this soon, so he didn't need to tell him. However what had struck Death, was Harry was correct, he was still a child and needed moral guidance and someone to make sure he was ready to enter society when he reached his majority. Death first thought was Harry Godfather, but he was still part of the order although he was not loyal to Dumbledore, Death couldn't risk him finding out, no yet anyway. Death then thought about the two girls now with Harry, both would be his future brides but he didn't need to be told that just yet. They to were just children and needed someone to keep them in line. Death looked up towards the ceiling, there was only one option, Fates would likely skin him alive, but he couldn't leave Harry without some sort of supervision. He would bring back both Greengrass parents, both had been good friends with Lily and James Potter, and so Death finally decided that he would bring them back to keep a little order in the place.

"Harry I see where you are coming from. You're far to young to be responsible for two teenage girls, so I am planning to bring back Lord and Lady Greengrass. They are very familiar with how the wizarding world works and would be a great help to you, not just for now but the near future too. Lord Greengrass is a member of the Wizengamot, which you will also be once you reach seventeen. He will be able to prepare you for what lays ahead, as for Lady Greengrass, she can teach you everything you need to know about being a Lord of A Noble and Ancient House, which the Potter family name is."

Harry looked up and locked eyes with Death. "If you can bring back the dead, then why don't you bring back my parents instead?"

Death sighed he knew this was a question that he was going to asked, after he had offered to bring back the Greengrass Parents. "Harry what you have to understand is, bringing someone back who has died recently, is much easier than someone who had died over thirteen years ago. You have to think, your parents have been in paradise for over ten years, would it be fair to them, if I dragged them back up here?"

Harry shook his head. "No I just wish I had been able to talk to them before you had sent me back."

Death nodded. "Harry in the Potter family vault, you will find two portraits that were commissioned before your parents died. Part of their soul reside in these portraits and will allow you to talk to them. Also you should have an audit done of your accounts, as I am sure you will find several things most interesting. You see I forgot to mention this to you before but as you are the last in line of your family you can take up the headship of the Potter house. In theory you should have been warned of this by your magical guardian when you turned thirteen, however with who you guardian is then I am not surprised he never told you. This would have made you a emancipated minor, putting you of his control, you would also had been exempted you from the laws of under-age magic, meaning you would not been sent to Azkaban for for five months. Now I will take my leave and resurrect the two eldest Greengrass parents. I know you have told Daphne and Astoria about your secret, but its is very important that you reveal your powers to no one outside of this Manor. Just as many super hero have weaknesses, you do also. Without your armour, you are just a normal teenage wizard, who is venerable to attacks. So note if you are hit with the killing curse, that's it. Game over, no restarts and you now what will happen if you fail in your mission set out for you by the fates. So it is important you keep your powers and identity a secret."

Harry watched Death vanish out of his study. He then waited several minutes, before he heard shouting upstairs.

"Where the Bloody hell are we?"

Harry walked out of his study and looked towards the stairs, where Clyde and Iris was moving down the stairs with their wands drawn. He turned to his left to see two blonde teen girls race out of the room towards the stairs. He watched and smiled as Daphne and Astoria was reunited with their parents. If he had to be honest he was jealous, as he wished Death could have brought back his parents. Still Death had made several good points and he had accepted them. He waited a few minutes before addressing the happy family on the stair.

"I am happy everyone is fine now, if you would like to follow me to the study I will try explain things the best I can."

Clyde stopped hugging his daughters when he looked more closely at their host. He swear he was seeing James Potter in front of him. It was then he noticed the scar under the messy black hair. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe the boy in front of them, was the same boy his eldest had been telling him about. No longer did he looked underfed, and no longer was he wearing rags, But a dress robe with the Potter crest gleaming just above the left side of his chest. Had it not been for those glowing green eyes, Clyde was sure he was staring at a very young James. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he bowed, along with the rest of his family.

"Lord Potter. I am honoured that you have allowed us entry to your home, and also thank you for saving my two daughters from a fate worse than death. The Greengrass family owe the Potter's a debt of gratitude, and if it would please his Lord, would like to swear fealty to your house."

To say Harry was confused was an understatement. He had no idea why Clyde was calling him Lord, and the whole debt, and fealty thing went straight over his head. He bowed to the eldest Greengrass.

"Forgive me Lord Greengrass, but I am rather confused by everything you have just said. I thought I was just Mr Harry James Potter, a normal wizard."

Clyde scoffed at the very statement. "My Boy, you are Lord Potter, a lord of a Most Ancient Noble House. The very thought of you bowing to me is absurd, as my house is only an Ancient house, not a Noble house. Also when I referred to swearing fealty to you, I meant that the Greengrass family would be a vassal of the Potters family. Meaning none in my family would ever be able to betray you, as those who did would suffer the ultimate punishment, death."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for explaining that to me, now I guess you have question for me. Would you prefer my study or the lounge?"

Clyde shook his head. "My boy we have serious work to do. This is your house so we go where you tell us too."

Harry lowered his head. I didn't like taking control, all his life he had been told what to do, never having the opportunity to to do what he wanted to do. He looked up and raised his arm pointing at the study.

"In here then, if you don't mind."

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Sirius and Remus sat in the lounge having a heated argument. "I am telling you Moony. Albus wanted Harry dead. You know perfectly as well as I do, that the richest family in our world is the Potter's, closely followed by my family the Blacks. It makes perfect sense too. Albus sends me to Azkaban with the help of his puppet Crouch, meaning I could not claim guardianship of Harry. He would then step in a take the role as Harry's magical guardian, giving unlimited access to the Potter vault to fund this little bird club."

Remus shook his head, he didn't want to believe any of it. Albus had been there for him, when he had suffered most with his little furry problem. Heck he had planted the whomping willow, just for him, so he could change in a safe environment. Not to mention he had offered him employment during Harry's third year, a honour no one with his condition would have been offered. Now his best friend was dragging the man's name through the mud left right and centre. Remus growled.

"Have you lost your mind Padfoot. Look what Albus has done for us all, including Harry. If it wasn't for him, I don't know where I would be. You might not thing you owe him anything, but I do. So I will not listen to this little rant anymore." With those last words Remus walked out of the room leaving Sirius with a glass of fire whisky, that soon found itself smashed against the far wall.

Sirius stood up. "I will find out what you are up to Albus, if it is the last thing I do."

**Hogwarts**

Albus sat behind his desk with a puzzled look. He had just been to Gringotts and had discovered that the Potter vaults were still active, meaning that Harry was still alive. Albus knew there had been a small chance that the boy had survived, now though he was down to his last chance. If what Severus had reported was true, then the part of Voldemort that resided in Harry would have been killed, leaving Harry un-harmed. However this raised another question, a more pressing issue. Where the bloody hell was he? Dumbledore had hoped that Harry being in Azkaban, would have allowed his plan to escalate a little faster. After all it was never in Albus plans to allow the boy to live. No he would face Voldemort, and when the blasted soul piece destroyed had been destroyed, he would make sure personally that the boy was dead. He then could destroy Voldemort and be crowned the greatest light Lord to live, not only that as Harry's magical guardian, when the boy died then everything would transfer to him. He had planned to share the spoils with the Weasleys, who he thought deserved a little happiness.

He sat back sucking on a lemon drop. Another thing that was puzzling him, was the whereabouts of the Greengrass family. He was informed that the two other families who had been targeted that night had escaped and their children were also missing from school. Albus had hoped that the Greengrass family would have been wiped out, after all they had decided to remain neutral throughout the war. However Albus was no fool, he knew that Clyde was friends with James after all they had been one of the many guardians listed to take Harry in. Albus needed an abused child that he could mould into the prefect puppet, and had he gone to the Greengrass family then he would have grown up confident and in touched with the magical world.

Albus was well aware of the laws for those last in line. He had made sure that Harry's heritage had been hidden from him, so that he could keep the boy under control. He smiled as he thought back to his ingenious plan of having the Weasley befriend the Potter brat, while at the same time spying on him. True his plan was almost thrown off the rails by Miss Granger appearance on the scene, but after a few memory charms and compulsion charms, she had become the perfect spy. He looked over to his phoenix and saw it shaking its head.

"What are you looking at me like that for? Remember your bound to me"

She detested being bound to heart a nearly as black as night. She had felt sorry for the Potter child being used like some pawn in a chess game, several times she had tried to help him. She had been severely punished after the last attempt with the hat. Fawkes looked at Albus with disgust as he sucked on one of his lemon candies. Just how far was this mad man willing to go to get what he wanted. Fawkes shuddered at the very thought and carried on singing hoping that one day she would be free from the old man's control.

**Potter Manor**

To say Clyde was furious, was an understatement. He had just sat through harry entire speech about his childhood and what had been happening at Hogwarts under their very noses. Clyde swore if he ever saw Albus, then he would kill the old goat.

"Harry Iris and myself were good friends with your parents. In fact we almost wrote up a contract between you and Daphne to be married."

At this Daphne eyes widened. No way was her parents serious, she was a Slytherin, the Ice queen in fact. There was no way she would be seen hanging off the arm of Gryffindor's golden boy. She looked to Harry and could see he was just as shocked. What did he have to be shocked about, after all he should have been over the moon to be possible betrothed to the best looking girl in their entire year. Daphne carried on listening to her father as he carried on explaining things to Harry, her eyes then widened at her father earlier statement, their family owed the Potters a debt, a debt that could be anything he possible wanted.

"Anyway. As I was just saying. I think it is time you learnt about your heritage and who you are. However to do that we are going to need the help of Gringotts. In the eyes of the Ministry you are an escaped convict, so the moment we appeared in Diagon Alley you would be arrested on the spot. I advise you to write a letter, asking for an audience with the director of Gringotts, insisting that you are provided with a port-key, that would take you straight to his office. As you would be on Goblin soil you would untouchable."

Clyde paused as he felt the room go cold, he grabbed his wand only to be stopped by Harry. "There is no need for that Lord Greengrass, they will not harm you or your family. After all they are under my direct orders." Just as Harry had finished speaking a Dementor glided into the room holding what looked like a paper rolled up in it's bony hand. Harry took the paper and watched as the Dementor glided out the room, closing the door behind him. Harry undid the paper and looked at the headlines. He grinned.

"Boy do they move quickly."

_Ministry In Panic As Dementor King makes appearance_

_ Article by Rita Skeeter_

_Dear readers this reporter can confirm that there is unrest at the Ministry as we speak. Last night around ten in the evening, a security guard reported the appearance of a swarm of Dementors gliding into the Ministry carrying several bodies of respected witches and wizards. They then left the Ministry without touching a single person. Now many of you will know that Dementors are the most feared creatures in our world, and any witch or wizard that as come close to one has been immediately kissed. Also the fact that the Ministry seemed alarmed about a number of Dementor swarming the Ministry raises questions. Just where did these creature appear from? And how comes they have become so docile. This reporter reported the mass break out of Azkaban a month ago, and that the Ministry had insisted that everything was under control. How can Ministry claim everything is under control when Dementor are roaming freely?_

_When asked for a statement from the Minister he refused stating that the wizards and witches who had been kissed were innocent human beings, and that them having He-who-must-not-be-named dark mark was a sick prank, and a complete hoax. However this reporter as learnt that all the witches and wizards were in fact followers of the late Dark Lord. Does this mean He-who-must-not -be-named as returned like Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore had said, or is there a new Dark lord now taking control of those who served the last Dark Lord. One thing is clear readers that the one responsible for their deaths have come forward. A note was found on one of the wizards robes. Stating. Compliments from The Dementor King. Just who is this mysterious king and just what are is plans for the wizarding world. Stay tuned as we try to bring more soon._

Harry threw the paper to Clyde. The Ministry was a complete joke, even with the evidence staring them blindly in the face, they were still denying that Voldemort had returned. Harry then though about how he could work this too his advantage, after all it was clear the Ministry were terrified, maybe a little fear was just what they needed to starting working towards his goals for the wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Or any characters created by the author J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Okay here is chapter four. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Ministry Of Magic**

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic wasn't happy, he had just spent nearly a whole day down at the Daily Prophet trying to spin what had been written by him and about the ministry. He couldn't believe the situation he now found himself in. Several pure-Blood lords kissed, what was even worse was that the Ministry had not even given the order for them to be kissed. Someone was now controlling the Dementors, and this had Fudge very worried. He looked down at all the files once again, every one of those who had been kissed, were regular contributors to his own vault. Funds that had helped him buy several elections, in the past. Now that he wasn't going to receive those cash injections, how would he win this years election with nothing to bribe with. He stood from his desk and walked over to his window, It over-looked the main lobby, allowing him to spy on all those who came through the Ministry. He stood there thinking, when he suddenly felt a chill in the room. He withdrew his wand and turned, however what he saw made him drop his wand instantly.

"Good Afternoon Minister."

Fudge went white as a sheet as he came to face with a creature only found in nightmares. There in front of him, stood a towering figure, dressed from head to toe in black armour, with a Helmet that made him nearly wet himself.

"Who are you?" Fudge tried to back away from the figure, but found he was already against the back windows now looking down onto the lobby of the Ministry.

Harry grinned, he was going to enjoy this. After all here stood the man who had sentenced him to a year in Azkaban, not to mention completely dragged his name through the mud.

"I thought that was obvious Minister. I am the Dementor King. Word as reached me about your little article in your rag the Prophet. You deny that Lord Voldemort has returned, even though I gracefully provided you with several of his followers, yet you brush it off as what was it you called. Huh yes a hoax. Well let me tell you Minister that this is no hoax. Those who were killed were all members of Voldemort inner circle. I guess though you are not exactly pleased, after all no doubt several of those killed were regular depositors to your own little private trust fund. It just proves my thoughts, this Ministry is rotten to its very core. I came to bring you a warning Fudge. A war is coming, there is no middle ground. Lord Voldemort has returned and he will carry on his killing sprees until nothing is left of this world. You have a choice Minister, either side with me, and I can help you become a Minister to be proud of, or you can side with him, and become my follower's next feast. The choice is yours Fudge."

Harry was about to glide out of the room, when he turned and faced the minister. "There is one more thing I forgot to mention. Call off your search for Lord Potter. He is with me, and he will stay with me, he and I have much in common and together we will rid this world of the corruption, and Bigotry, and create a world were all wizards and witches are seen as equals, no matter their type of blood.

Fudge just nodded, and watched the figure fade into nothing, he quickly went over to his private bar and poured himself a shot of fire whiskey, before downing it. He had never been so scared in his life. He walked over to his intercom.

"Mavis inform the DMLE that they are to stop there search for Harry Potter. He is to be given a full pardon." Fudge sat behind his desk, thinking about the warning he had just been given. There was no middle ground, and he would have to choose a side, but the question was. Which one?

**Potter Manor**

Harry faded into his study and glided over to his desk. He removed his helmet and armour and stored it away in a vault only he could open. Once the armour had been stored, he turned to come face to face with Astoria. Harry looked at the young blonde puzzled, suddenly he found himself engulfed in a hug. He had no idea how to react, so he just allowed Astoria to hug him, while he kept his hands at his side. Finally Astoria broke the hug and stood in front of him. He could see a stray tear had fallen down her cheek.

"Not that I mind you hugging me Astoria, but may I ask what I have done to warrant such affection?" Harry had been taken formal Lord classes from Iris and was pleased to see that they were finally beginning to pay off. He watched Astoria sob for a few seconds before he saw her look up.

"I want to thank you for rescuing me and my sister. I dread to think what would have happened to us had you not arrived. What you did was very brave, especially for two girls you hardly knew. I also want to thank you for helping bring back our parents. My mum and dad mean the world to me and I couldn't bare to live without them."

Harry smiled. "You are welcome Astoria. Now if you excuse me I have to get ready for meeting with the director of Gringotts."

Astoria nodded, before walking out, harry stared transfixed as the young blonde leave, especially as she swayed her hips a little as she walked out of the study. Harry shook his head from the mere thought. "I need a cold shower"

**Hogwarts**

Hermione Jean Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room, going over several essays, they had been back at Hogwarts for a week now, and still there was no news on Harry's location. Hermione had to admit she was relieved to hear that he had survived the killing curse once again, but wondered just where he was. She looked over to one of the sofa's and saw her other best friend snoring away. She shook her head, the boy was a complete waste of space, the only reason he was still in Hogwarts was that she did most of his homework for him. In class he was absolute useless with a wand, when doing practical exercise. She thought Umbridge approach to defence was right up his street, all theory no practical. She sighed and went back to her essay, another thing was puzzling her though. The headmaster had not seem to bothered about Harry being missing, in fact he had not spent any time looking for him. this seemed very odd to her, especially when Dumbledore did all he could to look out for Harry. She looked down at her watch and could see it was close to eleven pm. She was glad that she didn't have prefect duty tonight, for she had been paired with Ronald, she couldn't believe he had been offered the position. She had been sure that it would have been her and Harry with the responsibility, not the red head garbage disposal. She gathered up all her things before placing them back in her back. Once everything was away she walked up to the sofa, and gave Ron's legs a gently kick.

"Ronald, wake up. Its nearly eleven, you should be in bed"

She groaned as Ron just turned the other way before muttering "Five more minutes mum" He then did something that made Hermione nearly throw up. He farted. Hermione held her hand over her nose and withdrew her wand. Whatever he had eaten for dinner, was seriously not agreeing with him. She swished her wand through the air, to freshen it a little. She then pointed her wand a Ron and sent several stinging hex, causing the red head to jump out of the sofa, and fall back over it. Hermione shook her head, before raising both hands in the air. She then just walked straight past the now spewed Ronald, and climbed the stairs to her dormitory, leaving the red head to find his own way up.

**Potter Manor**

Harry sat looking over the several documents that the director of Gringotts had given him. In the document was all his deposit and withdrawal. He was livid at what he had discovered. It seems Death was right and that he couldn't trust Dumbledore. Since he had been placed with the Dursley, the headmaster had been using his position has his magical guardian to help himself to his family fortune. Over 1,000,000 had been withdrawn from him alone. Not to mention several deposits made to a vault in the name of Prewitt. The last few withdrawal were the ones that made him mad the most though. His so called friend Ronald Weasley had been receiving 1000 galleons a month since they had started at Hogwarts, again approved by Dumbledore. Harry shook his head in disbelieve, however when the Director handed him the next document, he truly lost it. Dumbledore at set up a marriage contract between him and Ginny. With the stipulation that if he was to die, then half of his fortune would go to the Weasley's and the other half to Ginny. Harry's eyes flashed green, he attempted to rip up the document, but found out that he couldn't do it. He looked to the director for answers.

"I am Sorry Mr Potter, but the document is legally binding, the only way out of it is if you took up your place as head of the Potter family. You would then be considered an adult in the wizarding world and would be able to make your own decisions."

Harry nodded. "Well I have been informed that I should have visited you when I turned thirteen, however my magical guardian seems to have kept this information from me, because of it, I had to suffer nearly five months in Azkaban."

Director shook his head, in disbelieve. "Well I can assure you Mr Potter that Albus Dumbledore will be dealt with, especially now you have informed us that these withdrawal were made without your knowledge. Now to start the ball rolling as to speak, I need you to fill in these consent forms. These are to say that you take full responsibility for being a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble house, and that you are also aware that you are now considered an adult in our world. However you will still not be allowed to take up your seat on the Wizengamot until you reach 17, and so need to list a proxy to sit in your stead."

Harry grinned at being able to put the cat amongst the pigeons as to speak. "Director I wish to nominate Clyde Greengrass as my proxy."

The director grinned before taking back the filled in forms. He looked at each one to make sure they had been completely correctly, before he pulled out an odd device from his pocket and waved it over the documents, making them vanish. "Now Lord Potter there is only one more thing to do." he clicked his fingers and a small ornate black box appeared in his hand. He opened it to reveal a gold signet ring in the middle of it were two swords crossed over, with a small ruby phoenix flying above it. The director held out the box and watched as Harry removed it and then placed it on his finger. The ring glowed briefly to adjust to his fingers, before returning back to normal. The director smiled.

"May I be the first to congratulate you on your ascension to Lord Potter." He then handed Harry the marriage contract and grinned. "Now try."

Harry wasted no time in tearing up the contract until only little shreds of paper were left. He then turned to the director. "I want everything that was taken returned, with interest. I also wish you take a 30% cut of the total interest recovered."

The director eyes widened before he bowed in front of Harry. "My Lord you are too kind, I swear on my goblin magic that I will get back every last knut that has been taken from you, and bring those responsible to justice."

Harry nodded then watched the director pick up his case before vanishing away. He then sat down at his desk and began to go over several documents that the director had left. It seems plus the gold, he had several huge investments that were making him a nice little income. He noticed several of the companies were in the muggle world, and guessed that his mother had obviously suggested them to his father. He smiled at one investment in particular. It seems he owned 35% of the coca cola franchise. A drink he had favoured more above all in the muggle world. Harry made note to himself that he needed to order several cases of the beverage as he was getting tired of pumpkin juice. He was interrupted by Clyde knocking on the door.

"Harry now that you have taken up your Lordship, will you allow me and family to swear fealty to your house?"

Harry smiled and nodded. He then watched all the Greengrass family walk in and surround him in a semi-circle. He watched as Clyde was the first to kneel and kiss his signet ring. "I Clyde Norman Greengrass, hereby swear my loyalties to House Potter, and if I am ever to betray this loyalty then I will accept the ultimate punishment."

Harry watched amazed as his signet ring glowed blue, before it dispelled a blue light engulfing Clyde. Just as the light had appeared, it had vanished. Harry then watched as Clyde backed away before his wife took his place. She swore the same oath and was also surrounded by the blue glow.

Next was Astoria, she had watched her parents swear their oaths and took her place kneeling in front of Harry. She then took hold of his hand, before kissing his ring. However just as she had touched his hand, she had felt a strange tingling feeling. Something she had never felt before. She took a deep breath before swearing the same oath. Once she was done she stood and took her place back by her parent's side.

Harry had also felt the odd tingling feeling and wondered what it could be, however that thought went out of his head as Daphne glared at him. Her ice blue eyes penetrated his very soul almost like a dagger. He gulped as he took in the beauty of her face and figure as she knelt before him. Her blonde hair cascaded down over her shoulder giving her the look of perfection. He was pulled from his thought by Daphne voice stating the same oath. He noticed as soon as she touched her hand he felt the odd tingling however this another vivid image flashed before his mind, again involving Daphne. Just what was going on? He watched her also glow blue, and then returned back to her place beside her sister.

"Thank you too all of you for swearing loyalty to my house. It is nice to finally have someone who I can trust and not someone who wants to help me just because of my fame. Clyde you should know that I have made you Proxy for house Potter on the Wizengamot."

Clyde eyes widened before he bowed. "Thank you My lord." It was a huge honour for A Lord of a Ancient house, to represent a Noble house. An Honour that was unheard of, if Clyde had to be honest. It was clear that Harry was going to cause some serious problem within the wizengamot.

"Harry how did the meeting with Fudge go?"

Harry grinned. "Just lets say that the Minister needed a new pair of underwear after I had left."

This statement caused everyone giggle. Soon the giggling had stopped and everyone went back up to their respective room. Daphne walked into her room, and closed the door. She didn't want to say anything, but she too had been having vivid images of Harry in her mind. She too wondered what it could mean. In fact ever since they had got here Harry had been on her mind, at Hogwarts she wouldn't even give him the time of day, but now, it was if she was feeling drawn to him. Daphne climbed into the bed and then wriggled under the quilt. She then closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, however again like before she was plagued with dreams about Harry Potter.

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

Albus Dumbledore was just tucking into his morning breakfast, when a regal looking owl landed right in front of him. He could see that a letter was tied to it's leg. Carefully he removed the letter and watched the owl fly away. e turned it over in his hand and saw the Gringott crest. Carefully he broke the seal and removed the letter.

_Dear Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_We here at Gringotts are giving you notice, that we will be removing 1,000,000 galleons from you personal vault, to pay recently ascended, Lord Harry James Potter. investigation into the Potter accounts show that you knowingly removed funds from the vault without permission of the Heir apparent. All though you were Lord Potter's magical guardian, and had a right to withdrew these funds, you did so without informing Lord Potter, of your actions. You then went on to deposit money from the Potter account into several private vaults, which are also now under investigation. Until the full amount is paid back in full. We at Gringotts are sad to inform you that your vaults will be frozen until further notice._

_Hope you are well_

_Ragarok Director of Gringotts London Branch_

Albus's hand shook with absolute fury, how could those disgusting little creature do this to him. He was Albus Dumbledore, Merlin first class three times and Chief warlock to the Wizengamot. Not to mention chief warlock of the international wizards confederation. He crunched the letter up in the ball, before standing and storming out of the Great hall. If the Goblins had found out about this, then it was only a matter of time, before they discovered that he had been paying Molly and Ron Weasley. Not to mention the illegal marriage contract between Harry and the youngest Weasley Ginny. Molly would have to be informed of this at once. He stormed up the staircase, and slammed the door open, causing Fawkes to jump with fright. He then waved his wand over all the portraits to freeze them in place. He threw some floo powder into the fireplace and shouted. "The Burrows."

**The Burrows**

Molly Weasley, was not happy, she had just come back from Gringotts and been informed that her vault had been frozen. This infuriated the angry red head, as the vault contained the money she received each year for the marriage contract between Harry and her Ginny to stay active. She had returned to see one of her locked drawers were scorched. Waving her wand she opened it only to find a small pile of ash in the drawer. Molly shook with anger, there was only one way the marriage contract would burn up, and that was if the head of the Potter family had cancelled. Which meant those nasty creatures had been in contact with Harry and made him aware of his heritage. She was just about to blow her top even more when she noticed the face of Albus Dumbledore in her fire place.

"Albus the Goblin know of our plot. The Prewitt vault has been sealed and everything in it, is being returned to Harry. Ron own personal vault as also been seized and frozen. You promised me your plan was fail proof."

Albus sighed, If there was one thing that scared him, it was an angry Molly Weasley. He thought he would try defuse the situation quickly as possible. "I am aware of this Molly. As I have also received notice that my vault will be frozen and the sum of 1,000,000 galleons withdrawn to pay back the Potter brat. I was checking to see if the marriage contract was intact."

Molly waved her wand and summoned the pile of ash from the drawer. She then dropped it in front of Albus. She watched as he shook his head.

"Then we must convince everyone that Harry is going Dark, and if need be has joined forces with Voldemort. The less support he has the better. I have a funny feeling the Greengrass family are with him at present, as their two daughters failed to return to school this term. Which would mean he is in hiding. If I would have to guess, he is most likely at Potter Manor, which is heavily warded. We will have to wait until he makes a move, then we will decided the appropriate type of action. I also feel that Sirius is beginning to work things out, and will need to be taken care of. I will leave you to cook something up. After all you are a master with potions. Maybe a really strong loyalty one keyed to me, so that he accepts everything without question. The last batch worked wonders on Kingly and Remus."

Molly nodded. "Very well, Albus, here is a top off for Minerva as well. No doubt the effects of her last dose will be wearing off soon. The others will ready by the next Order meeting."

Albus, smiled. If there was one person he could count on it was Molly Weasley. He took the vial and handed to one of the house elves. "Pour this in Minerva's drink tonight."

The small house elf looked disgusted and popped away, leaving Albus to muse over his next move to convince everyone that he was a light Lord.

**Riddle Manor**

Voldemort sat and listened as Dawlish gave his report on the situation with the Ministry. He was most displeased to learn that all those who had been sent out on the raids were now dead. However what intrigued him the most was this new character that called himself the Dementor king. He had noticed the six Dementors he had sent never returned. This made him think that they had reported back to their master, and he had intercepted the raids. The question was why? What did this character have to gain out of all this? He slowly tapped his wand against his throne like chair.

"You have done well Dawlish. Return to your post, and inform me if there are any other further developments."

Dawlish bowed before he walked out of the room, only leaving his masters inner circle. "Bellatrix, how goes the talks with Narcissa. Is she prepared to join our cause?"

Bellatrix bowed in front of her Lord and kissed the hem of his robe. "My sister is a stubborn one My Lord. At present she is grieving for the loss of her husband and son. However I have heard from a reliable source that she intends to meet up with Lord Black, to see if she would be allowed back into the family."

Voldemort sneered. That could not happen. He relied on the Malfoy Fortune to fund is organization. If Narcissa was to return to be a Black, then the Malfoy fortune would also be turned over to Lord Black.

"Bella see to it that it never happens. Do what you must to make sure she does not contact Lord Black."

Bella bowed once again. Before leaving her masters presence. She would make sure her sister saw reason, even if she had to hold her under the torture curse. She would submit to her masters rule.

**Potter Manor**

Daphne knocked on her sisters door. She had been dreaming about Harry last night, and had woken up in the most uncomfortable position. She waited a few seconds. Still there was no reply. She opened the door and could see a head full of blonde hair spewed on the pillow. Daphne sighed before grabbing the corner of the quilt and drawing it back. She gasped as she looked at the state of dress her sister was in. Her PJ bottoms were dangling around her ankles, with her knickers, and there was a dry wet patch, just showing at the apex of her legs.

"Astoria! What the hell."

Astoria's eyes snapped opened at seeing her sister. She then looked down at her state of dress, before squealing and yanking her knickers and bottoms up. Her cheeks were tainted pink as she looked at the shocked expression on her sister's face. She noticed Daphne raised her wand before using it to close and ward the door. Astoria then saw Daphne stand over her, arms crossed against her chest, her eyes neon blue, and mouth was in a firm line.

"Okay little Missy spill. What were you doing last night?"

Astoria rolled her eyes, and slowly sat up. She got out of bed and walked over to her dresser, before sitting down and brushing her long hair. She could still see her sister standing there in the reflection of the mirror.

"What did it look like I had been doing? I did what any girl would do after thinking about a boy. I played with myself."

Daphne shook her head. "That is not the point Tory. Doing it in your own home is one thing, but doing it in someone else home is another. What if it had been Harry? who had woken you up, or worse Mum and Dad."

Astoria smiled at the vision of Harry waking her up, and seeing her totally naked from the waist down. She giggled to herself, and wondered what his reaction would have been. The smile didn't go unnoticed by her sister, and she watched as her face went slowly red.

"What if it had been Harry? Would you have been jealous Daph's? Don't give me that look, I have seen the quick sneak peeks you have been giving him, when he is training. You like him. Of course you don't want to admit as your scared that your whole Ice queen persona would be ruined, if you hooked up with Gryffindors Golden boy. I on the other hand have no problem with him being in Gryffindor, after all, the hat considered putting me in there in the first place."

Daphne huffed. "I do not like him. I respect him that's all."

Astoria smirked. "You respect him, that's why you have a damp patch between your legs."

Daphne eyes widened as she slowly looked down. She quickly bought her hands down to cover up the patch, much to her sister's amusement.

"No good hiding it Daph, I saw it the moment I woke up. If I hadn't know you liked Harry, I would of thought that I had made you aroused with the state you found me in."

Daphne cringed at what was coming from her sister, she hated to admit it, but she had been having some very naughty dreams about the young Lord. Dreams that seem to come out of nowhere in particular. She remembered a scene. They were in their third year. And was holding hands walking through Hogsmead, laughing and giggling with each other. They had then got a private booth in the three broomstick and had began to make out with each other, Another image was the Yule ball. She remembered breaking off from her date and waiting in the small garden that had been erected. Again Harry had appeared and they had started to dance under the moon light to the music coming from the great hall. The dancing had soon turned more sexual with him, holding her close and leaning in to kiss her. The last dream was the strangest, she was sitting by his bedside, after the third task, holding his hand. Suddenly she snapped. These were not dreams, they were memories. Memories she had supposedly lost and was now regaining. She stormed out of her sister's room and ran to find her parents. She found them sitting down to breakfast with Harry. She walked up to Harry and stood in front of him.

"Lord Potter, I want you to listen carefully. Think back to our third year. Do you recall us walking around Hogsmead together?

Harry wondered where this question had come from. He tried to remember, but all he could recall was the time he, Ron and Hermione had scared Draco and his goons away from the old shack.

"The only time I was ever in Hogsmead in my third year was when I sneaked out to see Ron and Hermione. Why do you ask?

Daphne was doing her best to hold her temper in check. "What about fourth year? Do you recall dancing with me outside of the Yule ball in the garden under the moonlight?

Harry scratched his head. He didn't want to be reminded of his fourth year, specially the Yule ball, where he had been a right prat to his date. He looked up.

"No I can't recall any of that." Clyde had been listening carefully, he had wondered what his daughter had been harping on about. His eyes then widened as the piece started to fall into place.

"Lord Potter, do you mind if I perform a quick spell on you and Daphne, I have a funny feeling Dumbledore is responsible for this."

Harry nodded and allowed Clyde to cast his spell. He felt an odd tingling feeling, before several vapours of smoke appeared above his head. He looked to Daphne and could see the same vapour appear above her head. He watched Clyde face as it grew angry.

"Why the meddling old fool. You and my daughter have been obliviated on a number of occasions while being at Hogwarts. My daughter also compulsion charms on her, so that she has nothing to do with you. We need to make an appointment with the Hospital right away, so that we can start to have both your memories restored. If I ever get my hands on the old goat I will kill him."

Astoria had listened from the top of the stairs. It seemed that Harry and her sister had been courting while at Hogwarts. And that the headmaster had been wiping their memories of the events taken place. Her heart sank as she slowly crept back to her room, she had been hoping to make a good impression on Harry, as she fancied the Young Lord, now though, it looked like her sister was in pole position her the Lord affection.

**Hogwarts Head master office.**

Albus sat behind his desk. He was thinking back to Harry's school life. Everything had gone to plan. Harry had arrived abused and helpless. He had befriended the young Weasley male, and had been sorted into Gryffindor. Even with the sorting hat wanting to place him in Slytherin. Albus still had no clue, what had made the hat do that. After all every Potter who had been through that school had been a Gryffindor. However his answer soon arrived in Harry's third year. He had come across it by complete accident of course. He had stumbled into the Three broomsticks for a quite drink. When he had spotted Harry and Miss Greengrass of all people, sharing a booth and sharing a ice cream. It was clear to him, that they were on a date. He cursed himself for handing Harry the cloak, as it was the only logical conclusion for how he had escaped from Hogwarts. Albus knew that the Dursley would never had signed his permission slip. He remembered watching them share a kiss. This would not do. He was to marry the youngest Weasley. He had then obliviated both of them and planted the memory that Harry was in Hogsmead to find Ron and Hermione. He thought his work was done, however it seemed that Fate had other ideas, as in fourth year, the two had grown close again. Dumbledore recalled watching Miss Greengrass break off from her date. And walk towards the garden. He had then noticed that Harry had done the same. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realise that they had started their courting again. Quickly he sneaked out of the dance after them. He watched through some bushes as they slowly danced with each other under the moonlight. He watched them kiss each other. Raising his wand he again obliviated them. Albus was pulled from his memory by the angry call of his bonded phoenix Fawkes.

"Be quite stupid bird."

Albus then thought back to what Molly had told him. The contract was void, Harry was free to marry whoever he chose. The fact that both Greengrass daughters had not returned back to school, was no real surprise. He had guessed that the Greengrass family was with Harry and supporting him, he just hoped that the strong charms he had placed on Miss Greengrass would be strong enough to keep them apart. As an Alliance between Greengrass and Potter would truly be frightening. Unknown to the headmaster, at the very moment two teens were having their memories restored.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the Franchise. I also make no money from writing this story.**

**A/N: Here is chapter five. Please enjoy.**

**St Mungo's**

Harry sat up in one of the hospital beds. His head felt like someone had smashed a melon over it. The treatment to have his memory restored had been extremely painful. So painful that had Harry had to scale from one to ten, it would have been a straight ten. The healer had given him warning about the effects he would feel after the treatment, he was told the moment the treatment was over the memories he had lost would flood back all in one go. As if on queue, Harry screamed as he felt back onto his pillow and blacked out.

_Flash back (Second Year)_

_Harry had decided that he was fed up of everyone staring at him. He grabbed his books from the table and walked out of the Great hall. He couldn't help but feel every pair of eyes had followed him out. Harry sighed. He couldn't exactly blame them. He had spoken to a snake, and in this day and age, that was bad. So bad in fact he was being accused of being the heir of Slytherin. Harry thought back to how he had discovered Filch's cat, hanging from one of the torch holders petrified. Why was he always in the wrong place at the wrong time? Was it a curse? Did fate enjoy making him her bitch? He carried on walking through the corridor. He decided that the only place he might find some solitude was the Library. Harry pushed open the doors and watched Mrs Prince's eyes follow him closely. He found the furthest table from the door and placed his book down. He then opened his DADA book, why he had no idea. Harry had been expected a hell of lot more than what he was being taught. So far all he had discovered was how useless their teacher was. He groaned as he looked at the assignment. A full two foot essay on how Lockhart beat the banshee. Harry removed one of Lockart's books from his bag and began to read. Taking note as he came to important parts in the story. He was so engrossed in his work, that he failed to hear one of the chairs pulled from the table he was sitting at. Finally realising he had company, he put the book down and looked at the newcomer. There seating a few feet from him, was Blonde hair girl, with sparkling sapphire eyes. He came back to sense when the girl spoke._

_Hi I'm Daphne Greengrass. I couldn't help but notice your sudden vanishing act from the home work study group. Is everything okay?"_

_Harry looked at the girl questionably, the first thing he noticed was her uniform, and the silver serpent that rested just over her left breast. Immediately He went on the defensive as he had been told all Slytherin were bad news._

"_What's it to you. Here to make fun of me like Malfoy does. I know what you snakes are like. You're all dark, and evil."_

_The reaction he got was the last he was expecting. The girl was laughing. This only made Harry angrier. He was ready to get up and leave when he felt a soft hand on his. He looked to the see Daphne was giving him a sympathetic look. Was this a trick? Harry had quickly learnt that all Slytherin were cunning. It was one of the traits needed to enter the house. He waited, finally Daphne spoke._

"_Forgive me Potter, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the absolute trash that someone has brain washed you with. I may be in Slytherin, but I am not dark and my family have no ties to the Dark lord or the Malfoy's. I followed you here to make sure you were okay. I expected your two friends to follow you, Granger and Weasley, but it seemed they were more concerned with their studies then helping their friend."_

_Harry lowered his head, he then looked up to see Daphne was still sitting there, he wondered if she was being sincere or if this was a huge prank to embarrass him more. He sighed before sitting back down.  
_

"_So you're not here on Malfoy's orders? and you're not here to make fun of me, or accuse me of being something I am not?"_

_Daphne shook her head. She was feeling sorry for Potter. It was clear that he was guarded individual, and didn't open up to anyone. Much like herself in fact. She sat there for few seconds then spoke._

"_Like I said before Potter. I am not here to make fun of you, or accuse you of anything. I just thought that you needed someone to talk to that's all."_

_Harry frowned. "But why though, I mean what is in for you?"_

_Daphne felt rather hurt that he was accusing her of being out for personal gain. She had been told by her father to look out for Harry while he was at school. After all he was to be a lord, a powerful figure in their world. Daphne had tried to make friends with him in the first year, but he was always surrounded by Granger and Weasley. Now though he was alone and she could finally fill him in on a little bit about his past._

"_Look Potter, I will be perfectly honest with you. My father was good friends with your father James Potter. Although they were in separate houses, like we are. They still managed to get along, and became good friends. My mother was a Ravenclaw and was also good friends with your mother. After they graduated our parents got married. My parents were present at your parents wedding, like your parents were present at my parents. Our families were the best of friends, and it was decided that if anything should happen to either family, then the one who survived would be guardian to any off-spring. You see Harry when your parents died. You should have been placed in my parents care, not taken away from the magical world as you were. My father spent years trying to find out where you had been taken, but all the records of your whereabouts had been sealed by the chief warlock of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore. He knew as soon as you started Hogwarts then you would be at a huge disadvantage, and no doubt easy to manipulate, and I have to admit he was spot on. I mean your comment about all Slytherin being evil is proof of that. Harry there is no dark or light spell. It is all about intent."_

_This seemed to catch Harry's attention, he had always been told that there was either light or dark. There was no middle ground, and here was a girl he hardly knew telling him that everything he had been told was a lie. He listened carefully as Daphne explained her statement._

"_Lets take one of the unforgivable for example. The imperio curse. This curse forces the victim to do whatever the person who had cast the spell wants them to do. Say for example you were trying to help someone trapped in a fire, and they were panicking and not listening to your advice. You could cast the curse to lead them out safely. Likewise you could use the curse to have someone walk off the edge of the cliff. You see it is only a spell and the intent of the one casting it makes it dark or light."_

_Harry was thunder struck what Daphne had said, made perfect sense. Had he been brainwashed into believing all Slytherin was evil? If so then why? The more he thought about it, the more questions he was beginning to ask. He noticed that Daphne was looking at him. He sighed before turning to her._

"_Well I guess we can try to be friends. After all our parents were then, there is no reason why we shouldn't."_

_Daphne smiled and nodded. "Well shall we start over. I am Daphne Victoria Greengrass, heiress to the Most Ancient house Greengrass." Harry extended his hand and shook Daphne's hand before replying._

"_Hi I'm Harry Potter, of house Potter. Daphne raised her eyebrow, clearly no one had told him anything. Well that would soon change._

_End of Flash back._

Harry opened his eyes and breathed heavily. He had just experienced one of the memories that had been removed. He found him holding his head again as another memory flashed into his mind.

_Flash back (Third year.)_

_Harry was creeping through the corridors under is invisibility cloak. He had received a note that his friend Daphne wished to meet him. They had planned to meet in one of the abandoned classroom. He found the room they were to meet in. He carefully turned the nob on the door and opened it to see a figure standing in the shadow. He heard it whisper._

"_Harry is that you?"_

_Harry carefully removed his cloak and lit his wand tip with a simple lumos spell. He then waved it around the room and saw Daphne sitting at one of the desk. She didn't look happy. He walked over before taking a seat opposite her and smiling._

"_Hi Daphne how are you?"_

_Daphne looked at him coldly. "Hi Daphne is that all you have to say. After a whole summer of no contact, you say hi Daphne."_

_Harry sensed he was in hot water. Clearly Daphne was not happy with him about something. However he couldn't think what that might be. So he did the most logical thing and asked._

"_Did I do something to upset you Daphne? If I did then please tell me."_

_Daphne glared. Her ice blue eyes glowing in the shallow darkness. "I wrote to you all summer, and you didn't even reply to one of my letters. I was worried Harry. Worried that those awful muggles had done something to you. It was only by the off chance that my father found out about your little bit of accidental magic, which put my mind at rest. Why Harry? Why did you not reply?"_

_Harry sat there mouth open, but nothing seemed to be coming out. He then came back to his senses. "Daphne I have received no letters from you this summer. The only mail I have received as been from Ron and Hermione, oh and my Hogwarts letter that's it. I promise you had I received anything from you then I would have replied right away."  
_

_Daphne glared softened, her eyes slowly lost their glow. "You're not lying are you? You never received my letters?"_

_Harry shook his head. He then watched as Daphne eyes started to glow again. "That bloody bastard. I bet he has mail redirection wards on your home. So only mail he wants you to have can get through."_

_Harry wondered who she was talking about, it then hit him, that she was talking about Dumbledore. Harry's own eyes began to flash neon green. How dare the old goat read his mail, Harry was beginning to understand, that everything Daphne had told him was true about the old fool. He was just a puppet, a puppet that was having it's string pulled quite literally. He looked over at Daphne._

"_What did these letters actually say?"_

_Daphne put her hands together and looked down, she then raised her head and looked at Harry. "Before I answer that Harry. I want you to answer a question, and I want you to be honest about it. What do you see me as?"_

_Harry was rather taken back by the question. He wondered why she would ask such a thing. He saw her as a friend, an attractive friend, but a friend never a less. He then thought about how she had reacted the first time he had walked into the room, and how she had jumped to conclusion. His eye widened as he was beginning to slowly understand what this was all about. She like him. She liked him in more then just a friend. She was worried that he had received the letters and had read them, and found that she had liked him. By him not replying then she would have thought that he never liked her in the same way. Harry shook his head, how could he have been so blind. He looked up and smiled._

"_Daphne I see you as a friend, however I am guessing you don't look at me like that do you. If I would have to guess by your reaction after I had sat down, then I would say that you fancied me."_

_His thoughts were confirmed as he saw her blush. He then smiled. "To answer your question I see you as a friend, but i don't think we can be that any longer." Harry watched Daphne frown, maybe this was not the right way to go about this. Harry decided he better make his point quick, before he ended up being hexed. " What I meant was Daphne that I want to be more then friends. I to have been attracted to you, actually from the first time you sat down with me in the library, that smile those deep blue eyes. You're every boys dream girl. I would be gay if I said I never fancied you. Daphne Greengrass would you considered being my girlfriend?"_

_Daphne eyes slowly began tear up. She ran around the table and jumped into his lap before hugging him tightly. "Oh Harry you don't know how long I have been waiting for you to ask me that question. When you never replied to my letters, I thought you just saw me as just a friend, but now I know you fancy me too. I am the happiest girl in this entire world. Of course I want to be your girlfriend."_

_For the first time in their short friendship the two teens kissed to seal the deal. Harry pulled away and used his hand to wipe away the tears now leaking down the side of Daphne face. He then smiled._

"_Well now that is decided, how do you want to go about this? After all Ron and Hermione would have a fit if they found out we were dating, and I am sure Malfoy would have something to say, if he ever found out, not to mention the rest of your house."_

_Daphne nodded in understanding. "We will keep it a secret then, you can take me on our first date when we visit Hogsmeade."_

_Harry's heart sank as he looked sadly into Daphne eyes. "My uncle never signed the permission slip for me attend Hogsmeade, so I am stuck here."_

_Daphne bit her bottom lip in thought. Her eyes then widened. She smiled at Harry. "What about your cloak. You could use it to sneak past Filch and meet me in the village. We can go to the Three broomstick as I have heard that most of my house goes to the Hogs head instead."_

_Harry smiled then hugged Daphne causing her to squeal. "You're brilliant you know that. How did a guy like me, end up with a pretty smart witch like you?"_

_Daphne pecked him gently on the lips. "You're just lucky I guess."_

_**Hogsmeade**  
_

_Harry carefully wrapped his cloak around himself. He could see that Filch was guarding the door and marking off the students as they left. Carefully he waited until Filch had turned around before sneaking out of the door. He quickly moved across the snow, and quickly walked where others had walked so that his footsteps were undetected. He was pleased to see that a cart was waiting and there was no one inside it. Quickly he climbed into it, before shutting the door behind him. He sat down and looked out the window as the carriage began the short stroll down into the small village of Hogsmeade. Once the carriage had stopped he climbed out of it, and headed to the spot where he and Daphne had decided to meet. He spotted her standing in one of the alleys. She was dressed in a white roll neck jumper, and pair of blue jeans that hugged her hips nicely. Her hair was down and her face showed the smallest hint of make-up. Harry thought she had never looked so beautiful. He carefully tip toed up behind her still wearing his cloak. He moved his arms out of the cloak and gently wrapped them around Daphne waist. He heard the sharp gasp, and quickly moved his mouth to her ear._

"_It's me Daph."_

_He felt her relax into his embrace, and rest her head on his chest. "Next time Harry, please don't do that. I could have hexed you. Not to mention you scared the life out of me."_

_Harry turned Daphne to face him, he then leaned in and captured her lips with his. He felt Daphne melt into the kiss, as he used his arms to support her body as it slowly began to relax. Soon both needed air. He pulled back then wrapped his arm around her, before nestling his head into her long blonde hair. He got the sweet smell of strawberries and vanilla. He then pulled back, took her hand in his and led her out on to the busy streets of the village._

_It wasn't long before they came to the Three broomstick. Harry led her in to the small pub. They found a vacant booth at the back and sat next to each other holding hands. They were approached by the bar owner._

"_What can I get for the happy couple?"_

_Harry smiled and squeezed Daphne's hand gently. "We will have two butter beers and two of your house special please."_

_The owner jotted down the order before smiling. "Coming right up my dears."_

_Harry Daphne sat in the booth just enjoying the gentle music that was playing. He was surprised to see how empty it was. There was only a handful of students. Soon there order arrived and they were soon enjoying a nice meal together. Once they had finished the ordered the biggest ice cream sundae and shared it between the two of them. Harry saw a small drop of ice cream on Daphne nose. He leaned in and gently licked it off. He then moved his mouth to her lips, before giving her a gentle kiss. However that all that he could remember as after that, the memories started to skip to his fourth year._

_Harry was looking around the room. He could see Daphne was sitting down next to her date. It killed him that they couldn't be seen together. He could see that Daphne now again gave him a sad smile, as if she was thinking the same thing as he was. Harry looked to the clock in the hall. He and Daphne had decided to sneak away from their respective dates, to meet up and take their relationship to the next level. Daphne had been worried that Harry might not survive the tournament and had asked him to take her innocence tonight, just in case anything did happen. At least then they could have the thought knowing that they had given themselves to each other completely. Harry looked up at the clock and saw it strike nine. He excused himself from his date, before making his way toward the small garden that had been erected for the Yule Ball. Harry waited anxiously, on the small lawn. He looked up to Daphne slowly walking towards him. Her white evening gown flowed gracefully, and the small blue sapphire tiara he bought matched the look perfectly. He smiled as he hugged her and buried his head into her hair once again. No matter how many times he did this, it was never enough. He whispered in her ear._

"_You look beautiful."_

_Daphne smiled and closed her eyes as she held on to the boy she loved. It had been torture trying to keep by the appearance that they both was having nothing to do with each other. They had discovered that someone had been wiping their memories, and replacing them with false one. Memories that never involved each other. They both held on to each other, as they heard a slow song echo out of the great hall. Harry placed his arms around Daphne waist before swaying gently to the music._

_End of Flashback._

Harry opened his eyes again. However this time they were glowing neon green. Furniture around the room began to lift into the air. He watched as the healers tried to approach him, only to be blasted back, by an invisible shield. Harry raised both his arms before he was engulfed by a black shadow. He walked out of it dressed in his black armour with his black helmet on his head. He could see the frightened expression on the healers faces. He raised his hands, before a black wave expelled from his hands. Everything it touched fell into a deep sleep. Once everyone was asleep Harry glided towards the room of the girl he loved. No one would ever interfere with their lives again. Dumbledore's days were numbered. Soon he would feel the wrath of the Dementor King.

**A/N: There is the background to how Harry and Daphne met. Next chapter we see Harry scare the Headmaster, and more dark secrets are revealed concerning the suppose Light Lord.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Here is next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. You will all now see just what Dumbledore is in this story.  
**

**Potter Manor**

Daphne sat at her dresser, brushing her hair worried. She and Harry had just got back from the hospital, after having both their memories restored. However it was the manner in which they had left that really worried her. Harry had burst into her Hospital room, dressed as the Dementor King. His eyes were glowing neon green, and he had an unholy dark aura about him. If she had to be honest, it frightened her. He had just lifted her up bridal style, and had just left the room. She had seen all the bodies lying around on the floor. She had tried to question him, on what had happened, but all he seemed to say was

"Later."

They had then just faded back to Potter Manor, and into her bedroom no less. He had laid her down on the bed, and then walked out of the door. She had tried to grab hold of his arm, only to let go again, when she saw his green eyes flash. He then glided out the room, and faded away. Daphne had no idea, what had gotten in to him, or where he had gone. She thought back to what she had discovered. She and Harry had been a couple. A couple who had loved each other so much, that they had both been prepared to give themselves to one another. It hurt her to think how she had been treating her love, these last few weeks. Even though she knew it wasn't her fault, she still felt guilty about it. She just hoped that wherever he had gone, that he would be safe, and come back to her soon.

**Headmaster private Quarters.**

Albus Dumbledore was in bed, when he felt a deathly chill enter his room. Quickly he grabbed his wand off his bedside table, only to looked horrified as it just flew away into the darkness. He looked to the shadow, and what he saw made him white as a sheet. There in the darkness were two neon green orbs, glaring at him. Dumbledore rolled out of bed, and crawled away, as he could see the orbs were getting closer and closer. He then heard a chilling voice.

"There is nowhere to run Albus Dumbledore!"

Albus still shaking slowly stood up, and replied in a frightened voice. "Who, Who are you?" He fell to his knee once again as memories of his misdeeds flooded his mind. He watched the image as if they were a slide show. The more he saw the more he slowly withdrew into himself. He heard the voice again.

"Fear is such a wonderful thing. It can make proud men cower, It can drive people to madness. It can even drive people to take their own life."

Albus couldn't take anymore, he shouted. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

Harry grinned at the effect his Dementor power was having on the old fool. To see the man who had pulled his strings all his life cower at his feet, was most rewarding. He decided that Albus had felt enough for now, and reduced his fear power back to normal.

"I am he who calls himself the Dementor king, You have a lot to answer for Dumbledore, namely at what you have done to one Lord Harry James Potter. He has told we a great deal about you. How you took him from his home, and left him on the doorsteps of his relatives, to be abused and mistreated. He also told me about your plan of having him befriend a one Ronald Weasley. Who would by your orders spy on him, and brainwash him into believing whatever he heard. Not to mention your meddling in his love life. Yes Dumbledore, he knows all about that, thanks to having his memory restored. You're just lucky I left him where he is, otherwise he would be ripping you from limb from limb, by now. I decided to pay you a visit on his behalf, so you could try and at least atone for your misdeeds towards him."

Albus slowly stood up and looked into the eyes of the Dementor king. He could now see what had the Ministry in a panic. He himself was close to losing his bowels as the figure towered over him. Trying to pull himself together he looked at the figure.

"You cannot believe everything, that comes out of the mouth of Harry Potter. He is nothing but an attention seeking brat, who needs to kept on a short leash. "

Harry's eyes glowed, how dare the old fool try to drag his name through the mud. Oh if the old man only knew who he was talking too. Harry was sure he would be singing a different tune. He watched the old man walk to his desk, before taking a seat behind it. He slowly glided towards him.

"So you are the Dementor king. The one responsible for killing no more than ten family heads, and sending our world into chaos. Well I am sure there is an easy way to deal with you. After all I am the greatest light Lord ever, and having already defeated one Dark Lord, you shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Harry almost burst out laughing, at what was pouring out of the old coot mouth. Who did he think he was dealing with, some amateur wizard in a fancy dress costume. Harry wanted to see just how powerful the old man thought he was.

"If that is the case Albus Dumbledore, then take your best shot." Harry threw the old man's wand back to him and watched as the old man smiled before shouting.

"Epecto Patronum."

Harry watched smiling as a huge white snake appeared from the old fools wand. The snake took one look at him, before vanishing into a cloud of smoke. Harry laughed.

"That was it, old man. You thought because I was called the Dementor king, that a simple charm could harm me." Harry glided closer to the shocked headmaster, obviously he had been expecting that the patronus would have driven him away. Oh how wrong he was.

"Interesting to see what your Patronus took the form of. Being a Lord of the light I would have expected it, to be a Griffin or a phoenix. Never would I guess the so called Powerful Light Lord would have a snake as his patronus. Still learning this doesn't surprise me, after all we both know, your whole light Lord persona is a front for who you really are. In fact lets see just exactly who you really are shall we."

Without warning Harry glided and grabbed the old man's head between his armoured glove hands. He then looked deep into the old man's mind. What he saw sickened him. He saw the old fool standing over a young girl, torturing her while another boy watched bound in chains, screaming

"Ariana."

The scene then switched showing him walking towards the chained boy, and planting a thought into his mind of him being a Dark Lord. The scene then switched once again, as he watched Albus stand off against the same man he had brainwashed. Harry guessed now that the boy was Grindelwald and this was the famous duel, where Albus defeated his first Dark Lord. The scene then changed to seeing the old man walking up to a muggle orphanage and entering the room of a small boy. Harry wondered who this boy was, however his eyes widened as Albus said.

"Hello Tom Riddle."

The next couple of scenes proved too much for Harry to look at, as he discovered what it was that had made Voldemort what he was today. He had been moulded by Albus own design to become the next Dark Lord. Harry withdrew from the old fools mind throwing him across the room. He completely lost control of all sense and logic.

"You horrible excuse for a human being. You tortured your own sister just because she loved your best friend. You then used your wand to make your friend believe he was a Dark Lord." Death had been correct, all this just so Dumbledore could get kicks out of being the first Light Lord to destroy two Dark Lords. Some of the memories wanted to make harry throw up. "So the great Light Lord is nothing but a chess master and a Dark Lord himself. I understand now why you did it, You wanted acknowledgement, you knew there were no Dark Lords around, so you thought you would invent one. Someone who was your puppet, someone you could control to make sure you could beat him, and be known as the next Light Lord. You disgust me. No wonder Voldemort is the way he is, you saw the potential in creating a second Dark Lord, to beat. So you ruined his life, just as you ruined Lord Potter's I am just grateful the young Lord never experienced your so called one on one time with the child. How can you live with yourself, knowing what you have done to so many innocent people?"

One scene had stuck out though. It had been When Dumbledore had interviewed their Divination teacher and had cast the imperio curse on her so that she would shout out a Prophecy. Seems Death had been correct once more. Dumbledore had set Voldemort on his parents. However Harry knew he couldn't reveal who he really was, so he continued to play the role of the Dementor King.

"You're the reason Voldemort went after Lord Potters parents. You passed onto him a false prophecy, knowing full well that he wouldn't stand for a child to get in his way of becoming the ruler of this world. You weaved the entire thing just so you could get your kicks out of being the light Lord who destroyed two Dark Lords, a feat that not even Merlin had done."

Dumbledore was slowly getting up. All his most darkest secrets had been revealed, there was no way he could allow this thing to leave with that knowledge. Albus knew if it got out that he had planned the whole thing then he would be ruined and his vision of being the first wizard to conquer two Dark Lords would be ruined. In a desperate attempt he grabbed his wand, before pointing at the figure.

"Avada Kadavera."

However he watched helpless as his curse zoomed across the room through the slowly fading figure, and hit Fawkes, causing the Phoenix to burst into flames. Albus fell into his chair. He knew now his days were numbered, however he had no clue just how few numbers he had left."

**Potter Manor**

Harry faded into his private chambers. He removed all his armour before running into the bathroom to throw up. He could not believe everything he had discovered, that the old man had been hiding. Harry was just grateful that he had never been alone with the headmaster for too long to suffer what Tom had gone through. It was no surprise to Harry now why Tom batted for the other team. Harry shook his head of the memories, and how he could have been turned into the next Dark Lord while under Dumbledore thumb. What was clear to Harry was, that Dumbledore could not be allowed to get away with his crimes. One way or another he would pay, and the Dementor king would make him.

Harry heard a small knock on his door. He quickly splashed some cold water on his face, before brushing his teeth to get rid of the taste of vomit. He walked out of his private bathroom and opened the door. There standing on the other side was the girl he had fallen in love with, there was his Daphne. Harry allowed her to enter and gestured for her to take a seat on his bed. He then proceeded to lock his armour away, before sitting down next to her. He knew he had been a complete jerk, a few hours ago, and he could see the worry and concerns in his loves eyes. Gently he embraced her and smiled as she relaxed into his hold, by resting her head on his chest. The two held each other like that for what seemed like hours, no words just the physical touch of knowing that they were finally together once again. However Their moment was interrupted by one of the house elf popping in.

"Dinner is Ready Lord Potter."

Harry and Daphne broke their embrace before both turning to the little House elf. "Thank you Mindy. Please inform Lord and Lady Greengrass along with Miss Greengrass that dinner is waiting."

The little elf shuffled from side to side. "Forgive me Lord Potter but The Greengrass family have left. They asked me to cook dinner just for you and Miss Greengrass. They said they were taking their youngest daughter out for a meal, so that you two could catch up with one another."

Harry sighed, it was a lovely thought, but an irresponsible one at that. He knew Voldemort had spies everywhere, and if he was to discover that the Clyde and Iris was still alive then he would send for them to be executed immediately. He felt a soft hand move to his, and turned to see Daphne giving him a soft smile.

"It's okay Harry, Mum and dad told me, what they were planning. They each have their emergency port-key on them, so if anything happens then they can transport back here safely."

Harry sighed in relieve, then stood up and held out his hand. "Shall we go to dinner then Lady Greengrass?"

Daphne smiled before taking his hand and hooking her arm through his. "Lets my darling Lord."

Both teens cracked up laughing as they walked down the stair to the dining room. However when they got their they were both speechless. Where there use to be a huge dining table, stood a small round table, with two chairs, and two candles standing on the Table. They watched as Mindy popped in front of them.

"Forgive me Lord Potter, but I thought as it was just the two of you then, you should use the table that your father proposed to your mother at."

A stray tear fell from the young Lord eyes. He then felt a gentle hand on his cheek wipe his tears away. He smiled as he looked into Daphne sapphire blue eyes. He then turned to the small elf. "Thank you Mindy. It looks lovely."

Harry led Daphne over to one of the chairs. He pulled it out from the table, and watched as she took her seat. He then gently pushed it into the table before taking his seat opposite. The whole dinner was success and both enjoyed it immensely. They then retired to the Muggle room. This had been a special room within the Manor that had been designed by his mother. the whole room was covered in hidden runes, which allowed the electrics to work in the room, so she didn't miss the comforts of her own home. Harry had spent a small fortune filling it with the latest gizmo's and gadgets. In one corner was a couple of pinball machines, and beside them an old duke box. The other corner of the room were a number of arcade games including a dancing game that Harry had become quite fond of. In the centre sat a horseshoe shaped sofa, facing a huge wide screen T.V. Under the T.V was several game consoles that he had been sent by the various software companies that he had a majority share in. These included and A game cube, and a Sony playstation to name just a few. Part from the main consoles he had a number of hand held ones as well. These however were scattered all over the sofa. Once they had moved everything off the sofa, they both curled up to next other to watch some T.V. Harry had thought that the Greengrass family would have been fascinated with the big box, however he had learnt that Clyde like him, had a number of investments within the muggle world, and was no stranger to their technology. They had just finished a film, when Daphne sat up, and stroked Harry's hands gently. She was biting her bottom lip, as what she was about to do was making her nervous. Deciding to go for broke. She leaned in and kissed him. Both teens fell back onto the sofa both kissing each other in a frenzy. Daphne then pulled back.

"Harry, You know what we agreed to do in our fourth year. Well I want to do it now. I love you with all my heart and have never been so sure of anything in my life. Please make love to me Harry."

Harry was floored completely. He thought that it would have taken Daphne time to adjust to where they were before, after their memories had been wiped. However it was clear that her feeling had not changed and that she wanted to take the next step. Harry was about to answer, when he felt her lip on his again. He closed his eyes and decided to just go with the flow.

**The next day**

Daphne awoke to find herself wrapped up in Harry's embrace. She smiled to herself at what they had actually done last night. They had both taken the final step in giving each other their innocences. Knowing that they were both Virgins had made it that more special for both of them. She felt under the covers and between her legs. She could feel she was all sticky. Careful not to wake Harry. She tip toed over to the bathroom. She hadn't bought any clothes with her, so she grabbed one of Harry's bathroom gowns and ran a nice hot bubble bath for herself. The nights activities had left her rather sore, and she thought a nice soak, might help the pain a little. She climbed in and sank down into the warm soothing water. She smiled to herself as she remembered every detail of last night. She had really enjoyed it, and hopefully they would do it again soon. Her thoughts however turned to her little sister. She knew Astoria like Harry, ever since that morning she had found her sister half naked, However that was before she had known about the old fools wiping their memory. She wondered how Astoria would react to the news that her and Harry were an item, and that she would never be with him. She was pulled from her thoughts by a gentle knock on the door.

"Daphne you in there? You mind if I come in?

Daphne giggled at Harry's polite manner, he had shagged her brains out last night, and he was asking if he could come in and see her. She smiled.

"You can come in Harry. After all I have nothing you haven't already seen."

She watched as his head appeared around the door. She noticed the light blush on his cheeks. "Very funny Lady Greengrass."

Daphne giggled before splashing him with some water, however she knew that was a big mistake has Harry dived into bath and tackled her. Daphne was just grateful that the bath was so huge, otherwise he could have really hurt himself. However all logical thoughts went out the window, when he started to tickle her. However they were interrupted from going further as Mindy popped in with her ears covering her eyes.

"Very sorry to disturb you Lord Potter, But Lord Black is waiting outside of the wards."

Harry sat up, all laughing and giggling stopped as Harry looked at Mindy puzzled. "Mindy who is Lord Black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise.**

**A/N: Now I know the first part of this chapter is background, but I feel it is essential to help the story flow better. Also I am still looking for a Beta for this story to help improve the grammer and other aspects of it.  
**

**Outside Potter Manor**

Sirius Black, long-term friend of James Potter, and one of the original marauders, stood outside the gates of Potter Manor. The last time he was here, was when he was a boy. His family were considered a dark family, and believed in the pure-blood agenda. However he was not like them, and soon found himself as the black sheep in his family. In fact Sirius rarely spent any time with his family. His friend James Potter had noticed this, and had introduced Sirius to his parents Lord and Lady Potter. Although the Potter family were pure-bloods, they didn't believe in the whole pure-blood agenda. This is what had made their family tree so powerful and wealthy, instead of breeding within their blood line, they had looked to the outside and brought new blood into their family tree to keep the magic strong. Harry's mother was a perfect example of this, being muggle-born. James could have had any pure-blood witch he could dream of, after all he was very wealthy and good looking to boot. However he had fallen in love with a woman who most of their society, wouldn't even touch. James Parents saw how unhappy he was and decided to allow him to stay over whenever he liked. It had almost become a second home to him.

Shortly after they all graduated the first war began. Witches and wizards were forced to choose sides. Sirius decided to turn his back on his family and fight for the light. This had made his family furious and they had almost cast him out of the family. However it seemed fate was on his side, as his father died soon afterwards. Just leaving him and his brother to fight over headship of the family. His brother decided to join Voldemort army, and had paid the ultimate cost. With his death their mother went mad and soon died leaving everything to be handed over to him. He had only been Lord Black for a few years, when James had come to him, telling him that Lily was expecting and that James wanted him to be the child's God father. He had been present at the birth of Harry along with several others. To make the title of God father official, Sirius had to swear an oath to look after Harry has if he was his own son, should anything happen to his parents. Sirius was more than happy to do this.

It was year later that all the trouble began, James had arrived on his doorstep in a panic, muttering about how he and Lily had to go into hiding and that they needed a secret keeper. Sirius had denied the position on the simple fact that it would be too obvious, he had then suggested that Peter be the secret keeper, as no one would suspect him. Sirius never knew that his suggestion would have had such dire consequences.

On the night of October 31st 1981, Sirius was alerted to a disturbance, as Harry God father he knew when Harry needed him, and had apparated to Godric hollow right away. When he got there, his eyes widened at the damage that had been caused. Where once a small cottage rested, now stood a burning and smouldering building. Sirius look up, half the wall had been blasted to pieces, giving by-passers a view into the nursery. Sirius raced through the door, and looked around Horrified as he discovered the body of his best friend, still and lifeless on the lounge floor. He then made his way upstairs, and ran into the nursery. He cried as he saw the body of Lily Potter laying just a few feet from the crib. He also noticed a set of black robes that seem to be smouldering. He prayed that Harry was okay, and looked into the crib. He sighed in relief as his God son seemed unharmed except for a lightning bolt scar, just above his right eye. Sirius reached in and removed Harry, he was about to apparate back to the Black family home, when he had been confronted by Dumbledore. After that things seemed patchy and disjointed leaving him to believe that the old fool had wiped his memory of Harry being in his care.

Instead he had found himself chasing his old friend Peter Pettigrew, through the city. Hoping to track him down and kill him for betraying his friends. He found the rat cornered, he noticed they had gathered quite a crowd, and wondered how he would get out of this one. However Peter had made that choice for him, by using the Dark lord wand to blow up a gas main, killing almost thirteen people in the blast. Sirius saw a rat running off, he was about to give chase when he was hit by a stunner and knew no more. He then had woken up in Azkaban and had stayed there for years, until he happened to see a picture on the front of the Daily prophet, showing a family of red heads stood in front of the Pyramids of Egypt. However it wasn't the family that made him angry, but the rat that was sitting on the youngest male shoulder. It was none other than Pettigrew. Sirius knew he had to escape, lucky to being unfed, he was able to transform into his grim and squeeze through the bars. He had then escaped and decided to head towards Hogwarts, as he knew the children would be returning soon. His Journey had taken him through a small town in Surrey. He had been looking around the area for wild rabbits, or any other scraps he could find. That was when he had seen a boy, sitting on the bench. Sirius was about ignore the child, however something caught his eye, as the street lamps illuminated the boy. A Scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Sirius eyes widened as he realised who the boy was. He was about to walk over towards him, when he was stopped in his tracks, by a loud bang, and bright purple bus appearing as if out of nowhere. Sirius knew the bus was the night bus, after all he had boarded it several time to reach Potter Manor. However what confused Sirius was why Harry was here. After all the Longbottom's lived in Gloucestershire, and the Greengrass family lived in Pembrokeshire. Sirius had assumed that Harry would be living with one of them. With this new information Sirius continued on his journey until he finally he reached the small village of Hogsmead.

From here he would enter the castle by several hidden passages he had found with his old friends and take his revenge on the rat. However he found the task a lot more difficult then he first thought as he was always dodging swarms of Dementors. He had discovered a ginger haired cat called Crookshank, who with luck belonged to one of the female students in Gryffindor. The plan was to lure the rat out and then catch him. However that plan had gone south when the rats owner had tried to escape with him. Sirius could allow this to happen he was too close. So he had bitten the boys leg, before dragging him down beneath the whomping Willow. It was here that he had come face to face with Harry for the first time. He expected that Harry had been fed lies about him being the secret keeper to his parent's hidden location, when the boy had jumped him. Lucky for him Remus had followed them and dis-armed Harry before he could mutter a curse. Sirius and Remus then showed Harry that Pettigrew was alive and that he had been the one to betray your parents. Sirius thought that was the end of it, but fate seemed to want to play around a little and make things interesting. Whole event had taken place on the full moon. This meant that Remus would change due to his furry little problem. He had ended up pushing Harry and his friends away from the angry werewolf and ended up fighting his old friend. The fight had been brutal, but finally Sirius was able to send Remus packing. However the fight had taken a lot out of him, and he had collapsed by the black lake. He didn't know what happened after that, until Harry had rescued him from the tower using a hippogriff no less. He had then flown back to London and had dropped in on the Goblins at Gringotts to get his affairs back in order. Sirius was pulled from his thoughts by a small house elf popping in front of him.

"Lord Potter will see you now. Please take my hand and I will take you too him."

******Potter manor**

Harry was pacing back and forth in his study, while the Greengrass family stood in the background quietly. He was nervous of meeting his God father. He had no clue who side he was on, and if this was some sort of trick set up by the old coot to draw him out of hiding. The fact that Sirius had found out his location was also disturbing, as only the Greengrass and the Goblins of Gringotts knew where he was. He looked over to Daphne who was giving him a gentle smile of encouragement. He heard a small pop and there standing before him was his God father Sirius and Mindy. Harry had no idea how he should act, so he decided to go with the formal introduction.

"Good Morning Lord Black. I am sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I welcome you to Potter Manor, would you care for some light refreshments."

Harry felt stupid on the inside for acting like this, however until he was sure where Sirius loyalties lay then he wouldn't get too emotional attached, just in case he was working for the old coot.

Sirius was surprised by the manner that his God son had greeted him. Normally the boy would run up to him and hug him, now thought he was standing in front of him, not looking like a boy, but a Lord. Sirius decided if this how Harry wanted to play things then he would play ball just the same.

"No worries My Lord. I am pleased to see you are in good health, and that word of your death was nothing but fiction. I beg your forgiveness on appearing out of the blue like this, but as soon as I had learnt that you were still alive, then I decided to come find you straight away.I have an important subject to discuss with you that regards your future."

Sirius then turned to see that they were not alone. He walked up to Clyde before bowing. "It is good to see you Lord Greengrass." However as soon as the two men shook hands they both burst into laughter.

"Sirius you old dog. It is good to see you, after all these years. I see your still struggling with the position of being a Lord."

Sirius sighed. "You have no idea." he then turned to Harry. "Harry why don't you drop the whole Lord act and come give your God father a hug."

Harry just stood there in silence. He had vowed not to get too emotionally attached to his Godfather, however the urge to just hug him was too much. Sighing he walked over before giving his God father a hug.

"Now that's the Harry I remember, never afraid to show how he feels. So tell me pup what's been happening. Old grease ball told us that snake face had killed you while you were in Azkaban."

Harry took a deep breath. "Before I say anything Sirius, I must know where you stand on loyalty. A great deal as happened to me over the last month, things that I don't want getting back to Dumbledork."

Sirius shook his head. "So finally found out that Albus is not such a light Lord after all. Took you long enough. I have suspected he had been pulling your strings all this time. I am glad you have started to see who the old fool was, and to answer your question Harry. I took a vow at your birth to never betray you, it was one of the requirements needed to make me officially your God father. My loyalties have always laid with you and your family Harry."

Harry smiled. He was glad that Sirius was on his side and not the old coots, however he still needed to be careful with what he said, just in case anything did get out.

"What about Remus, does he feel the same way as you?"

Sirius looked down shaking his head. "I'm afraid he is still under the old man's thumb, like many of the order still are. Only I have made my displeasure known at the way the old fool had treated you. In fact I have got so fed up with the lot of them that I kicked them out and told them they needed another place for their little bird club, and that I was resigning would immediate effect. Albus had not been pleased with my decision, but knew as I owned the house then he had no option then to obey my wishes. It was only when I walked into Gringotts and heard them mention that you had taken your place as Lord Potter, that I knew the news of your death was a lie, and decided to seek you out immediately."

Harry Pondered all he had heard, he then thought about Ron and Hermione and wondered how they had taken to him just vanishing. "What about Ron and Hermione, how did they react when it was announced I was dead?"

Sirius was surprised at this question, he looked at Harry before answering. "Well they were still at school when the news broke, but I understand, when Minerva broke the news to Hermione, she was very upset and distraught. According to Minerva her grades have taken a huge drop. Ron on the other hand didn't show much emotion, when Minerva told him, his exact words were. "Oh well, I will miss him."

Harry turned his back on Sirius for all the years he had known Hermione, not once had she betrayed him, well there was the silly incident with the Firebolt in their third year, now that he had time to think about it, He had been stupid to just accept the gift specially when a supposed mass murderer was after him. Harry wondered if she had any charms or spells on her, or even worse was under the effects of a potion. Harry didn't care about Ron, ever since the first year, he had been jealous of what he had. Finding out that he was just being his friend because the old fool was paying him too didn't surprise him. However according to his accounts not one sickle had been given to Hermione, which begged the question, what was in for her? If she was doing everything off her own back. Harry knew he had to confront her, but not as Harry, but as the Dementor king, that way he could sort through her memories and discover if the old fool was controlling her. Getting to her wasn't going to be a problem after all he had faded into Hogwarts without any trouble, and that was too the headmasters suite. Fading to the girl's dorm room wouldn't be very difficult. He also thought that it would be good to have a pair of eyes within Hogwarts, and if she could spy for Dumbledork, then she could spy for him as well. He was pulled from his thoughts by Sirius.

"Harry you okay. You seemed to zone out then. I was just saying that I need to talk to you quite urgently. Something as come up that is going to affect your future drastically. How would you feel to taking up the title of Lord Black?"

This seemed to cause Harry to pay attention, he wondered why his God father would even consider giving up the title. "Why would you want to give me the title Sirius? After all you're still alive."

Sirius barked. "Very much so, but you see there are certain requirements that I cannot fulfil, and I need to step down, as the Black family head as i must be able to achieve these requirements."

Harry looked at Sirius his eyes narrowed. "What are the requirements you can't fulfil then?"

Sirius walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. What he had to say was mighty embarrassing for a man of his reputation, however he believed the best option would to be up front with Harry about everything.

"I am Infertile Harry, I cannot produce an heir to carry on the mantle of Lord Black, and need to step down immediately. You as my heir are next in line. It would have been Draco Malfoy, but seeing how someone took care of the pompous duo, then it falls to you."

Harry wondered if this was all a big prank. Sirius infertile, yeah right. He was still a legend amongst the older boys at school, with his accomplishment of seducing girls of every house. He was even worshipped by some of them. Harry then became serious, what if this wasn't a big joke? Could he really stand being head of Two Most Ancient Noble houses? Not to mention how would Daphne react to having another one join their twosome? Harry was well aware that he would have to take a different wife for each line he was head of. He turned to Sirius.

"Say I do take up the head of Lord Black, what then?"

Sirius sighed. "Then you would be required to take a wife and conceive a male heir within five years of being married."

Harry looked to Clyde. "What do you suggest Clyde, I need some serious help on this decision." He then turned to Daphne. "I would also appreciate your input love as this concerns you as well."

Daphne looked down, she knew this may have been a possibility, after all this was Harry Potter, whenever was his life normal. Would she be able to share her love with another? And if so who? The way she saw see it Harry's options were limited, There was Granger, Miss goody two shoes, she had also noticed his playful attraction with his fellow Quidditch team mate Katie bell. Daphne eyes widened, There was one person she wouldn't mind sharing him with, after all this person already had a huge crush on him. She turned to see her little sister standing by their mother. She had noticed her sad expression when she had come down to breakfast this morning. It was clear to Daphne that she knew what her and Harry had done last night. Daphne then looked to Harry. She had noticed on several occasion he had given her sister the eye, also he seemed to react in the same manner with both of them when they had sworn loyalty to him. Daphne wondered if her sister felt the same jolt she had when she touched his hand.

"Harry I am happy with whatever you decide. If it means sharing you with another then so be it."

Well that was one thumbs up, he then looked to Clyde to see him pondering over the question. Finally he saw him look up.

"Harry this is your decision alone. No one can make this choice for you. However becoming head of two Most Noble and Ancient houses is a big responsibility, the question is could you handle that responsibility?"

Harry was about to give his answer, when a Dementor faded into the room. To Clyde and Iris this was nothing new, however Sirius was scared shitless. He quickly removed his wand, only to have Harry pull it from his grasp. Harry saw the shocked expression on his face, for now he ignored it and allowed the Dementor to approach him.

"What is it?"

The Dementor bowed. Harry watched Sirius confusion, turn to realisation. He had to act quickly, he waited and finally heard the Dementor speak.

_"__Lord Voldemort plans to attack two families tonight, one is the Grangers and the other his the Weasleys. What are your orders my liege."_

Harry gritted his teeth, of all the days for a Dementor to fade into his study. They choose the day that he had his Godfather over. Harry snapped out of his angry mood and went into action.

"Gather the brotherhood. I have no doubt that Dumbledork will protect the Weasley's, however it is unlikely that he would save the Grangers, after all their all but muggles to him. When are these raids taking place?"

The Dementor growled. _"Tonight my liege."_

Harry closed his eyes as he thought about his option. "Did he give a specific time, when these raids would be taking place?"

The Dementor growled again. _"9pm, he is leading the raid on the Grangers himself my liege."_

This little bit of information caused Harry to smile, Voldemort was about to have an expected confrontation with the Dementor King. Harry could imagine the sight on his face. This was going to be priceless.

"Assemble the brotherhood. We will fade to the Grangers a few minutes before the raid is planned. Hopefully we will take them by surprise. Remember tell the brotherhood, anyone with the mark may be kissed."

Harry heard his God father shout in the background as the Dementor faded away.

"Will someone tell me what a bloody Dementor is doing in Potter Manor."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: This is the new improved chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

**Buckhurst Hill Essex Granger Residence**

Voldemort appeared with a few of his followers. They were going to target the Granger's tonight. Someone had made him aware of Harry Potter fondness for the mudblood, so to send him a message they were going to execute her parents. He sneered as he looked around all the houses. He saw nothing but huge steel gates, blocking every driveway. How dare Muggles live in such luxury. Only wizards should have this amount of wealth. They approached one of the houses that looked modest compared to the rest. On the drive way was a 4x4 and a sports car parked in front of the garage. Voldemort was about to approach the door when stopped as someone used his name. A name he hated with passion.

"Didn't your mummy tell you Tom, that it's not safe to be out on your own at night. You just never know who your going to bump into."

Voldemort sneered and quickly turned to the voice, however he discovered that no one was there. Seeing that he was being made a fool out of, he completely lost his temper.

"Whoever you are. Show yourself, your voice doesn't scare me."

He scanned the area, when suddenly a tall dark figure faded in front of him. The figure was dressed head to toe in a black armour, completed with a horrifying helmet. However it wasn't just the Figure that had Voldemort retreating backwards, but what was gliding behind him. At least twenty Dementors. Voldemort fell backwards at being in such proximity to the figure and his army. He could feel his armoured foe trying to break into his mind. Even with his defences at Max, the figure ripped through them like tissue paper. Voldemort cowered as all his unhappy memories surfaced. Memories he thought he had sealed away for all eternity.

"How does it feel Tom? How does it feel to cower before someone else?"

Voldemort looked around for support from those he had brought with him, however they were no help. They were surrounded by the figures Dementor army. Whoever this figure was, he was giving off a whole new scale of power. Voldemort felt helpless in his presences. He watched as the figure glided closer towards him. He then felt himself lifted and came face to face with the horrifying helmet.

"Do you fear death Tom? How do you feel knowing that soon I will devouring your very soul. You picked the wrong family to mess with Tom. Lord Potter thinks highly of his friends, and that include their parents."

Voldemort red eyes flashed. So the rumours were true, Potter was alive! "You mean the Potter Brat still lives?"

Harry smirked under his helmet. "Yes He does still live, and he is under my protection. So any who try to attack him or his friends, will answer to me and my army."

Tom dangled trying to break free from the figure's grasp, however he didn't need to break free, as he felt himself thrown away, hitting a brick wall. Voldemort slowly tried to get up, but found everything was spinning around him. He heard the figure mocking him.

"Is this all the great Tom Riddle has to offer? This is the supposed wizard that muggles and wizard alike are scared of? You disappoint me Riddle, after all the story I have heard about you being this powerful Dark Lord. You're nothing but a unloved little boy with a temper problem."

That did it, Voldemort eyes blazed a deathly red and as he jumped up and pointed his wand at the figure. "Avada Kadavera!"

Harry just allowed the curse to hit him. He grinned as his armour just absorbed one of the unforgivable. He smirked before taunting. "That kind of tickled, do it again?"

Voldemort was livid, not only was this figure unaffected by the most feared curse to there kind, he was taunting and making fun of him, in front of several of his follows. He knew if he got out alive, then none of these he had brought with him, would see the next dawn. Then again with all those Dementors surrounding them, he may be lucky to have them do the job for him. The last thing he needed was his own minions laughing behind his back as he was schooled by some figure in fancy dress. Voldemort tried several cutting curses and over powering reducto, which seemed to knock the figure back, However he gritted his teeth as the figure just wagged his finger from side to side.

"Naughty, naughty Tom. I think someone needs a time out."

Harry then raised his hand before sending out several stunner's, he watched as Voldemort swat them away like they were nothing. Clearly Tom was more powerful then he first thought. His stunner's turned into blasting hex's, and cutting curses, however they all seem to just absorb into his shield. It was then that Harry realised that they were both at a stand off. Harry had one more trick up his sleeve though. He focused before unleashing a wave of pure fear, towards his nemesis. The wave shattered Voldemort's shield and sent him flying into the wall again. However instead of getting up he curled up into a small ball. Harry glided forward, this was the time, Voldemort was defenceless, he could end it all right here. Harry then remembered what death had said about the soul anchors. Even if he did devour Voldemort soul now, there was possibility that he could have a horcrux waiting. Harry was in two minds wondering what to do, when he saw someone appear out of the shadow brandishing a wand. Harry gritted his teeth as he recognised the face from the Daily Prophet. It was Bellatrix. Harry tossed Voldemort across the street, and held both his hands in front of him, as Bellatrix fired the Fiendfyre Curse. Harry could see the flame taking shape. He turned to his army.

"All of you get behind me now!"

The Dementors swarmed behind their king and watched in a amazement as he fought against the wall of blazing flames. Harry gritted his teeth at seeing Voldemort escaping, with the rest of his followers. He turned to face the wall of fire again. He could feel the earth below his feet being melted as he was slowly pushed back towards Hermoine's home. Harry closed his eyes and channelled his magic. He looked to see his hands suddenly shimmer and a huge wall of water crashed against the wall of fire. Steam and sizzling sounds could be seen and heard, as Harry fought to dispel the fire curse. Eventually he could see the wall of water beginning to push the flames back, until they were all extinguished. Harry fell, exhausted, his minion quickly gathered around him, and faded him back to Potter Manor.

**Potter Manor**

Harry opened his eyes to find himself laying in bed, with Daphne and Astoria looking down on him with worry. He tired to sit up, only for Daphne to push him back down. "Easy Harry. You have to rest. You used a lot of magic and came very close to damaging your core."

Harry laid back down and thought of everything that had happened. He had been so close, to ending it all. Only for Bellatrix to turn up and ruin it. After facing Tom, Harry couldn't see what people were so scared of. True he was powerful, but his arsenal of spells just consisted of the unforgivable curses and a few dark spells. He turned to look at Daphne worried face.

"I'm fine Daph's, Just feeling a little light headed. How long have I been out?

It wasn't Daphne who answered but a the voice of his Godfather standing by his bedroom door. "Two days pup. You gave us all a scare when you returned from the Grangers. I trust you were successful in your mission?

Harry shook his head. "No Voldemort managed to escape, thanks to the interference of your Psycho cousin Bellatirx. She turned up and used the Fiendfyre curse just before I was about to devour Voldemort's soul. I had to release him from my grasp as the curse was heading towards Hermione's home. I quickly stood in front of it and channelled all my magic into trying to stop it. Thankfully I was able to, however it drained me completely. I was glad I had decided to bring some back-up. Just as we faded away I saw the old fool appear with a few members of his bird club."

Daphne sighed in relief. "Well at least you were able to get away safely, But really Harry. Was risking your life really worth saving the parents of your so called friend who has been spying on you for Dumbledore?"

Harry lowered his head. "Maybe your right, however we don't know for sure If she is doing it of her own back or if Dumbledore is controlling her some how. However, no matter what way you look at it, her parents were innocent in all this, and was targeted just because Hermione was my friend. I couldn't allow him to get away with attacking them."

Sirius barked. "Just like your father Harry. Always running head first into something without thinking first. He was just like you in the original order. Always sneaking behind Dumbledore back in helping those he could. Same with your mother. If I would have guessed I would say the body count would have been a lot higher had they not done some things off their own back."

Harry sat up again, this time however Daphne didn't try to stop him. He turned his head to the side a saw the small face of Astoria looking at him. He noticed the black stain down her cheek, where obviously she had been crying and her make-up had ran.

"Astoria what's wrong?"

Astoria lowered her head. "I was scared Harry. Scared that you wasn't going to make it."

Harry looked to Daphne and saw her gently nod. He then got out of bed and and pulled Astoria onto his lap. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and bury her head into his chest. He got the familiar scent of Strawberry and cream as he buried his head into her long blonde hair.

"It's ok Tory. I am sorry for worrying you. I promise next time I will be more careful. I didn't know it would affect you so much."

Astoria looked up. "You called me Tory?"

Harry looked at the young blonde puzzled, he had called her Tory. Normally he would have used Astoria. What had caused him to call her that? "Sorry Astoria I didn't mean to offend you."

Astoria shook her head and buried herself further into his body. "No need to apologise Harry. I like it."

Daphne was watching the interaction between her boyfriend and sister very closely. She could tell by her sister's body language, that she was still interested in Harry. She wondered if Harry was having feeling for her sister as well. The way he was holding her and allowing her to snuggle into him sent alarm bell ringing in her head. She decided to break up the little scene.

"Tory why don't you go tell mum and dad that Harry's awake."

Astoria lifted her head off Harry and glared at her older sister. She knew full well why she wanted her out of the room. She could see the jealously written all over her face. Astoria sighed, before letting go of Harry. However she was planning to leave a parting shot to her sister. And gave him a small kiss right on his lips.

Daphne sapphire blue eyes glowed. How dare the little bitch do that to her Harry. She swore she would make her sister pay dearly for that later. However she grew more angry when she saw the happy daze on Harry's face. He had enjoyed it. Daphne was balling her fists, she would be having serious words with her boyfriend later that was for sure. She saw Astoria skip out of the room before poking her tongue out at her. Daphne was happy that her wand was in her room, otherwise she might have ended hexing the sneaky little bitch.

Sirius had watched the whole little drama take place. He smiled maybe having Harry take up the Mantle of Lord Black, wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Harry when your ready. We need to continue our chat about you taking over as Lord Black. Plus you have some explaining to do regarding your other persona."

Harry looked up and nodded. He walked over to his wardrobe and began to throw stuff on the bed. He could see Daphne was still sitting there. He turned to Sirius and nodded. "Meet me in my study in twenty minutes. We will discuss it further then."

Sirius nodded, before walking out of the door and closing it behind him. He then went around and sat next to Daphne. He took her hands in his.

"Daphne, What's wrong? Please tell me."

Daphne turned her head way from Harry. A few stray tears started to run down her face. She couldn't understand why her feeling had changed so dramatically in the last few days. Before Harry had gone on his raid, she was quite happy to share him with her sister, now though seeing the two interact, had made her question that decision. She could feel Harry rubbing her hands gently. She felt his hand cup her face, before he gently turned it towards him. Her sapphire blue eyes, stared into his dazzling green, soon the tension was to much and both teens brushed there lips against one another. All Thoughts of shouting at him left her mind, as she felt his mouth cover her own in a searing passionate kiss. She moaned into the kiss and allowed harry to do as he pleased.

Harry gently pushed Daphne back onto the bed and began to kiss her more passionately. He moved his hands gently over her body. He lifted his head and looked down onto her.

"Daphne. I could never cheat on you with anyone. I will admit before I had my memory restored, then I was getting on better with your sister, as you were sort of giving me the cold shoulder. However now there is only one girl in my life, and I think this is rather over due."

Harry got up off the bed and walked over to his chest of drawers. He removed his wand and waved it over one of the drawers that seem to have no lock. He watched the drawer slowly glow and then opened. He placed his wand back in his holster then took out a small box from the drawer. Now that he was innocent the Ministry had returned his wand. However not knowing where Harry was, they had left it in the care of Gringotts, who had sent it straight to him. He then walked over to Daphne and saw her eye widened as she suddenly realised what the box actually was.

Harry saw the expression on her face and smiled gently. "This ring belonged to my mother. She left me a note to say that I was to give it to the girl who I wished to share the rest of my life with. I have now made that decision "

He got down on one knee in front of Daphne and opened the small box. "Daphne Victoria Greengrass. Will you do me the great honour in being my future wife and future Lady Potter?"

Daphne bought both her hands to her mouth, before pouncing on him and pushing him down onto the floor burying her head in his chest.

"Oh Harry a thousand times yes, yes."

Harry kissed her gently, he then pulled her up of the floor, before taking hold of her left hand and slipping his mothers wedding ring on her ring finger. He watched it glow briefly as it resized. He then kissed her again as both of them fell onto the bed. Harry sealed the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

**Harry's Study**

Sirius paced back and forth in Harry's study. he couldn't believe his Godson was actually the being known as the Dementor King. Since the masked character had come on the scene, Sirius had tried to follow up on him closely. He was pleased that someone had finally took a stand, and wasn't idling around while witches and wizards were killed. He was also pleased that the Dementor King had ended the Malfoy line. Sirius felt sorry for his cousin who had been forced to marry the pompous Blonde prick. Now though she was free from his hold on her, however she was still trapped within the walls of Voldemort hiding place. Sirius had received a rather disturbing letter recently. It requesting that he made his cousin a Black once more. This one of the many of things he wanted to discuss with his Godson. Sirius noticed the study door opened and Harry walked in, hair was in a little bit of mess, and Sirius was certain he could see a nice love bite on the side of his neck. Sirius waited while his Godson took a seat and then warded the door.

Harry was sat opposite his Godfather. He had left Daphne upstairs to recover from their intense love making. They were discussing his new role and what it would all entail. Sirius had made it quite clear that he would still like to hold the Black seat on the Wizengamot, but all other duties were Harry's. The most pressing issue for Harry was, he had to take up another wife. Harry still had no clue who that would be. Now he was engaged to Daphne the whole second wife thing had no real appeal to him anymore. He decided if there was no way out of that stipulation then he would allow Daphne to choose, after all she would have to get on with whoever was picked. Harry looked confused when Sirius handed him a letter.

"It's from my cousin Cissy, you would know her better as Lady Malfoy. It seems now Lucius and her son are dead, Voldemort is pressuring her into handed over the Malfoy fortune to him, so that he can still fund his little death muncher club. However most of the Malfoy fortune belongs to the Blacks, so she is asking for you to annul her marriage, so that she can become a Black once again. This would then mean that the entire Malfoy fortune would transfer to her head of house."

Harry listened and pondered what to do, the way Sirius was speaking was as if he had already taken up the mantle of Lord Black, and Sirius head of family duties were now being dumped on him. He looked down at another letter Sirius had handed to him. This was a letter from Andromeda Tonks, asking to be let back into the Black family. He placed both letters on his desk before turning back to Sirius.

"I haven't even said yes yet Sirius, and already you are piling stuff onto me. As you're the current Lord Black shouldn't you be dealing with these problems?"

Sirius sighed, he knew his God son was under a lot of pressure, trying to run one Ancient Noble House was enough, but two, and on top of that he was the head of a secret faction fighting against both Dumbledore and Voldemort. There was another reason, that he wanted Harry to take over the head immediately but knew if he told Harry then he would worry. He had less than a week to hand over the mantle or risk loosing his magic. Sirius hoped that Harry would come to a quick conclusion, before his deadline ran out.

**A/N: Okay so Voldemort has had his first encounter with the Dementor King. I know a lot of people are upset that keep allowing the villains to escape, but it wouldn't be much of a story if i killed off everyone quickly. Also don't forget Voldemort still has his horcruxes so killing him this early would be a waste of time. As for Dumbledore his time will come soon enough, however when he dies, everyone will know about it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Or anything to do with the Franchise. I also make no money from writing this Fanfiction.  
**

**A/N: I am giving you prior warning now. This chapter is filled with subjects that some might find offensive. This chapter is also a lot darker then the previous eight, so I want you to be prepared for what you are about to read. This chapter will include matters involving a female being taken against her will and graphic, torture references. **

**Riddle Manor**

Voldemort sat in his throne shaking, however this wasn't out of anger, but fear. The Power of the Dementor King had left him a shaking mess. He always thought that he or Dumbledore were the most powerful wizards alive. However after tonight and witnessing the raw magic of the Mysterious foe, Voldemort wasn't so sure anymore. He had used his most powerful spells and the Dementor King had just taken them, The foe had even survived the killing curse. It was this that he was finding hard to believe, after all there was only one person Voldemort knew who had survived the curse, and that was Harry Potter. Voldemort still could not understand how the boy was doing it. He had been there and fired the curse, he had seen Potter glow green and thrown against the wall, but the Dementor King had informed him the boy was still live. Voldemort stood up from his throne and carefully walked around the room, avoiding the number of bodies now scattered over the floor. He had been true to his word, everyone who had gone on the raid with him, now laid dead at his feet. He couldn't risk them spreading the word through the ranks that he had been schooled by a complete no body. He pointed his wand at his mark, suddenly there was a black cloud and Bellatrix appeared out of it.

"You called Master?"

Voldemort went back and sat down. He tapped the tip of his wand on the arm rest of his throne like chair. He looked to his feet and could see the body of his familiar Nagini, moving across the floor, with a huge bulge in her stomach. He then gestured for Bellatrix to come closer.

"I wish to reward you for your action tonight. You showed me great loyalty like always. In the dungeon resides several muggles for you to do what you like with. You have more then deserved it."

Bellatrix grinned and then bowed. "Thank you master, for the wonderful gift." She then walked out of the room and left Voldemort to think up a plan of how to deal with the Dementor King.

**Potter Study**

Sirius sat nervously, while Harry read through all the documents. He gulped as Harry suddenly looked and frowned at him. The kid was to cleaver for his own bloody good. Damn Lily's brains.

"There is something you're not telling me, isn't there Sirius? Something else that you are worried about being Lord Black? I ask that you come clean with everything, or I will simply refuse the position."

Sirius sighed and got up, he walked over to the private bar and poured himself a shot of fire whiskey. He gulped the glass down, before banging it on the bar.

"If a new Lord Black is not named by the end of this week. Then the current Lord Black would forfeit his magic as payment for breaking the stipulations that came with the position. I have exactly five days left, or I will become a muggle."

Harry's eyes widened, he then looked back down at the documents. He wasn't expecting that. He was now in a real difficult situation. Accept and be forced to manage another house, not to mention marry someone else apart from Daphne, not to accept and be responsible for his God father loosing his magic. Harry gritted his teeth. Why couldn't anything be simple in his life for a change?

"Fine I will accept the position of Lord Black, I don't want you to lose your magic. Tell me what do I need to do?"

Sirius sighed in relief, he then pulled out another document from his pocket. He placed it on the desk in front of Harry.

"Simply sign this. My signature is already on it. Once you sign it. Gringotts will be notified and the Black ring will appear on your finger next to your Potter signet ring."

Harry groaned, before picking up the red quill, he hated writing with this thing. He signed his name on the dotted line in his blood, making the contract binding.

**Riddle Manor**

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled with laughter as she tortured and skinned another muggle. She had already used the imperio curse on the father to have his way with his wife and daughter, now she was laughing as he wriggled on the floor in front of her. Suddenly her laughter stopped, as she collapsed onto the floor screaming. She had only felt this once before and that was when the headship of the Black family had passed to Sirius. Which could only mean one thing. There was a new Lord Black. She quickly fired the killing curse and banished the three bodies, before crawling up stairs towards her masters throne room. She pushed the doors open and saw that her husband and his brother was also suffering from the effects of the head change over. She crawled on her knee in front of Voldemort, who was looking at her puzzled.

"Master, I bring grave news. The Lordship of house Black as been changed. This could be trouble."

Voldemort eyes flashed. He was about to lose his biggest financial supporter since Lucius had been killed. He perfectly knew what would happen, both Malfoy and Lestrange houses were tied to the Black family through marriage. That meant any annulments and Lestrange and Malfoy fortune would be handed back to the Black family. He raised from his seat, brandishing his wand. He then looked down at Bellatrix.

"Find out who the new Lord Black is and kill him. Take as many followers as you need, but when you return I want you to bring me the body. Is that clear!"

Bellatrix stood up from the floor and bowed. "Crystal Master." She then left with her husband and his brother to recruit more members for their little assignment.

**Potter Manor**

Harry looked down on the ring now on his finger. It was a plain gold ring, with a black onyx stone, he could see the crest itched into the surface of the stone. He looked to up to see Sirius smiling at him.

"You are now the new Lord Black, and as one of your first duties I would like you to annul the Malfoy marriage and Lestrange marriage. That way all their wealth will be returned to you, and away from Voldemort's greedy hands."

Harry nodded, before he took out two contracts from the pile of documents on his desk. He read them carefully as he didn't want to get burned later. Seeing everything was okay, he signed his name, before sealing it with the black signet ring.

**Riddle Manor**

Narcissa sat on her bed. She had been imprisoned in one of the rooms, in the Manor. She had been caught trying to contact Sirius and had paid dearly. Her sister had been ruthless with her torture, before laughing as several death eaters had their way with her. She sat there in silence before she noticed a soft glow on her fingers. Her eyes widened as her wedding ring vanished. She smiled and thanked the higher powers. It seems Sirius had got her message and had answered her prayers. Now all she needed to do was wait, to be called, as she smiled at being a Black once more.

Meanwhile in another part of the Manor, Bellatrix was having the opposite reaction. She was furious as her ring vanished, she then felt part of her magic stripped away from her. Not only had the new Lord Black annulled her marriage, but he had also disowned her from the Black family. Her eyes then widened, if her marriage had been annulled then so must have her sister's. Quickly she ran through the Manor, and raced up the stairs towards the room that her sister was being held in. Her eyes widened as she saw a bright glow coming from under the door. She quickly blasted the door open and screamed as she saw her sister vanish from her room.

**Hogwarts Headmaster Office**

Albus Dumbledore, was angry, no he was beyond that, he was furious. He waved his wand, freezing all the past heads of the school. He looked around his office and saw several silver gizmo's, just sitting on the shelf. He raised his wand, before firing several blasting hexes. The silver instruments shattered instantly. He walked over to his desk. He had almost had him. All those weeks of careful planning ruined. Albus thought is plan was rather devious. He would tell Severus to inform Voldemort that Harry was rather fond of his friends, and any strike against their parents would immediately grab his attention. Albus knew for his plan to succeed then he would have to involve the Weasley's too. After all if a family that he was a supporter of was attacked, then no one could track it back to him.

Everything had gone like clockwork. Albus knew if Harry was in service to the Dementor King, then no doubt he would be informed of the raids,. Albus knew Harry weakness for saving people, and he was hoping to exploit it. He had set up wards all around the Granger's property, to alert him, the moment Harry or the Dementor King arrived. He had hoped to get there sooner, but the death eaters who had attacked the Borrows, had put up one hell of a fight. Albus wondered just what Tom was teaching them, as he had lost several members to a unknown curse. Once the death eaters had retreated Albus called for Madame Pomfrey to examine those who had died. It turned out that they all were eaten from the inside out. Albus had no clue what had devoured his members insides, but he did know that it had something to do with the new curse the death eaters were flinging about. Once everything had settled he quickly made is way to the Granger's as the wards he had placed around the property had been tripped. He had just appeared to see the Dementor King fade away with a few Dementors, however it seems Harry had not been with them.

He looked down at the letter from Gringotts, soon the order would cease to exist, all his funds had been returned back to the Potter brat, leaving him and his order penniless. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Albus frowned as his spy Severus Snape hobbled in. He watched him carefully as he took a seat opposite him. He could tell Severus was not Happy about something, and he was clearly in severe pain.

"What happened to you?"

Severus glared at the old fool, after all everything that had happened tonight had been planned by the old senile bastard. Voldemort had not been pleased on how the raids had gone, and had made everyone present pay dearly. Severus was glad that he wasn't one of the group who had joined Voldemort on the raid of the Grangers. Everyone of them was killed instantly. Severus had no idea, why, but for the first time he could see fear in Voldemort's eyes, something had got to him that much was clear. He and the rest had then been placed under the Crucio curse for 30 seconds each. However when your under the impact of the curse, 30 seconds seems like hours. He looked over at the old man smiling smugly. Severus wished he could wipe the grin of the old coots face.

"The Dark Lord was fuming at how the raids had gone. So mad that he killed every last follower who had joined him on the raid at the Granger's. He then used the torture curse on each of us. I hope you are proud of your Dumbledore."

Dumbledore sighed. "Alas it seems your suffering was in vein, as Harry wasn't even there, I arrived just as the Dementor King faded away. It seems he had protected the Granger, on behalf of Harry. However I am certain If they someone else he cared about was targeted then he himself would try to rescue them."

Severus shook his head. "There is only one problem with your little scheme Albus, Harry doesn't have any other friends. He only has Miss Granger, and the red headed weasel. Even the young Miss Weasley has moved on. Face it Dumbledore you have lost."

Dumbledore stood red faced, brandishing his wand at his potion professor. How dare he imply that he was beaten. No one out witted Albus Dumbledore, no one. The Potter brat would pay, and it would be by his hands.

"Potter has not beaten me Severus. The game is just beginning, but soon it will be over, and like always I will stand above the rest as the victor."

Severus stood from his chair and hobbled towards the door. He took one last look back at the old fool before muttering.

"You're an old fool Dumbledore, I hope Harry Potter brings you to your knees when the time comes, as it is clear you have lost touch with reality."

Severus closed the door, just as a bone breaker hex had been fired by Albus Dumbledore. The curse scorched the door where it had hit. Many of the previous heads were shaking their head with disgust, unknown to Albus in his anger he had freed them all from his freezing spell. One of them decided to lay into him, however he soon found himself blasted off the wall.

**Potter Manor**

Harry waited patiently. He had been told by Sirius that he needed to summon Narcissa. He rubbed his ring and called out her name. Just as Sirius had taught him to. The the room was filled with a blinding light. Harry shielded his eyes, when the light had died down, there standing in front of him, with a ripped dress and bruises to her face and body was Narcissa Malfoy. Harry could see Sirius eyes were flashing at the state of his cousin, Harry also wondered what had happened. However now wasn't the time to bring it up, he had to introduce himself as her head of house.

"Good evening Miss Black, as you are more than likely aware, due to your marriage being annulled, I have taken my God father place as Lord Black. The name Malfoy no longer exists in our world. I have also done the same with your sister, however I believe she is beyond saving, and I have decided to throw her out of the Black family for good. You however have made it clear to my God father, that you don't want any part in Voldemort plans, and that you were forced to serve him by your late husband. However should you betray me, then you will pay the ultimate price."

Narcissa was shocked, she was expecting Sirius to be the one wearing the Black head ring, yet here she was kneeling in front of a boy half her age, who was telling her that he was her new head. It was Clear the Dark Lord had underestimated the boy, as she looked up, she noticed another ring on his finger. This was the Potter ring. She was kneeling not only in front her head, but the Potter's as well. Meaning the boy was head of Two Most Ancient Noble Houses, a situation that had never been recorded in their entire wizard history. The boy was a political power house.

"Lord Black forgive my rudeness, but I must ask. Why is it that you are Lord Black, when my cousin is sitting next to you very much alive and well?"

Harry smiled. "A very good question Miss Black, however I think Sirius would be better in answering that question."

Narcissa looked to Sirius and watched him stand before pacing around the room.

"You are aware that I was thrown in Azkaban? Accused of betraying my best friends to the Dark tosser. Well while I was in that hell hole, I suffered physically and mentally. The damage to my body was intensive, that it made me sterile, and as you now better then anyone else Cissy. The head of the Black family, must produce an heir within ten years of taking up the position. I am in to the last week of those ten years Cissy. I am unequipped as to speak to fulfil the duties of the head, and so must pass it on to the next in line. Had your bastard of a son, been the complete opposite of his father and more like you. Then he would still be living and he would be wearing the Black ring. However as he is dead, then the title gets past down to whoever I decided to name my successor. The person was my God son Harry Potter."

Narcissa, eyes widened before she bowed her head. "Thank you for explaining that to me Sirius, it is true I tried to bring up Draco to be more like me, however he was always his father son, and as soon as he took the dark mark, I knew he was a lost cause. I do however miss him greatly."

Harry was still wondering about Narcissa state of dress. After all there was no way Malfoy would have been seen with her looking like this. He suddenly got a chill ran up his spine, as he suddenly realised why she was looking like this. However this thought just made him more angry, he wanted to know who had done this, and he wanted to know now."

"Lady Black I know this my be very traumatic for you to explain., But I must ask as your head of house. What happened to you?"

Narcissa bowed her head again. Yes explaining everything would be traumatic for her, after all she had tried to forget what had happened to her, however she was compelled to answer, due to the ancient laws of the Black family.

"When the Dark Lord discovered that Lucius was dead, he knew that he had to keep a close watch on me. He imprisoned me in one of the room in his Manor, so that I couldn't escape. However I was able to get word to Sirius, pleading with him to annul my marriage to Lucius making me a Black once more. The Dark Lord knew of the consequences this could have on his financial support. When discovered what I had done. He handed me over to my demented sister who tortured me, none stop. She then used the body binding curse on me, and watched as each one of her own group had their way with me, over and over again. I was then beaten and whipped and thrown into a room, where till tonight I remained trapped."

Harry looked over to see Sirius growling, his black eyes were glowing. He himself was ready to rip everyone of those responsible to shreds however it seems Sirius was more angry than he was, as he stood and shouted.

"That demented Bitch! If I ever see her I will rip her limb from limb."

Harry stayed quiet for several moments before he looked down at Narcissa once more. "I want names and I want them now!"

Narcissa then named all those who had taken her, and watched as her new head walked out of the study, closing the door behind him. He then walked off into the darkest wing of the Manor, where his army waited for his orders. He walked in the room and saw several Dementors just floating around, as soon as they saw their king in front of them they all bowed. Harry removed the sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to one of them.

"Everyone on that list is to be captured and held in the dungeon of this Manor. They will soon learn the consequences of crossing the Dementor king."

**Somewhere In Surrey**

Bellatrix and her small group appeared out of thin air onto Privet Drive. She had worked out by a simple matter of elimination that the new head of house Black must be Harry potter. Dawlish had been most helpful stealing his file from the Ministry and with a few simple spells the brats location had been revealed. The group silently moved down the small road. They came to stand outside number four. Bellatrix smiled as all the lights were on, meaning someone was home. She stalked up to the door before raising her wand and blasting it open. The first person she came across was a very tall horse faced women, who was screaming like a banshee, however Bellatrix soon rectified that my casting a silencing charm on her. She then banished her into the front room, where she came across another two house occupants one was a very fat man, who almost look like a walrus, why the other one was much younger, yet could have been mistaken for a small whale. Bellatrix bound them all, she then turned to her group.

"Search the house, I am going to have a little fun with these three."

The smile she was displaying almost made her group wet their pants. They knew that it was unlikely that the three in the room would be alive when they returned. They quickly spread out across the house, leaving Bellatrix to have her way with the three muggles.

"Now we are going to play a little game. It's called tell me what I need to know, or suffer, I must inform you I never lose at this game, so Where is Harry Potter?"

She heard all three mumbling trying to answer, however due to her spell they could say anything. She smiled. "So no one wants to talk, well very well you first my dear. Crucio!"

Petunia Dursley wriggled on the floor in agony as she was placed under the torture curse. Her mouth was open but nothing was coming out. Bellatrix smiled, before lifting the curse. She then walked back to where she had been standing before.

She then pointed her wand at Dudley. "Imperio! You will now take your mother against her wishes in front of your father."

Dudley eyes glazed over as he moved towards his now helpless mother. He was trying to resist but due to him being a muggle it was impossible to throw off the curse. Bellatrix watched the whole scene and grinned. She was about to have a little bit more fun, when one of her group members appeared at the door.

"We can't find him. However we did find a number of his school books in a small room upstairs. The bed looks like it hasn't been slept in for months. We might have another problem though. Simmons and Hopkins have just vanished into thin air. There no where to be seen."

Bellatrix violet eyes flashed. "What do you mean they just vanished? What about my husband and his brother, where are they?"

The young death eater was scared to answer, as they had vanished as well, however his eyes widened as he saw two ghastly skeleton hands appear out of thin air and grab Bellatrix, before vanishing with her. The young death eater was fearing for his life and quickly ran out the house, apparting into the cool night air leaving the Dursley to come to terms with what had just happened.

**Potter Manor Dungeon**

Bellatrix woke up to find herself chained to a wet mouldy wall. She looked around her surrounding and could see several others chained just like her. All of them death eaters. Bellatrix gritted her teeth, how or what had been able to sneak up behind her and take her? However her question was answered by three ghostly shadows appearing out of thin air. Bellatrix went white as a sheet, If it was one thing she feared it was Dementors. She had been a real favourite feast for them while in Azkaban. The very sight of the ghostly beings made her cringe. However it was the cold voice that she heard that really freaked her out.

"Poor, Poor Bella afraid of the big bad Dementor? Well I can assure you by the time I am through with you you will be fearing much more than just them."

Bellatrix gasped as a figure she had only seen the back off, appeared before her. The ghastly helmet he wore frightened her to death. She tried to find a way out of her chains but , discovered that it was no good, as they had been enforced with a magic reduction charm. The more she struggled, the more magic she lost.

"What do you want with me?"

Harry smiled under his helmet. "Many things Bella, example I still haven't paid you back for that little curse fire incident outside the Granger's. That was very naughty of you, then again what should I expect from a coward like yourself. You really chose the wrong person to fuck with Bella, and soon you will find out why. Then there is the disturbing news I have heard from your sister about you torturing her and allowing your fellow death eaters to have their way with her, while you watched smiling. On top of all that you are a member of Tommy boys groupies."

Ballatrix screamed as she felt a pure wave of fear wash over her. All her darkest memories began to flood back into her mind, all the life's she had taken, in the name of her master. She tried to resist but again it was impossible as her memories flashed before her eyes one after another. Finally they stopped, she sank back against the wall shivering in fear at what had just happened. She looked up to see the figure eyes glowing neon green.

"Well that was very enlightening. You don't have one memory of something good. Your evil to the core and like all evil you will be punished. However I think I will do what you have done to so many."

Harry out stretched his arm, before moving his hand as almost as he was peeling something. He heard Bellatrix scream as a piece of her very skin was stripped from her body. Harry smiled .

"Not so much fun, when you're the one suffering is it Bella? Now what part of you should we skin next hmm?"

Bellatrix screamed as another piece of her skin was stripped off. "No more please. I will tell you anything, just please no more."

Harry ignored the pleas and carried on stripping skin of her until her whole arm was nothing but blood and muscle. He heard her pleading with him to stop, he was about to continue when he thought of a memory he had seen. He stopped the skinning much to Bellatrix relief.

"Tell me what was so important about a cup Tommy boy gave to you?

Bellatrix eyes widened, she couldn't tell him that. Only she had been entrusted with information at what the cup actually was. It was the key to her Master Immortality. She screamed again as she felt more skin being ripped off her.

"Please enough I will tell you. Only if you stop this torture." Harry stopped the skinning and moved closer to Bella. His neon green eyes illuminated her face.

"Tell me now!"

Bellatrix lower her head. She was about to betray her Master, but she didn't want to suffer anymore. She considered herself unbreakable, however it seems this figure had shattered that illusion.

"The cup is a soul anchor known as a Horcrux. The master has several each with a piece of his soul stored in them. He entrusted me with the cup as I was his most loyal follower. Anyone who as a Horcrux cannot be killed. Only when all their soul anchors have been destroyed will they become mortal."

Harry grinned. So this cup was a Horcrux. Harry had been wondering how he was going to find the blasted things, and here was Bella telling him one was stored in her vault. Harry then broke into her mind once more, and searched to see if their was any others, however he was upset to find out the cup was the only one Bella knew about.

"Thank you Bella you have been most helpful, and now good bye." Bellatirx tried to scream, but found her voice was muted by the figures helmet covering her mouth. She felt her soul sucked out, before the darkness took her.

Harry replaced his mouth piece, he then placed his hand into her robe, before withdrawing her emergency port-key. He had decided to give Tom a little present. He touched the old sock to her body and watched her glow blue and vanish from the dungeon. He then turned to all the other soul-less carcasses hanging up. He didn't want to leave them chained up as the bodies would start to decay soon. He turned to a group of his Dementors.

"Remove them immediately. Drop them off in the Ministry. Lets see Fudge try to talk himself out of this one."

**Riddle Manor**

Voldemort was pacing back and forth he had been trying to contact Bellatrix, after finding out from one of his spies in the Ministry that the Potter brats guardians had been attacked. Voldemort sensed there was something fishy, after all Bellatrix was not one to leave anyone alive, after a raid. He was about to call her again, when a Body dropped out of thin air right in front of him. Voldemort was so shocked that he backed up into his throne and ended up falling into it. However the force of falling back had made the throne tilt backwards, sending him head over heels tumbling to the floor. He growled as he heard his familiar giggle. He approached the body and turned it over. His face turned into one of rage as he discovered it was none other than Bellatrix dead and soul-less. A note pinned to her robe.

"You're Next Tommy Boy!"

**Potter Study**

Harry walked into the study and saw Sirius and Clyde having a stiff drink. He looked around but couldn't see Narcissa anywhere. He was about to ask, when Sirius answered.

"Relax Harry, she in one of the guest room. Mindy is looking after her. Tell me did you make the demented bitch pay for what she had done?"

Harry nodded. "She won't be a problem anymore. After a little bit of torture I gave her the kiss then sent her soul-less carcass back to Tommy boy. However she did provide me with a bit of important information. How much do either of you know bout Horcruxes."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the Franchise.**

**A/N: I am so glad I edited this chapter, there was much in it that didn't make sense. For example in the original I had Harry transport Hermione to the room of requirements, which was not discovered until his fifth year when he was looking for a place to train the DA. Being Harry has not attended Hogwarts this year, then he wouldn't have a clue where the room was. However now I have added in a little detail which I hop will explain the situation better.**

**Potter Study**

Sirius frowned. "What do you want to know about horcruxes for Harry?

Harry paced towards his desk, before taking a seat in his chair. He then swiveled so that he was facing Clyde and his Godfather.

"Bellatrix revealed to me that Voldemort has created several. One of these was entrusted to her to keep safe. She said it was in the Lestrange's vault. So I am assuming now the Lestrange's are no more, then everything in their vault would be transferred into the Black vault."

Sirius shook his heads "Well that would explain how he survived all those years ago. He must have had a few already created when he tried to kill you that night. The problem is until we know exactly how many he created then we can't do anything. It also doesn't help that we don't know what the items are. For a Horcrux could be anything. I would advice you to contact Gringotts, I am sure they will not be pleased to hear such an item has been stored on their land. Not to mention I am sure for a small fee they could help you find the others. After all their curse breakers are always dealing with the foul things."

Harry nodded and he was about to write to Gringotts. "Oh be forget Clyde, I have just asked Daphne to marry me. Hope you don't mind."

Clyde had just taken a sip of his firewhisky when Harry had mentioned that he had proposed to his daughter. He came out of his shocked state.

"That is wonderful news Harry. Iris will be thrilled. She was wondering when you would ask the question, which reminds me. It is our wedding anniversary in few days, and still haven't got Iris anything. So if you excuse me, I thinK a spot of shopping is in order."

Clyde left the study just leaving Sirius and Harry to talk. "Well Pup you have a Lady Potter, now all you need is a Lady Black, and I have the perfect suggestion."

Harry looked up puzzled. "Oh really? Do tell, cause the way I see it, I can't think of no one, well there is one, reminds me I need to pay her a visit tonight, find out if she betrayed me off her own back, or if it is the old fool waving his silly wand again."

Sirius sat back on the sofa. "So still have feeling for Hermione then. You do surprise me Harry. I have to admit after you both rescued me from the Ministry, I looked at both of you and thought you would be perfect for each other. However now learning that you were dating Daphne in your third year, makes me think those feeling you are having for your best friend were fabricated by the old fool."

Harry sighed. "I know Sirius, but its hard. After all she was my first real friends. It's true I was dating Daphne from my third year. However I have always had a soft spot for Hermione. I am going to tell you a secret now Sirius, however I don't want you to tell anyone else."

Sirius nodded in understanding and allowed Harry to tell him his secret.

"You know when the Basilisk was attacking students in our second year. Well I couldn't have given a damn, I mean why should I care about a sixty foot snake roaming the halls, I was a second year for crying out loud. Plus I owed the school nothing, after all they all thought I was the heir of Slytherin. However when it attacked Hermione, something in me snapped. The situation had then became personal. It had attacked a friend that I cared a lot about, and it wasn't going to get a way with that. That is why I went after the Basilisk, not to safe the school, not to safe Ginny, but to safe Hermione."

Sirius sat stoned faced. He himself had heard about Harry second year and his exploits, however no one had actually asked Harry why he got involved. Of course finding out that Voldemort had some how, stored a piece of his soul in a diary, had made the adventure worth while, especially with Harry stopping Voldemort from coming back again, however Harry couldn't have known that until he was actually face to face with Voldemort in the Chamber. So for Harry to reveal the real reason why he stopped the Basilisk was a real eye opener.

"I had no idea that your feeling for Hermione was that strong Harry. You risked your life and fought a sixty foot Basilisk for her."

Harry lowered his head, when Sirius said it like that, it did make him feel guilty, especially with Daphne being just upstairs. Of course this had been before they officially dated, but Harry still couldn't help but feel like he was cheating on Daphne by having feeling for Hermione.

Sirius lounged back in his chair. "Well that has put a spanner in my works. I was going to suggest that you take Astoria has your Lady Black."

Harry blinked. "Tory, are you completely mad Sirius? She is Daphne's sister, do you really think that Daphne would share me with her own sister, besides the whole situation sounds wrong on so many levels. True she is cute and I was having feeling for her, before my memory was restored, however the fact remains she is Daphne's sister. It would never work."

Sirius barked. "Harry the poor girl is head over heels for you. Or did you not notice the way she was smiling as you held her in your lap, or the small kiss she had given you. She wants you Harry, and Personally I think you should approach her about the position. I am sure Daphne and her can sort something out."

Harry sighed. he still wasn't sure, however he decided he would at least think on the idea. If Hermione was a no go then maybe Astoria would be the only option. "I will talk to Daphne tonight about it. At present she is upstairs fast asleep in my bed."

Sirius laughed and almost fell off his chair. "Oh Pup, don't tell me you wore the poor girl out. Honestly you are identical to your father. He was the same, your mother never knew but he was just as bad at bed hopping as I was. Between us, we must have seduced half the witches in our year, and several from the years above and below. Of course he never told your mother. She would have had a fit if she had found out. Several times the girls missed their classes because me and James had given them a good seeing too."

Harry groaned. "I am surprised you didn't have any accidental Heir's Sirius. Your still a legend amongst some of the boys at Hogwarts. Maybe had you had an heir then I wouldn't be stuck with being head of two lines. Anyway I have to get back to this letter as I want those foul thing found as quickly as possible."

Sirius raised his hand in surrender. "Say no more Harry. I have to go check on Cissy anyway. See you later Pup."

Harry watched Sirius walk out of the study and close the door behind him. He looked at his watch, he had four hours before the curfew at Hogwarts. He turned back to the letter and began to write.

**Few Hours Later Gringotts.**

The director was looking at letter Lord Potter-Black, had sent him. He was disgusted at what some wizards would do, to stay immortal. Voldemort had created Horcruxes. Of course the director was no stranger to Horcruxes. His curse breakers dealt with them on a daily basis, but for the same wizard to create several was unheard of. What infuriated the director more, was that the young Lord was convinced that they would find one within their very own vaults. One belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange. With Bellatrix now gone and the rest of the Lestranges line wiped out. There wealth would be handed back to the Black family, and everything in the Lestranges vault would be transferred there. The director had already sent one of his lower rank goblins to retrieve it. He also had been asked by the young Lord to find the rest. He was shocked at what the young Lord was offering. 2,000,000 galleons.

"We found it director, Within the Black vault. Just as the young Lord said it would be"

The director was furious, how dare a witch/wizard hide such a tainted object within their very walls. Had the Lestrange vault still be active, then they would be now facing a heavy fine.

"Mr Weasley. Remove this object from my sight. I want you to Remove the soul fragment immediately. However do not destroy it, as we will need to use it to track down the others that the Dark Lord as created. I will write a reply telling the young Lord that we will help in finding the rest."

Bill nodded and levitated the cup out of the director office. He made is way down to the lowest point of the bank, so that he could dispel the soul fragment, without fear of it affecting the rest of the figures working within the bank.

**Hogwarts Girls Dorm**

Hermione Granger, had just come back from her prefect patrol. She tip-toed into the her dorm, so not wake her fellow students. She was about to get changed for bed, when she noticed a curtains suddenly closed on there own. She tried to scream, but found her voice silenced, even her movement had been silenced. She turned and her eyes widened as a figure shimmered out of the Darkness right in front of her, dressed in black armour stood her best friend Harry Potter.

"Hello Hermione. Long time no see?"

Hermione eyes widened as she came to face to face with her best friends. A friend she had not seen for nearly seven months, she tried to speak, but found her voice silenced still. She watched Harry walk up to her and take her head in his hands. In normal circumstances she would have started kicking and trying to hit anyone else for touching her like this, but this was Harry, a boy she trusted completely. Hermione allowed Harry to carry on with what he was doing, questions could wait till after.

"Hermione this won't hurt a bit. I promise."

Hermione wondered what Harry was doing when her eyes widened as memories of her time at Hogwarts began to flash before her very eyes. She saw herself Petrified in the hospital wing and Dumbledore waving his wand over her. She saw another memory of herself reporting to Dumbledore about a number of events involving Harry. Finally the memories stopped and she fell back onto her bed, holding her head. She looked up to see Harry pacing back and forth, his neon green eyes flashing.

"Dumbledore! I knew you wasn't betraying me off your own back." He turned to Hermione and held out his hand. "Do you trust me Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Harry. She could see the anger behind his eyes, and what was he talking about her betraying him? Had Dumbledore put a spell on her to betray Harry? Judging from the memories she had seen, that is exactly what he had done. Hermione offered her hand. She then felt herself pulled into his embrace. She blushed at being this close to Harry. Harry wondered where he could take her, it needed to be somewhere away from the headmaster eyes. Just then Harry heard a soft voice speak to him.

_"Harry James Potter, I am Hogwarts, I understand that you wish to find somewhere to take Miss Granger to talk to her and undo the damage the headmaster has done to her. Although I serve the headmaster, The students of this school are my first priority. I too am disgusted with how the headmaster has been acting, and offer you a special room, that not even the headmaster knows about._

Harry closed his eyes, and allowed the voice to guide him. he found himself in a corridor and in front of him was a tapestry hanging up. However he heard the voice once more.

_Harry James Potter, the wall behind you is the entrance to a special room. This room will provide whatever the seeker wishes. To enter this room, you pace back and forth three times, thinking of what you would like the room to be and have inside it. On your third pace a door will appear, giving you access to the room. Now I must go the headmaster has been alerted to your entry I will do all I can to prevent him from reaching you. Go quickly._

Harry let go Hermione much to her surprise. He then paced back and forth in front of the wall three times. thinking of a room where he and Hermione, could get some privacy, and also a room filled with the right potions so that he could flush out everything the old fool had been feeding her. it turned out not only was she under strong compulsion charms, but several loyalty potions as well. Harry smiled as on the third pass the door appeared. He took hold of Hermione hand and lead her into the room. Harry noticed once the door was shut then Hermione let go of his hand.

"Harry Just what the hell you think you were doing just appearing in my dorm like that? More importantly, where the hell have you been? And what is with the fancy dress costume?"

Harry sighed. He couldn't take the risk of revealing anything. Especially with her still under the old fools control. He looked to the table and smiled. It seems the Room had provided everything. On the desk were several vials of potion.

"Hermione before I tell you anything, I need you to drink these please."

Hermione looked at the vials, she was about to walk towards them however, suddenly her head filled with a ghostly voice, it was the headmaster, telling her to come to him. Hermione was doing her best to fight the voice however in the end it was too powerful to ignore. She glared at Harry and turned on her heels. "No I won't drink any of those, in fact I had enough of these games, and I think I will report you to the headmaster."

Harry gritted his teeth. Obviously these charms were stronger than he first thought. Harry didn't want to force the potion down Hermione neck, but she was leaving him no option. Finally making up his mind, he pointed his gauntlets at Hermione. "Like hell you are."

He immediately fired the body binding hex, which caused her to fall face first on the floor frozen. He grabbed the vials and forced her mouth open. "I am sorry Hermione. But you don't have a choice."

He then forced each vial down her throat, one after the other. He suddenly saw her eyes close. He knew the potions were beginning to work. Carefully he unbounded her, then carried her to a small bed that appeared in the corner. He placed her in the covers and sat by her beside. Waiting for the time when she would awaken so that he could tell her everything.

A few hours later he watched her stir and open her eyes. He noticed the shocked expression on her face. He watched her pull the quilt cover over her body.

"Relax Hermione, you're still fully clothed. Do you remember anything about a few hours ago?"

Hermione suddenly leapt into Harry's arms and hold onto him for dear life. She buried her head on his chest armour and began to cry. The truth was she remembered everything. She remembered the headmaster casting various spells on her, and then feeding her various potions, not to mention oblivating her on a number of occasions.

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry for betraying you, I had no choice, I was being forced too, I saw everything he did to me. Why Harry? Why would Albus Dumbledore do all this to me." Hermione carried on sobbing on Harry chest. She felt Harry wraps his arms around her.

Harry was happy that Hermione was finally free from the old fool control, however with what he had learnt there was no way he could leave Hermione here, or the old fool would just reverse everything he had just done.

"Hermione I think it is best you leave Hogwarts and come with me. I am worried that the moment the old fool finds out that you are no longer under his control, then he will just put more spells on you, or worse. I also know that he is planning to have you marry Ron, you were being fed a very weak love potion keyed to him, and eventually that potion would have taken over you and then you would have been Ron's forever. I don't want my best friend turning into a Molly Weasley, especially when she is the brightest witch of her age."

Hermione sobs, stopped and she looked up to see Harry's green eyes looking into her chocolate brown ones. She then nodded. "I think your right Harry, I can't stay here. This year without you has been torture. When professor McGonagall broke the news of your death, I cried for weeks, my grades dropped, I stopped eating. The whole school just felt empty without you."

Harry hugged Hermione closer to him. "Well you are more than welcome to come back to Potter Manor. If you're worried about your parents, then I could always invite them there too. After all Voldemort knows how much you mean to me, he has already made an attempt on their lives this year. I wouldn't put it past him to make a second attempt."

Hermione sat up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "How do you know about the attack on my parents? I only thought the order knew about it."

Harry stood up and then stepped back. "Hermione what I am about to show you, must be kept a secret okay." Harry watched Hermione nod. Harry then heard her gasp as he summoned his helmet and stood in front of her as the Dementor King.

"You! You're the one who saved my parents that night? Not to mention the person who killed all those Death eaters. You're the Dementor King." Hermione fell back onto the bed, this was a little too much for her to take in.

Harry quickly vanished the helmet. "Yes Hermione I am the Dementor King. however I thing that story is best saved for Potter Manor. Are you ready to leave?"

Hermione stood up and approached Harry. "Yes, but what about all my stuff, I need to pack everything first."

Harry gritted his teeth, just then he heard Hogwarts voice.

"_No need to worry Harry James Potter, Miss Grangers things will be transported to Potter Manor. There is a certain house elf working within Hogwarts who has offered to collect everything. He say that he knows you, and that you freed him in your second year. Also I can sense you are looking for certain items, one of these is located within my walls. in fact in the same room you are standing in, however there is no time to collect it now, you will have to return another time."_

Harry sighed and then looked at Hermione. "Don't worry about your things Hermione, they will be transported to the Manor. Now let's get out of here. We can contact your parents tomorrow morning." Hermione nodded and then allowed Harry to embrace her. She felt a strange sensation, not like a port-key, but something else. Her eyes widened as she was suddenly stood in a huge study. She noticed Sirius was sat on one of the sofa. His eyes wide with surprise.

Harry let go of Hermione and allowed her to take in her surrounding, however just then his study door opened and Daphne walked in. Time suddenly froze as both girls locked eyes with one another. before Daphne shouted.

"What the hell is she doing here!"

**A/N: Time for some drama. Just what will happen now. You will just have to wait and find out. Also please do not worry about Astoria. I already have a plan to fit her in the picture. Harry will eventually have three Titles, however one of these Titles will not be revealed until later on in the story. If someone want a hint they can find it in this chapter. Good luck.** **However If you can't wait then you can PM me and I will tell you what Title Harry will be taking and how he will gain it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and make no money from writing this story.**

**A/N: Time for some Drama. Enjoy.**

**Potter Manor Study**

Daphne couldn't believe what she was seeing. The one girls who she felt threatened by was standing just a few feet in front of her. Daphne had woken up to find the space beside her empty and she had wondered where Harry had got to. She had guessed he would be in his study, but she wasn't expecting Hermione to be with him. Just what the hell was going on?

"Harry why is she here? I thought you said she was working for the headmaster, so why bring her here."

Harry groaned and lowered his head, he should have expected this reaction, maybe bringing Hermione straight to the Manor wasn't a good idea, especially without informing his betrothed first. Still He had no choice, he had to get Hermione away from Dumbledore before he had the chance to put her under his spells once again. He could see the expression on Daphne face, she wasn't happy, and her Sapphire eyes were glowing.

"Daphne before you jump to conclusions. I bought Hermione here for her own protection. Originally I had planned to leave her at Hogwarts, however after what I saw the old fool had done to her, I knew that was no longer an option. I travelled to Hogwarts tonight, as I wanted to see if Hermione would betray me off her own back. It turns out she was under Dumbledore control the whole time. So I suggested she left Hogwarts and come back here for her own safety. I know I should have informed you first, however I guess I wasn't thinking, and I am really sorry for that."

Hermione just stood there completely confused. She knew who the girl was in front of her, after all they had shared classes together for four years, that and the two had been forced to work together in Ancient Runes and Arithamacy. However what she was confused with was why she was here, and why was Harry sounding like he was in the dog house.

"Harry if you don't mind me asking, why is Daphne Greengrass here?

Harry groaned, "You had better sit down Hermione, this is going to take a while." Harry then explained what had happened, since the trial, and how he had been sent back by Death to complete his mission. He then told Hermione about how he knew Daphne and that the two of them had been dating in secret since the beginning of their third year. He also went on to explain about both their memories being wiped by Dumbledore, has he and Daphne together was not in his great plan.

Hermione sat speechless as Harry told her everything. How had she not known the two of them were dating? She was certain that Harry would have trusted her with his secret. In fact she was feeling rather hurt that Harry had hidden his relationship with Daphne away from her. Now thought Hermione could understand where Daphne was coming from, by the way Harry was talking it seems these two were very close, and obviously with her sudden appearance here tonight than Daphne felt threatened. Hermione also was finding it hard to believe that Harry had survived the killing curse twice now, and that he had been sent back from the underworld for a second chance, that and the fact that Death had given him the power of a Dementor, and now he was leading the rest of the Dementors against Voldemort and his followers. Hermione then noticed Sirius was just sitting there watching everything. Far as Hermione knew he was still part of the order, so why was Harry trusting him with everything when Dumbledore could easily extract the information from him. None of this made any sense. Hermione slowly stood from her seat and paced around the study as she tried to get her head around everything.

"This is a lot to take in Harry, I mean what you have just told me sounds like something from a fantasy book, however I understand this is you we are talking about, and you don't do things normally. I am also grateful to you for saving my parents, after all you didn't have to, and with what you had been told about me betraying you, then it would have been quite understandable for you to allow things to take their course. I am upset though that she felt like you couldn't trust me with your relationship with Daphne. After all I thought everything we had been through together then you would have at least trusted me with your secrets. I can understand keeping it from Ron, but not me."

Daphne narrowed her eyes, it was her turn to say a few home truths now. "Really Granger! and why should Harry have trusted you? After all you like the rest of the school believed he was the Heir of Slytherin in his second year. I also thought friends were there to support each other, yet when Harry left the Great Hall during the study group, you decided to remain behind with the Red headed Prick and ignore Harry. I found him in the Library, alone and frustrated with everyone turning their backs on him. I admit I did have another motive for finding Harry, and that was to reveal to him, what the old fool has tried to keep hidden from him, regarding his family history, and trying to talk some sense into him regarding his view on Magic and this world. I mean let me ask you this Granger, If someone was to cast the Imperio curse, would you class that has a dark spell?"

Hermione was sat down taking in everything Daphne was saying. She slowly nodded her head to the question, however she noticed Daphne just smirked and shook her head.

"Granger, the Imperio curse is just a spell. It can be classed as light or dark, however many see it has an unforgivable and they are convinced anyone casting the spell is evil, and a follower of you know who. Now let say you were trapped in a fire, and I was trying to shout instruction to you, and you were panicking and not listening to me. I then decided to cast the Imperio curse to lead you out safely. I would have used the spell to help you instead of taking advantage of the situation. You see not everything is black and white, there is a shade of grey that many in this world refuse to see. However with what you have been surrounded by, then I am not surprised you answered that the spell was Dark. Harry had the same thought until I told him otherwise. However back on to the main topic, how could you expect Harry to reveal to you that we were dating after you and Weasley abandoned him."

Hermione lowered her head in disgrace. Daphne was right, what type of friend had she been to Harry, true she had been scared that Harry could talk to snakes, but that still shouldn't have stopped her from supporting him. Hermione then thought back to their third year, and how she had gone behind her back and reported to McGonagall about Harry's Firebolt. Friends didn't do that, they were honest with each other. Hermione could now understand why Harry never trusted her, with his secret. Hermione suddenly bought her hands up to her face and burst into tears.

Daphne noticed Harry was about to go over to comfort Hermione, however she noticed his eyes were locked with her own, and obviously he was wondering if that was a good idea or not. Daphne looked at Hermione now in tears, far as she was concerned it served the Bookworm right, after all she had abandoned Harry, and that was one thing Daphne was not prepared to forgive. Daphne mind then began to wonder just why Hermione was here in the first place, true she could understand Harry's reasoning however she couldn't help but feel that Hermione was here for another reason. Daphne then locked eyes with Sirius, surprisingly he had been quiet this whole time. Daphne eyes widened as she looked at the hand of Harry, another ring was now on his fingers. Daphne knew that Harry would inherit the Black title, but she didn't think it would be this soon. Her eyes then narrowed as the piece started to fall into place. Harry wanted Hermione to be his Lady Black, it was the only possible conclusion.

"So that's the reason Hermione his here Harry, because you wanted her to be your Lady Black. I thought we agreed that I would be allowed a say in who you choose. After all we would be spending the rest of our lives with each other."

Harry groaned, cue one very angry Hermione Granger.

"What! You and Daphne are betrothed? and what is this about wanting me to be Lady Black? Harry what is going on? I want to know right now!"

Harry noticed Sirius was staying quiet, this was his fault. Had he not been sterile then he would still be Lord Black and Harry wouldn't have found himself in this situation. Harry noticed Hermione was glaring at him, he also noticed her hand was on her wand, which meant he had better talk very fast or he was going to be hexed to oblivion.

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore was furious, he stormed around his office blasting everything in sight. Miss Granger had been removed from the castle, and all her belonging were gone. Dumbledore could think only one possible reason and that was the blasted Dementor King. Again he had sneaked into Hogwarts, Dumbledore had been alerted to his presence and had attempted to cut him off, however in seems the whole school was against him. Which ever way he tried, it seems Hogwarts herself was stopping him from reaching the Dementor King. Now he had lost another pawn from his chessboard. Everything that could go wrong, was going wrong for him at the minute. He still had no clue to the identity of the Dementor King and still had no clue where he was hiding, more importantly, where was he hiding Potter? Dumbledore noticed there was knock on his door.

"Come in!" Dumbledore noticed it was Severus once more, however this time he was looking worse than he did before. "Well what is it? You obviously have news regarding Voldemort, so spit it out already. I am not in the mood for your games tonight Severus."

Severus hobbled over towards the headmasters desk. He had just come back from Riddle Manor. "The Dark Lord is growing impatient Dumbledore. This character the Dementor King has gotten him rather spooked. Not to mention he has lost all his inner circle except for me and Dawlish. The Dementor King has killed Bella and her husband. In fact has destroyed the Lestrages line for good. The Dark Lord was most displeased when her soul-less body just dropped out of thin air, and placed all those in his range under the torture curse once more. I was unfortunately to be one of the first. He has decided to move quickly before the Dementor King can stop him. Already he has sent envoys out all over Europe, attempting to gain support from the various parties he had at his command in the last war. He plans to overthrow the Ministry and get his hands on the object in the department of Mysteries. He also is displeased with learning that Potter still lives."

Dumbledore lounged back in his chair. Obviously the Dementor King was having a bigger impact on this war then he first thought. Removing not only the Malfoys but now the Lestranges as well, would leave Tom in the same boat as the order. Dumbledore knew that both families fortunes were tied to the Black family through marriage, and now that the line had been ended, then all that gold would be pass back to the current Lord Black, Sirius to be exact. This made Dumbledore even angrier. With Black resignation from the order, then Dumbledore could not use the Black fortune to fund his order or the war efforts. Dumbledore was also wondering where Black was, according to Remus he had not been in contact with his old friend. At least he still had few pawns on the board to play with. Still it wouldn't be enough to bring this war to a satisfying conclusion. His dream of defeating two Dark Lord was slipping away from him with each passing day. Dumbledore had finally discovered how Tom had been surviving and had been putting all his resources into finding his soul anchors, however so far he had none in his possession. Still Dumbledore know at least two of the things had been destroyed, one being the Diary from Potters second year and the other being the accidental piece of Voldemort soul inside Potter scar. If Dumbledore had to guess then he was certain Tom would have created seven souls anchors, being that number have significant importance in their world. The problem was he had no clue what they were, and unknown to him, one was being destroyed at that very moment within the wall of Gringotts.

**Potter Manor**

Hermione was sat stone faced, Harry had just explained to her his recent ascensions to being Lord Potter and Lord Black, and that being he was head of two lines then he needed to two wives. Hermione had already been informed that Daphne was to be Lady Potter so now that left a vacant spot for Lady Black, however Harry had not specifically said that he wanted her as Lady Black only that he would need to take one by the time he turned seventeen. Hermione shook her head at the backward society she was now apart of. In certain countries having more than one wife was acceptable, but this was the UK, such marriages were illegal. Hermione could also see why Daphne felt threatened, she was scared that Harry was going to be taken away from her.

"So let me get this right. You and Daphne are betrothed, and she will be your future Lady Potter, however due to Sirius forfeiting his title, then you have been made Lord Black and also need to take another wife for that line."

Harry nodded. "Yes Hermione, however I assure you me bringing you here was not for that reason. I was thinking of your safety, and that of your parents. I was planning on explaining the situation to you later on however maybe it is good that everything is out in the open, but I don't want you to feel like you are in a hole and can't get out. I still have until I am seventeen to decide so there is no rush for me to choose a Lady Black, so feel free to stay here in the Manor, however the far wing is off bounds, as that is where my army of Dementors are stationed."

Hermione blinked. "You have Dementors staying within your home? Isn't that dangerous. After all you know better than anyone what those things can be like. or did you forget that you defended Sirius against hundreds of the things at the end of your third year."

Harry groaned. "No I didn't forget, however with Death's gift, then I am no longer afraid of them, and they see me has kin. However rest assured they would not harm anyone under this roof, so you don't have to be worried Hermione. Now I expect this has been a stressful evening and I am sure that you would like to retire for the night. Mindy could you please come here."

The small House elf suddenly popped in and bowed. Harry noticed Hermione surprised expression, he knew how she felt about house elves being in service to wizards and witches. "Mindy could you please show Hermione to one of the guest rooms. Tomorrow first thing we go to your parents and explain the situation. If that is okay with you."

Hermione wanted to argue, but Harry was right, she was tired and stressed from the evening events. She turned her back on the room and then walked out and followed Mindy. She was too angry to say good night to anyone.

Harry turned to see Daphne suddenly stand up and storm out of the study slamming the door on her way out. Obviously he would be sleeping on the sofa tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I don't make any money from writing this story.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, please enjoy.**

**Granger Residences**

Harry and Hermione faded into a small park near where her house was. She had already sent a message using one of the Potter family owls. To be truthful she wasn't sure how her parents were going to react to this, after all the boy she was with, was supposedly dead. Not only that but she was certain that they would not appreciate Harry trying to move them from their home, however with all the raid and Voldemort still being active, then Hermione could see no real choice for her parents. Hermione pulled Harry towards her road, giving him advice on the way. This was the first time she had bought a boy home to meet her parents. Hermione was certain her dad was going to give him the traditional grilling that all fathers give their little princess's boyfriends. As they turned into Hermione's street Harry could already see the house. He allowed Hermione to lead him to the front door, Hermione noticed Harry seemed really nervous. This was the boy who had killed a dozen death eaters, not to mention everything else he had done. Seeing him scared of meeting her parents was quite funny. Hermione used her key to open the door and pulled Harry inside.

"Mum, dad I'm home." Hermione noticed her mother rushed out of the kitchen and pulled her daughter into a huge hug. Just behind she saw her father and his eyes were locked with Harry's.

"Oh darling, your father and I have been so worried? What was you thinking leaving school like that?" Hermione groaned and stepped out of her mum embrace. She then stood next to Harry and faced both her parents.

"Mum I will tell you everything in a little while, however now I would like to introduce you to Lord Harry James Potter-Black."

Harry looked up at both Granger parents. He could see that Hermione's mum looked just like her daughter, a lot older of course. However it was the man that stood beside her, that frightened Harry. He could tell that Hermione's father wasn't happy with him, and to be fair he had every reason not to be.

"Mr and Mrs Granger, my name is Harry Potter. I am happy to finally meet both of you. Hermione has told me a great deal about both of you. However this was not really how I had envisioned this meeting."

Emma Granger smiled. "Why don't we go into the lounge and then you can tell us all about it. My husband and I have been really looking forward to meeting you Harry, after all you are all Hermione talks about in her letters home, and it is finally nice to meet the boy that has captured my little girls heart."

"Mum! oh my god, I can't you believe you just said that." Emma laughed and lead her daughter into the lounge. this just left Harry and Hermione's Dad looking at one another.

"Emma maybe okay with you Harry, but I'm not. Ever since my little girl has started Hogwarts, something has always happened to her, and everything that does, seems to involve you. I am also curious in how you are even here, when Hermione told us both you had died. You have a lot of explaining to do young man, and I hope for your sake you give us all the answers we have been looking for, or you might wish you were still dead. Do I make my self clear?"

Harry suddenly gulped and nodded. He then followed Hermione dad into the lounge. Harry noticed everyone had taken a seat, however with the threat he had just received, then he didn't want to offend in further by just sitting down.

"Harry, please sit down. You don't have to stand by the door." Harry paused for a little while, before slowly walking to the sofa. He sat down next Hermione, his eyes never leaving Mr Granger.

Emma Granger looked between her husband and Harry, obviously her husband was still angry with Harry. After all each of Hermione's school years had ended up with her in trouble, and it all seemed to be revolved around Harry. Emma decided to try break the tension.

"So Harry Hermione explained briefly about what had happened in her letter, however I would like to hear it from you. After all according to Hermione you died this year in some wizard prison. Yet here you are quite well."

Harry groaned, where was he to begin. Harry decided he would start right at the beginning. For the next hour or so, Harry brought the Granger up to speed. Their faces were picture of emotions, sometimes sad, sometime angry, and sometime in between. Harry then went on to explain everything he knew about the head master, and how he had been a puppet for most of his life. However soon has he had mentioned that the headmaster had used Hermione for his own means, all hell broke loose.

"Why that manipulative old bastard! How dare he cast spells on Hermione, not mention feed her all those potions. I don't care what you say young Lady, you will not be returning back to that school! Every year it is something different, and one of these days you might not be so lucky."

Hermione lowered her head. "Actually, I don't want to return to Hogwarts. Not after everything that has happened. In fact, that is one of the main reason Harry and I are here. We want you to come with us to Potter Manor. Harry has already told you about the events that took place a few weeks ago. Voldemort will use anyone he can to get at Harry, be it his friends, relatives and parents of his friends."

Emma and Dan looked at each other, they still wasn't sure about all this, however if what Harry had said was true, and that their home had been targeted a few weeks ago, then it would seem that they would eventually be targeted again.

"Hermione your father and I agree that maybe it is best we do come to this Potter Manor. At least then we would know that you are safe and you would know that we are too. Harry are you certain that you have the room to accommodate us?

Harry slowly nodded his head. "There is more than enough room for you and your husband Miss Granger. However I should advice you that you and your daughter are not my only guests. Several weeks ago, I was informed about an attack on a family in the wizarding world. Voldemort had targeted them, because they had remained neutral throughout the war. I was able to rescue the family and they are currently staying at my home. Along with the Greengrass family, there is my God father Sirius Black and his cousin Cissy."

Emma and Dan looked at each other once more. Finally both turned to Harry and Hermione. "In that case, we accept. Will we have time to pack?"

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon helping her parents pack everything they would need. Soon they had everything ready to go. Harry pulled out an old piece of rope from his pocket.

"Mr and Miss Granger, it is important that you don't let go for anything. My house elves will see to your personal belongings. " Harry noticed both Grangers nodded and then took hold of the rope. Once everyone had a hand on it, the port key activated and swept the party away in a swirl of magic.

**Potter Manor**

Harry and the Grangers appeared in the study. He noticed that Clyde and Sirius were talking about something, when they both stopped at seeing the party arrive in front of them. Harry noticed both Granger Parents looking around the study and all the portraits on the wall. he stood back a little.

"Mr and Mrs Granger, I would like to welcome you to Potter Manor. I would also like to introduce to you Lord Greengrass and my godfather Sirius Black."

Both gentleman immediately stood up and introduced themselves. "Mr and Mrs Granger, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name Clyde Greengrass and I am the family head of the Greengrass family." Clyde bowed and took a step back while Sirius introduced himself.

"Hello I am Sirius Black, former head of the Black family. I am also Lord-Potter-Blacks godfather."

Emma and Dan shook Sirius hand and then stood back while Harry took centre stage once more. "Mr and Mrs Granger. I will have one of my house elves show you to your room. It is on the same floor as Hermione room, has I thought you would all like to be together. Mindy could you come here please."

The Granger noticed their was a small pop and then a small creature dressed in a small maids outfit appeared before them. "Mindy is waiting your order Lord Potter. What can Mindy do for her master."

Harry groaned. "Mindy what have I told you about calling me master. Never mind could you please show the Grangers to their room. Mr and Mrs Granger, if there is anything you need, then just call out Mindy and she will happily see to it for you. Mindy while The Grangers are here, you will be their personal elf." Harry noticed Mindy nodded and then led the Grangers out of the study along with Hermione. Once the room was empty except for Clyde and Sirius. Harry collapsed into his chair.

"How did it go Pup?" Harry looked over to his Godfather.

"Well when we got there, Mr Granger wanted to throttle me. However Hermione mum seemed to be more understanding. I spent most of the morning informing them on what had happened this last summer and decided to bring them up to speed with what Dumbledore had been doing. Both parents have now put their foot down and have restricted Hermione from ever returning back to Hogwarts. They were not to pleased that they had to leave their home, however after I told them about the recent attacks, their attitude changed and they agreed to come here."

Clyde looked at Harry. "Well now they are here, then I think it is a good idea that you go find Daphne. She has been in a foul mood all morning. Last time I saw her was in the Library. I won't say that I was pleased with the way you went behind her back, but I do understand why did it. Unfortunately Daphne was rather spoilt when she was a child and she was never one for sharing. However by our laws you have to take another wife for the Black line, so unfortunately she will just have to put up with it."

Harry shook his head. "I never bought Hermione here for the reason. I did it because I wanted her safe, and after seeing what the old fool had done to her, then there was no other option, then to bring her here. Everyone assuming I have chosen her to be my Lady Black, which I haven't."

Sirius Laughed. "Come on Harry, you told me yourself that Hermione is on the short list, in fact you else is there that could take up the position, apart from the one I mentioned earlier of course."

Harry groaned. "Clyde I need you to answer me a question. Sirius has mentioned Astoria to me. According to him she is head over heels for me. My question is this. If I was to take her as Lady Black would you and Iris consent and do you think Daphne would accept her. "

Clyde eyes widened. "Well I can't speak for Iris of course. However I would be more than happy for you to marry both my daughters. Unfortunately it would be Daphne you would have to talk to. I do know though that my youngest has shown great interest in you."

Harry lowered his head. "Well I don't need to make a decision just yet. Besides you are right, instead hanging around here all day, I better go see if I can sort things out with Daphne. Feel free to carry on using the study, I will be in the library.

**Potter Manor Library**

Daphne sat with her feet curled up on one of the love seats. She was reading a book on the history of the Potter family. Now that she wore the Lady Potter engagement ring, she now had access to all the old archives and other books that could only be read by a Potter. However her mind was else where, she still couldn't believe that muggle-born was here in the manor. She had been the only person who Daphne had felt threatened by at Hogwarts. However when she and Harry had started dating all those fears had been buried deep down. Now they were beginning to resurface. Daphne knew that, now Harry was Lord Black then she would have to share, the problem was she didn't want to share. She had thought that she could cope with Astoria being the future Lady Black, however when she had seen Harry with her in his lap, and she had kissed him, all those thoughts left her mind. She didn't want to share Harry with anyone. However now though it looked like the decision was out of her hands. Harry by law had to take another wife and so Daphne would just have to put up with it. Daphne was distracted by the Library door opening and Harry walking in. Her cold blue eye glowed as she noticed Harry cautiously make his way over to the love seat.

"Daphne can we talk please." Daphne carried on glaring at Harry, however she moved her feet over the seat allowing Harry to sit down beside her. She then carried on reading and ignoring him.

Harry groaned. "Daphne please. Mr bringing Hermione here, has nothing to do with the future Lady Black position. I actually went to Hogwarts to see exactly what had happened to her, from a friends point of view. Once I found out that she had not betrayed me on her own, I wanted to find out what had caused her to do it. I then learnt of everything the old fool had done to her. I had no choice I had to get her out of there Daphne. She was being fed love potion keyed to Ron. Hermione deserves better than him."

Daphne lowered the book and closed it. "Harry it is not the fact that she is here, but the fact you went behind my back without telling me. I thought we agreed no secrets and you would tell me what you were doing. I mean how do you think I feel, you giving me this lovely ring earlier and then a few hours later Hermione is standing in your study."

Harry stood from the love seat. "Daphne what was I suppose to do? Allow her to suffer under Dumbledore? Allow her to be taken advantage of and married off to the red headed prick! Hermione deserves better then that, I already told you this has nothing to do with the Lady Black position. In fact Sirius wants me to offer that to Astoria. I mean what would you do if you were in my shoes, and it was Tracey and Blaise who was being controlled by Dumbledore. Would you allow them to suffer?

Daphne lowered her head. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew Harry was right. Had it been Blaise or Tracey then there would have been no doubt she would have done exactly what Harry had done. She was also surprised about the comment Harry had made about Astoria being the potential Lady Black.

"You're right Harry, I guess I would have done the same thing. However you are going to have to give me time to think about this." Daphne then stood up and walked out of the library. leaving Harry to sit there on his own.

**Gringotts**

The director was sat in his office looking a few account folders when one of his small clerks disturbed him.

"Sir we have found one. However it is being heavily guarded by wards that we are unable to break. It is being kept in an old shack a few miles from Riddle Manor. Several of our Goblins have already lost their life's trying to bring down the wards. However each time we try were attacked by spectral snakes."

The director nodded. "It seems that these wards can only be brought down by someone who can speak the language of the serpent. I only know two who can use the gift. One is the Dark Lord and the other is the Potter-Black heir. If we are to bring down these wards and destroy the cursed object, then we may have to bring him in on the action. I will send a letter immediately, in the mean time, I want every Goblin away from the shack and to continue searching for the other items. Remember unless all of them are destroyed, the Dark Lord will continue to survive, making it impossible to kill him."

The small Goblin nodded, and walked back out of the office. The director laid back I his chair, before summoning a piece of parchment and began to write a letter to the young Lord, asking for his assistance in this matter."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Harry Potter, or make no money from writing this story**

**Riddle manor**

Voldemort sat in his throne like chair surveying four of his followers. He had sent them on envoy missions all across Europe in search of those wishing to join his army. He could see the fear in several of their faces. He tapped the tip of his wand on the arm rest, while Nagini coiled around the legs of his throne, hissing at those who dare stood in front of her master.

"Report Greening, did you find the Vampire clan?"

Greening bowed in front of his master, he had found the clan, but things had not gone well with negotiations.

"Mi Lord we found several, however they are very adamant about not wanting to be involved with the war. As they have there own war going on with the werewolves."

Voldemort eyes flashed, as he tapped his wand. "Kneel Greening."

Greening gulped before kneeling in front of his master. He watched the wand arm raise and knew what was coming next. Suddenly he was engulfed by the sickly green light and knew no more.

Voldemort watched the Body topple over, he then turned to the other three followers in front of him."I trust you all have better news?" Voldemort growled. "Well!"

One of the group stepped forward. "Mi Lord we have found a small colony of Orcs who are willing to fight for you, we have also had word from the chief of the giants and they too will support you. We only have small amount of werewolves as they are also refusing to join you due to their own war. "

Voldemort tapped his wand again. "Giants were good. So were Orcs. He needed an army that was bloody thirsty, and they would fit the bill quite nicely.

"You have done well Jennings, now leave me."

Jennings nodded. "He knew he would not be seeing the other two again, as just as he closed the door he saw two green flashes through the crack and heard the sound of two bodies falling, he then shivered as he heard his master hiss, it seems Nagini was in for a feast tonight.

**Hogwarts**

Albus was looking out of his window across the grounds. Everything had been rather quite in his search for Harry, even with his contacts at the Ministry he could not find out where the blasted boy was hiding. Two letters sat on his desk both stamped by Gringotts with return to sender. It seems all the brats post was being passed through Goblin hands before it reached Harry. And any letter with charms or other curses were being sent back. Dumbledore growled. How had the brat got the Goblins on his side? For centuries wizards have been trying to form an alliance between themselves and the Goblins, all to no avail. The headmaster was suddenly distracted as his fire place turned green and a head appeared in the flames.

"Ah Kingley how is everything?"

Kingley Shacklebolt had been placed as head of the DMLE after Amelia had been killed. He had not been expecting the position, but knew that Dumbledore must have had a hand in his promotion. Now he was using all the resources into helping the order. As far as he was aware Dumbledore was the pillar of light and that he would be helping him bring down Voldemort.

"Reports indicate that Voldemort as made contacts with the giants and a clan of Orcs. We have also discovered that he has tried to get the vampires on his side, however they have declined joining forces due to there own war. The good news is the werewolves are also standing firm on not getting involved, we believe only Grayback's pack is in his army at the moment. As for raids , it seems he has been very quite on that front as we have had no alerts."

Dumbledore frowned. His puppet was doing very well, however he was a little upset that the Vampires would not join, after all being soul-less creatures, they would have been the perfect counter for the Dementor Kings army.

"You have done well Kingley, and what about the item being guarded in the lower floors?"

Kingly nodded. "So far no one as decided to make an attempt on it, however we feel it is only a matter of time before he does make a move. His most loyal followers have already been freed from Azkaban even if half of them are dead due to this anti-vigilant called the Dementor King, we calculate his army would run over the Ministry in a heartbeat."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well Kingley keep me posted."

Kingley nodded, before vanishing from the flames. Once he was gone Dumbledore returned back to his desk, and began to draw up another plan on how to draw Harry out from hiding.

**Potter Manor**

Harry was busy talking to Sirius, all the other occupants of the Manor were busy with other things. They were suddenly Disturbed by Narcissa coming in. The time at the manor had been good for the ex Mrs Malfoy, and all her wounds and scars were nearly healed. As Harry's assistant she was in charge of making sure all bills were paid and all other stuff was done on the administration side of things. She had received a letter from the Ministry informing him that a Wizengamot meeting was due to take place in two days.

"Pardon the interruption My Lord, but this as arrived for you. It's a summons from the Ministry. As you have taken up the mantle of Lord Potter-Black , you will need to inform the rest of the Wizengamot of who will be sitting in your seat until you reach 17."

Harry turned to Narcissa. "Thank you Cissy, Sirius has already volunteered to hold onto the black seat. As you are well informed when it comes to the Political arena, would you be willing to stand in as the Potter Proxy?"

Narcissa eyes widened. "I would be pleased to accept the position of proxy for House Potter."

Harry nodded. "Very well then, how is everything else running?"

Narcissa pulled a letter from her robe and handed it to Harry. She watched her head of house frown at the letter. It was stamped by Gringotts, however it also had the director seal on it, meaning it was very important.

Harry opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Lord Potter-Black_

_One of the items on the list you sent us as been discovered. However our curse breaker are having trouble accessing the item as it is guarded by Parseltongue wards. You and the Dark Lord are the only one who speak the language of the snake. We request your assistants with this matter as soon as possible._

_Within this letter is a port-key that will bring you straight to my office. Also you should be aware that since all your post as been coming through us, several items have arrived by Lord Dumbledore, these items were found to contain various spells and hexes and have been returned back to him. We take care of our most prestige Clients, and you being head of both Potter and Black makes you the most prestige of them all._

_May your sword kill you enemies swiftly._

_Director._

Harry closed the letter and removed the small coin from the envelope. He turned to Sirius. "Tell everyone I will be back soon. The Goblins need help destroying one of snake faces Horcruxes." He watched Sirius nod, he then concentrated before engulfing himself in the shadow and reappeared dressed from head to toe in his armour. He then touched the coin with his glove hand and vanished."

**Gringotts**

The Director was looking out across the alley when he heard someone appear behind him. He knew someone was there as there had been a loud thump.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Lord Potter-Black…"

The Director eyes widened as he turned to come face to face with Harry dressed in all his armour. Only his neon green eyes where glowing through the eye sockets.

"Well i must say Lord Potter-Black, you don't disappoint when you make an entry. No wonder you are well aware of what is going on with the Dark Lord, you're the one that's be giving him a headache over the last month."

Harry nodded. "Indeed Director. Nothing would make me feel better then to destroy him once and for all. I can then turn my sights on Dark Lord number two. Now you said you were having some problem with some wards."

The Director nodded. "Yes, using the soul fragment we detached from the cup, we were able to trace the soul signature. My curse breaker have informed me that the item is being held in an old shack near the Riddle family home. However no one can get near it as the wards were made in parseltongue."

Harry lowered his head in deep thought. The location made perfect sense, after all Voldemort was Tom Riddle, however the problem was going to be bringing down the wards. Harry wasn't sure if he could break them, after all they were created by Perseltongue magic, meaning he would have to use the counter spell, but in Parseltongue.

"Director I may be able to speak the language, however I have no clue how to reverse the ward the spells. I would assume they needed to be spoken in Parseltongue too.

The director nodded in agreement. "We thought that my be the case, so we researched it and found the spell used. It was hidden in Salazar Slytherin vault. A whole book of Parseltongue magic. We have identified the spell and now just needs some one to read it."

The director then handed Harry a small leather bound book, he opened it to see various spells, it was then that he suddenly realised that he could read the book plain as day. he looked up to see the Director smiling.

"Yes My Lord, those who can speak the language can also read it."

Harry nodded again. "Okay then lets go and Destroy another one of Tommy Boys toys."

**Graveyard**

Harry and the group of Goblins apparated right into a graveyard. Harry gulped as he saw the strange winged statue that he had been held by in his fourth year. He had no idea that the shack would be so close to the same Graveyard, that Voldemort had used his blood to rise again. He followed the Goblins closely as they walked out of the graveyard and came to stand in front of an old wooden shack. Harry could sense the magic all around it, and it wasn't good magic either. He noticed one of the Goblins turned to him.

"Lord Potter-Black, we have removed all the other wards except the Parseltongue ones. If you could be so kindly to speak the counter spell it would be much appreciated."

Harry stepped forward. A he did he could here faint hissing. He walked further forward the hissing began to get louder, until suddenly a spectral snake reared it's head back in front of Harry ready to strike.

Harry held his hand forward. He looked down at the book and began to hiss. He watched the spectral snake sway from side to side, once he had finished hissing the snake vanished and Harry felt one of the wards shatter before him. He sighed

"One down."

He advanced forward again, however instead of just one spectral snake appearing Harry found himself surrounded by hundreds all of them getting ready to strike him. He again he found the ward spell and spoke in parseltongue to reverse it.

The Snakes immediately parted on either side of him, and soon vanished one by one. Harry again felt the wards shatter. He could see the old wooden door now, only a few feet away from him. He suddenly paused in his tracks as he heard the sound of coils coming towards him. Harry turned around and it was a good thing he did, as reflecting from one of the puddles by his feet were two huge yellow eyes. Harry immediately turned towards the spectral Basilisk he was lucky that he was wearing his helmet as the snakes stare didn't seem to be having any effect on him. Harry smiled Tom was very clever it seems this Snake was a spectral image of the Basilisk he had fought in the chamber and no amount of hissing would do him any good as it only took orders from the heir of Slytherin. Harry closed his eyes, if hissing wouldn't work, then maybe force would. He concentrated all his magic into his gauntlet. Suddenly a huge wave of magic expelled from his glove hands. He heard the snake hiss as it slowly dissolved into thin air. Harry could sense the final barrier was down. He placed his hand on the wooden door handle and watched as it swung open. He was suddenly drawn towards a loose floor panel in the centre of the shack. He looked behind him and saw a few of the Goblins and curse breakers had followed him in. He knelt down and pulled the floor board up. Underneath was a hole with a small box at the bottom of it. Harry was just about to reach in to grab the box, when he felt time stop. He looked up to see death looking at him.

"Don't touch the box Harry! Its cursed. The feeling you felt were strong compulsion charms created for the person to remove the box and be affected by its curse."

Harry watched death out stretch his hands and looked to see the box rise up out of the ground. He then opened it in front of Harry revealing a ring, and set in it was a shiny square stone.

"Tell me Harry. Have you ever heard of the Hollows?"

Harry shook his head and carried on watching as death removed the ring from the box. He then noticed the ring separate, he watched as death crushed the ring in his hands, Harry covered his ears as an ear pitching scream could be heard.

"Tom will suffer dearly for this. Using an ordinary object is one thing, but using one of my Hollows is another."

Harry didn't want to disturb death, as clearly the divine entity was furious, however he couldn't help but wonder what death had just mentioned.

"Forgive Sir, but you mentioned Hollows?"

Death turned to Harry. "Sorry Harry, got distracted a little, yes the Hollows. A long time ago three brothers came to a huge river. There was no bridge or stepping stones to cross it. The current was too strong for them to swim, and if they did then they would have drowned. I was expecting three drowned souls when I noticed one of the brothers created a bridge out of thin air using a stick. Now one of the things I hate the most is being cheated, so I decided to teach all three of them a lesson. I appeared before them and pretended to be impressed by their magic. I granted them each one wish. The first brother wanted to be the most powerful wizard in the world, so I carved him a wand from an elder tree nearby. This wand was unmatched by any other. The second Brother wished for the ability to bring back the dead. So I gave him this."

Death held up the small stone. "This Harry is the resurrection stone. It has the power to summon spirits from the dead. The second brother wished to use it to bring back his beloved who had been taken away from him, however as you will find out soon, some things are best left alone. Now the third brother saw right through my charade and decided to ask for the one item to hide himself from me. He asked for a cloak invisibility. "

Harry eyes widened. He watched death smile. "I see you have made the connection. Yes Harry the cloak you now have is the third hollow. Eventually I was able to claim the first two brothers souls, as one was murdered for his wand, while the other committed suicide, after he went mad from using the stone. However the third brother stayed under his cloak until one day he surrendered to me willingly. He then passed the cloak onto his own son, which eventually passed down the Potter line to you."

Harry watched death place the stone in the palm of his hand. "What of the wand, where is that?"

Death turned to Harry. "The wand is already yours Harry. You now hold the three hollows. At present the wand is with Dumbledore, however the day you disarmed him, was the day that the wand chose you as its new master. Who ever uses the wand will find their spell backfire on themselves as the elder wand will not harm its true master."

Harry paused in thought. "So if I have the three Hollows, what happens?"

Death looked at Harry. "You become master of death Harry. As long as the three Hollows are in your possession you can't be killed. Of course you could surrender all three back to me, but that is your choice. Now when time unfreeze, pretend that you have just destroyed the Horcrux, with your power that shouldn't be too unbelievable. You have done well Harry. Only a few more remain, Due to ancient law I can't tell you what the item are, however I can tell you that you will find one of the item at Hogwarts in the room of lost things. Well good Luck Harry."

Harry watched death shimmer away, he then noticed time began to unfreeze. He turned to see the goblin curse breakers who had followed him, look at him.

"Its okay, I have destroyed the Horcrux. Thank the director for informing me, and tell him, if he needs my help in the future then just send me a message. Well good bye."

With those last words Harry shimmered away back to Potter Manor


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or make no money from writing this story.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. please enjoy.**

**Potter Manor Study**

Harry took a seat at his desk he had called both Clyde and Sirius in for chat. He hadn't told the Grangers about his secret yet. Harry turned to both men.

"Another one of Tommy boys toys was destroyed tonight. I was also visited by Death who informed me that one of them is located at Hogwarts. He mentioned a room of lost things. I know exactly where it is, but I am going to need both of you to cover for me. Daphne is still pissed off at me, and the I don't want to alert Hermione or her parents to what I am doing. Hermione would have a fit if she discovered what I was doing as would Daphne.

Sirius and Clyde looked at each other. "Are you serious? Going back to Hogwarts, what if the old fool finds you? Then what?"

Harry smiled. "Dumbledore can't harm me, well not with his wand anyway. Death also revealed something else to me tonight. He told me the story of the Hollows, and how Dumbledore has the Elder wand. However due to me disarming him a month ago, the wand now see me as it's master, and it is forbidden from harming it's true master. Also death gave me this."

Clyde and Sirius eyes widened. "Can it be? Is that the resurrection stone?"

Harry nodded. "Yes it is. Tommy boy was using a ring as a horcrux, this stone was set in that ring. Death then handed me the stone and told me that I now hold all three Hollows meaning I am master of Death. As long as the three items see me as their master, I can't die."

Clyde lowered his head in deep thought. "You only have two though Harry. Where is the cloak?"

Harry smiled before putting his hand in his robes before pulling out the cloak. "It turns out that the cloak was in fact the present Dumbledore had given me in our first year. Father left it for me. However had Dumbledore known what it really was, I doubt I would have received it at all.

Sirius threw back his head and laughed. "Oh Harry. You don't do anything half way do you. Not only do you have a set of invincible armour, but you now hold all three Hollows meaning no one or nothing can kill you. Boy is old Dumbledore in for shock."

Harry again nodded. "I want to retrieve the horcrux tonight. I was planning to go after speaking to both of you. Again I don't want Daphne or Hermione finding out okay? That includes her parents."

Clyde and Sirius looked at each other before nodding. "Go then. Sooner you're back the less time we have to try hide the fact that you have left."

Harry stood up before shimmering from the room. Next stop Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts Seventh Floor**

Harry shimmered right onto the seventh floor. He had decided that he would retrieve the horcrux now, instead of leave it for later. He began to pace in front of the wall, thinking of a room filled with lost things, On the third pass the door appeared. Harry was about to open the door when he noticed a sudden flash next to him. He growled as he saw the old fool with his wand on him.

"I knew you would be back. I just needed to buy my time that's all."

Harry moved away from the door before looking at the old fool. "So what if you were waiting for me? There is nothing you can do. You know spells have no affect on me, so why don't you turn around and go back to your office old man, allow me to complete my task. I won't be here more then a few minutes at most."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, the auror's have been alerted and they are on their way. You will pay for murdering several heads of our world. Not to mention for kidnapping Miss Granger as well.

Harry grinned, "No old man I did what you are to scared to do. I ended a threat, had those I killed been allowed to live then they would now be raping, killing and terrorizing good people on the orders of your lap dog Riddle. As for Miss Granger, I removed her from Hogwarts for own protection, especially after what you did to her, or what you were going to continue to do. In fact I wonder how the Ministry will react once I tell them of all your little secrets, let them see who Dumbledore really is, not the lord of light you portray yourself as, but for the Dark lord you have become. A Lord of light doesn't lead those who support him to their deaths, which I am certain you have done on more then one occasion old man. The Potters spring to mind, as do the Longbottoms.

"Everything I do is for the Greater good. Certain sacrifice have to be made." Dumbledore frowned as the armour figured began to laugh.

"You mean long as it not you making the sacrifice, you're a chess master Dumbledore, a puppeteer. Your rubbish about the Greater good, is a cover up, so that people can't see what you are trying to do, and that is rule the magical world with an iron fist. Unfortunately we have separate plans for the wizarding world. You want to promote the pure-blood agenda, why I want to create a world where everyone is seen as equal, and people are not judged by their family, creed, believes and blood." Harry was interrupted from saying anything further as the corridor began to fill with teachers and several Aurors being lead by the minister. Harry noticed they had circled him and Dumbledore.

"So what now old man, are you so much of a coward that you won't kill me yourself. After all you have always wanted to be remembered for killing two Dark Lords, why not make me the second, You have already labelled me as Dark anyway." Harry smiled as he watched the twinkle in the old fools 's it Dumbledore try to kill me with that wand and see what happens"

Harry carried on circling with Dumbledore, one of the auror was about to fire off a spell when Harry heard the old fool shout.

"No leave him to me. As the Lord of the light, he is right. I should destroy him. Any last words Dementor King."

Harry grinned. "Go head old man, you don't have the bottle to kill me, you're to much of a light Lord to use an unforgivable."

Dumbledore growled. "I am no coward, and I will prove it too you Avada Kadavra!"

Harry smiled as he watched the wand tip glow green before suddenly the spell backfired to on Dumbledore. Harry watched the old fool glow green briefly, before he fell to the floor dead. He noticed the wand immediately leave the old fools hand and span in the air, before landing in his out stretched hand. He quickly shimmer away just before a dozen or so spells tried to hit him.

"One down, One to go."

**Harry's Bedroom**

Harry opened his eyes he had got back rather late, due to Daphne still being upset with him, he had decided to take one of the spare rooms, until she came around. Everything that had happen last night came flooding back. Dumbledore was dead, killed by his own curse. Harry didn't expect the old man to go down so quickly, but now he was dead, that only left Voldemort. He was about to get out of bed when his doors slammed open revealing a very pissed off Daphne and Hermione.

"Harry James Potter! What the hell is this?" Harry noticed both girls were holding onto the prophet, glaring at him. Well at least they were both agreeing on something, even if it was giving him a good telling off for what he had done last night. Harry took the paper from Daphne and quickly read the article.

_Dementor King, Finally Reveals His Hand As The New Dark Lord_

_Article by Rita Skeeter_

_Dear readers, it seems the Dementor king has finally shown where his allegiance lies. Last night this reporter found out that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and chief Warlock of the Wizengamot was killed by the Dementor King. Events are Sketchy, but what I have learnt is that Albus Dumbledore had attempted to use the killing curse on the mysterious figure, only to have his spell backfire, reports suggest witnesses saw the Dementor king use some wand-less magic which caused the spell to backfire. The Dementor King then faded from Hogwarts grasping the wand of Albus Dumbledore. We were Able to get a statement from the Minster of Magic, who witnessed the event first hand._

_"I can confirm that Lord Dumbledore was killed last night, while doing his duty in Hogwarts. His murderer was no other then the mysterious figure who calls himself the Dementor King. I watched with my own eyes as the leader of the light fell by the monstrous hands of the Dementor King. I would like to say that the Ministry will do everything in our power to bring this murderer to Justice, as quickly as possible. There is once again a Dark Lord out there ready to take over our world._

Harry climbed out of bed in his boxers still holding the paper, he then slammed it down on the bedside, before turning to both girls. "I discovered that Voldemort was hiding another one of his items at Hogwarts, so I decided to go their and aquire it. Unfortunately Dumbledore caught me. I decided to end it there and then. Daphne you remembered what I told you about Death, well I spoke to him last night and he told me the story of the hollows, I guess you are familiar with it." Harry noticed Daphne nodded her head, however Hermione was looking at him confused.

"Sorry what are the Hollows? And what do they have to do with you killing Dumbledore?"

Harry groaned. "Long a go there were three brothers. They came to a river with no bridge. The current was to fast for them to swim and there was no way to cross it. One of the brothers used his wand to conjure a bridge, so that they could get across. Unfortunately Death was no to pleased. He had been expecting three drown souls however that had cheated him by using magic. Death appeared to all three and pretending to congratulate them on their feat. He then offered them one gift each. The brother who had created the bridge, wanted a new wand. However he wanted this wand to be the ultimate wand. Death agreed to grant him his request and carved one from a elder tree that was growing nearby. The second brother had recently lost his true love, and wanted a way to bring her back. Death decided to grant his request by giving him a small stone that could be used to call the spirits from the dead. However the third brother saw right through Death's charade and asked for something that would hide him from everyone. Death ripped a piece of his own cloak and handed it to the third brother. Once he had granted all the brothers requests, he vanished. Several years later the brother who had asked for the ultimate wand was fast asleep, when he was murdered in his sleep, and his wand was stolen. Death then claimed the first brother's soul. The second brother who had asked for a way to bring back his true love, ended up commiting suicide after having a nervous break down when using the stone constantly, Death then claimed his soul. The last brother however remained underneath his cloak and away from Death. When he had decided enough was enough and that age had caught up with him, he removed the cloak and called out to Death, who then claimed his soul willingly. The three items the wand, cloak and resurrection stone became known as the three Hollows. "

Hermione frowned. "Okay that still doesn't explain why Dumbledore is dead?"

Harry smiled. "Yes it does. You see Death told me that I own all three items. The stone he gave me last night, the cloak is the one from our first year Hermione, you know the one Dumbledore gave me as a present, and finally this." Harry removed the wand from his pillow.

"The Elder wand that was being held by Dumbledore. However when I disarmed him a month ago in his office. The wand recognised a new master me. When Dumbledore attempted to use the killing curse on me last night the wand knew who the spell was being used against. As I was it's master it could not harm me, so the spell backfired on Dumbledore. I didn't kill him, he died when the killing curse rebounded back on himself. Obviously the Prophet is trying to hide the truth. I think another trip to see Fudge is in order."

Daphne eyes widened. She had been told the story of the Hollows when she was a small girl, she had assumed that were just a myth, however here was her husband to be, holding all three of them, meaning he was now master of Death.

"So you never killed Dumbledore? He died from his own curse rebounding back on himself." Harry nodded.

"Yes Hermione and now if you excuse me both, I think I need to go have a word with the Minister. Especially about this article. I will not have someone call me a Dark Lord, when I am nothing of the sort, and am trying to improve the wizarding world, not destroy it." Harry then shimmered leaving both girls stood there.

Daphne turned to Hermione, "We seriously need to have word with that boy. I am fed up of being left out the loop. Lets call it a truce until we both sort Harry out, deal" Daphne extended her hand and watched as Hermione shook it.

"Deal"

**Riddle Manor**

Harry was not the only one who was displeased with the headlines. Voldemort was furious that someone else had stolen his thunder, and now his followers were paying the price, as stray killing curses fired everywhere. Already there was a lot of bodies now laying lifeless on the floor. Those with sense had retreated from the manor, or hidden themselves from their masters wraith.

"How dare he? How dare he kill Dumbledore. The old fool was to die by my hands, no one else's."

What infuriated Voldemort more was they were actually labelling him the new Dark Lord, a title he should have. Suddenly Voldemort stopped his assault and sat back down in his throne like chair. He watched as Nagini slivered over the floor, spoilt for choice on who should be her first meal. Voldemort sat back in deep thought. Was Dumbledore being dead, really a bad thing? True he had his own reason for wanting to kill the old man, but now he was dead, the wizarding world was gripped in fear. Voldemort smiled, he could use this, the lord of the light dead, the wizarding world in chaos. Maybe this Dementor King had done him a favour. Maybe now was the perfect time for him to make his move on taking over the Ministry.

Severus come here!"

Severus Snape walked into the dim lighted room and bowed in front of his master. He had been one of the clever ones and had hidden himself while his master had gone on a killing curse rampage.

"You called my Lord."

Voldemort gave Severus a calculated look. "Yes Severus, I want to know what exactly happened. last night. I doubt the prophet as printed all the details of the events that took place."

Severus paused before looking up "You're correct my Lord, the prophet has not printed the entire story. In fact it was Dumbledore who was using the killing curse, the Dementor King just played on his ego a little. The paper say that the Dementor King used wand-less magic to cause the spell to backfire, however what I saw was just the Dementor King standing there, no hand movements what so ever. What was interesting though, Dumbledore's wand immediately flew into the Dementor's Kings hand, after killing its owner."

Voldemort was intrigued by this piece of information, after all he had never heard of a wand turning on it's own master. This needed investigating.

"Severus tell Commons, that I want him to bring me that old fool Ollivander, maybe he will know why the wand backfired. As for you, I have decided that it is time we sent the wizarding world a message. There is only one Dark Lord in this world and his name is Lord Voldemort."

**Ministry Of Magic**

Fudge pushed his way through the crowd of reporters now standing outside his office. They all seemed to want an update on what was going on with the capture of the Dementor King. Finally making his way to his office, he slammed the door shut behind himself. He then took a seat behind his desk and sighed.

"Good morning Minister."

Fudge nervously looked around the room, but he couldn't see anyone. He slowly withdrew his wand however it suddenly flew out of his hand and snapped in thin air.

"You won't be needing that anymore Minister."

Fudge was scared now, he attempted to floo out of his office, however, before he could throw some powder in the fire, he found himself flying across his office and smashing into the far wall. He slowly slid down the wall, he looked up to see something fade in front of him, however due to hitting his head the figure was all blurry.

"I gave you a warning Minister, I told you a war was coming, and yet you ignored me. Now I find out you are trying to drag my name through the mud. You know perfectly well that I never killed the old fool, and that he died by his own killing curse backfiring. After all you were there."

Fudge could see his vision was slowly coming back into focus, however when he saw who was standing in front of him, he soiled himself. He stared up into the hollow mask of the Dementor King. Quickly he tried grovelling at his feet.

"Oh please, please don't kill me. I had to do it, after all who would believe that Albus would kill himself."

Harry's eyes flashed. "Quite a few people would if Dumbledore's dirty little secrets were revealed. After all I have seen first hand at what Albus Dumbledore really is."

Harry placed a vial on the desk, containing a silvery substance. He watched the Minister eyes widened before examining the vial.

"What are these?"

Harry gritted his teeth, surely the minister was not being serious. "Those minister are the old fools memories. Before coming here, I paid a trip to the old fools body to retrieve them. Quite simple really seeing he was dead, so their were no shields to break down. View these, then tell me Dumbledore is a light lord."

Fudge retrieved his pensive, he didn't dare risk raising the alarm, after all the Dementor King, had proven that he was not a force to be messed with. He bought the huge basin too the desk and poured the memories into it, he then placed his head into the murky liquid in the basin. After about 20 minutes, he pulled his head from the basin, he was shocked at what he had seen. Clearly Dumbledore had played them all for fools.

"Good Lord, I would never had believed it, had I not witnessed these memories. Dumbledore was a monster."

Harry nodded. "Now you have seen what Dumbledore truly is, I want you to arrange a public viewing of the memories, it's time the public saw Dumbledore for what he was. Also I expect a full retracting in the prophet tomorrow. Try telling the truth for once. Who knows it might keep you in office longer. This is your last chance minister, do not make me regret giving you this opportunity to being a proper minister."

Harry then shimmered from the office. Once he was gone, Fudge ran out of the office. "Mary contact the Prophet, tell them that they need to retract their statement about the Dementor King. I have just been given evidence showing that Dumbledore was not all he seemed to be."


End file.
